


【寡红】女王与骑士

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 73,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: *冰与火之歌au*女王红O x 骑士寡A*OOC预警*脑洞来源于冰火的番外篇*私设女性可以做骑士和御林铁卫
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 15





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> *冰与火之歌au  
> *女王红O x 骑士寡A  
> *OOC预警   
> *脑洞来源于冰火的番外篇  
> *私设女性可以做骑士和御林铁卫

暮色降临，橘红色的夕阳照亮了整个维斯特洛，在暮古镇与君临接壤的小山丘上隐约能看到一个瘦小的身影，她手中不停挥舞着一把长长的铁锹，锈铁偶尔碰撞到坚硬的岩石上，迸发出星星点点的火光。

“来自…跳蚤窝的Natasha…”盖上最后的一层土，Natasha把那快要高过自己的铁铲插在土堆上，抬起手擦了擦额头的汗。

她并不在乎手上肮脏的泥土被汗水粘在脸上，只是甩了甩头顶闪耀的红发，接着单膝跪地，食指和中指并在一起在自己的右肩点了点。

“以战士之名我要求你勇敢，”她低头念叨着，手指来到了自己的左肩“以天父之名我要求你公正，”再次来到右肩“以圣母之名我要求你保护弱者和无辜之人，”左肩“以少女之名我要求你保护所有妇女……”

直到夜幕坠落，Natasha才扶着铁锹缓缓起身，她拍了拍膝盖上的泥土，拿起躺在地面几乎要被泥土掩埋起来的长剑，头也不回地离开了山丘。

*

Natasha是被一阵吵闹声惊醒的，她扭动了一下身体，疲惫的小腿酸酸的发着胀。昨晚回到跳蚤窝的时候月亮都快要回到地平线了，本想睡到肚子饿了再醒来的她不爽地看了眼头顶的太阳，打了个大大的哈欠。

那嘈杂的声音还在继续，Natasha皱着眉头掀开身上的破草席，起身走到街角。

原来是几个流浪儿正在抢着什么东西。

“我们把她卖到丝绸街去吧？她看上去可以卖不少钱的样子呢。”

“或者说我们把她做成褐汤怎么样？”

“放开我！你们这群无礼的人！”被牢牢围住的女孩倒是一副很有骨气的样子，一只手拉着身上巨大的斗篷，另一只手还抓着路边的石块胡乱挥舞着。

原本想要换个安静地方继续睡的Natasha在手臂蹭到腰间的长剑时突然愣了一下。

以圣母之名，我要求你保护弱者和无辜之人…

「Fine…」

Natasha重重地叹了口气，转过身一边活动着手腕，一边几步走上前，一把拉住了一个孤儿肩头的破布料将他拽了起来。

“你要…”

不等他说完，Natasha便狠狠地一拳打中了他的鼻梁，拳头上立刻传来了对方骨头断裂的感觉，她面无表情地伸手拽着对方的衣领把人拉了回来，眼睛冷冷地看向另一个人。

被她盯着的孤儿惶恐地推后几步，接着快速地冲着窄巷深处跑去。

Natasha轻嗤一声松了手，无视了那人狼狈逃窜的模样，转而走到那被欺负的倒霉蛋身旁蹲了下来，那人还在不停挥舞着手，手中的石块从她脸侧划过，锋利的边缘立刻刺破了她的皮肤。

“行了行了，”Natasha没耐心地拉住对方的两只手，用力按在砖墙上，那块染着淡淡血迹的石头应声落地“已经没事了，别折腾了。”

对方头上的斗篷因为剧烈的挣扎而滑落下来，Natasha此刻才看清了她的真面目。

虽然只能嗅到一点淡淡的味道，但Natasha很确定她是一个Omega。

女孩看上去十五六岁的模样，棕红色的长发虽然有些杂乱，却柔顺有光泽，还有她脸上白皙细腻的肌肤，因为激动还泛着一抹红晕，胸口随着她剧烈的呼吸上下起伏着。

Natasha只觉得自己的心脏仿佛被什么东西撞击了一下，这莫名的感觉让她不悦地皱起眉头。

逐渐冷静下来的女孩在看到她的脸颊后露出了欲哭的表情“你的脸…”

“托你的福，”Natasha清了清嗓子，松开桎梏她的双手“我已经把他们赶跑了，不要怕。”

“谢谢你…”女孩小声说着，从怀里取出一块柔软的手绢，轻轻贴上她的脸颊“对不起，我不是故意的…”

“没事，你没受伤吧？”Natasha接过手绢按住那道伤口，拉着她站起身来。

女孩摇了摇头，在看到她腰间的长剑后眼底一亮“你是哪个骑士的侍从？”

“…侍从？”Natasha愣了一下，接着勾起嘴角眯眼看着她“我可是骑士！”

“真的吗？”女孩一脸崇拜地看着她，那双澄澈的眼睛几乎要冒出星星来“好厉害啊！”

Natasha被她夸得有些不好意思，退后两步拔出剑来，顺手挽了几个剑花“我看你一副弱不经风的模样，要不要做我的侍从啊？”

那女孩明显地呆了一下，接着绽开一抹微笑“好啊…”

这就是她们一开始的相遇，Natasha在未来的日子里不止一次地想起那天女孩绽放的笑脸。正午的阳光好像融化的黄金流淌下来，她天真烂漫的微笑伴随着阳光的热度一路暖到了Natasha的心里。

*

Natasha发现这个女孩的嘴从来没有停下来过，对了，她说她叫Wandy…

Natasha很确定她一开始说的是Wand，但她却死不承认，罢了，叫什么都好，跳蚤窝出身的孩子叫什么都是无所谓的，只是Wandy看上去可真的不像是个流浪的人。

“你的盔甲呢？”Wandy跟在Natasha身后一路小跑着“你的马呢？”

“都在梦里呢。”Natasha握着她那把爱不释手的长剑冲着前面挥舞着“我服侍的老骑士昨天刚刚去世，什么都没给我留下…”

“所以你是个雇佣骑士？”Wandy仰着头看向她，矮小的身体配上她不知道从哪里偷来的大斗篷看上去异常滑稽“我们可以报名参加比武竞技啊，赚些赏金就可以用来买马和盔甲了。”

“你好烦啊，”Natasha伸手不情不重地弹了下她的额头“我现在的剑术可不能去参加比武，如果我死了谁来保护你？”

Wandy捂着额头正要撇嘴撒娇，却在听到她的话后突然红了脸，低下头沉默了下来眼神闪烁着。

不知道她脑子里都在想什么，Natasha翻了个白眼，一边挥舞着长剑一边思考着

她身上的积蓄并不多，这回身边还又多了张嘴，如果不去参加竞技的话，不要说盔甲和马，两个人会不会被饿死都不一定，当然，如果真的到了那个时候，她也可以选择把这个聒噪的姑娘吃了……

眼睛不由得看向身旁的Wandy，那人则依然用那双清澈的绿眼睛回望着她“怎么了Nat？你饿了吗？”

「你最好祈祷我不要饿到发昏…」

Natasha无视了她，而是抬头看了眼红堡「住在那里的人大概不会懂得这种感觉的吧…」这样想着，她轻嗤一声，低着头继续向前走去。

在走出臭水湾后，身旁的小矮子却突然噤声拉低了兜帽，低着头不敢再抬起，两只手还紧紧攥住了Natasha的衣袖。

Natasha拽了拽肩头被她拉得几乎要滑落下去的布料，看向城门两侧站立着的“金袍子”（都城守备队）。

Wandy看上去一副很害怕他们的样子，藏在斗篷里的脚有好几次都踩住了自己的下摆，两个人就这样踉踉跄跄地走出了城门。

“你搞什么鬼？”

在走出一段距离后，Natasha抬手甩开她，有些心疼地摸了摸几乎要开线的衣袖“那些是人又不是鬼，你那么害怕做什么？”

Wandy回头看了眼城门，接着松了口气似地一把抱住Natasha“太好了，我们接下来要去哪里？旧镇怎么样？或者去白港？对了，我们去北境怎么样？”

“你有几条腿啊？”Natasha不自在地把她从身上扒了下去“再说你去北境是想被冻死吗？”

“好吧…”

看着又是一脸委屈巴巴模样的女孩，Natasha轻轻叹了口气，只见她摸了摸Wandy的小脑袋，接着拍了拍腰间的剑柄

“只去一两个地方怎么能行，我要游历整个维斯特洛，成为七国上下所有的歌手都写歌赞颂的伟大骑士。”


	2. 第一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一阶段

一路上喋喋不休的女孩让Natasha不由得想起了自己之前一直跟随的老骑士Eros爵士。

他其实只是一个爱喝酒的老酒鬼而已——这是Natasha对他的评价，但她依然很怀念在他身旁当侍从的那十年，毕竟当初就是他把自己带离了那个混乱的贫民窟。

而且说实在的，他的剑术还算不错，至少乡间举办的那种比武竞技，他总能获得赏金，然后拖着伤痕累累的身体为Natasha买来一些干硬到泡水都咬不动的牛肉干。

每次比武竞技后，他都会喝得酩酊大醉，然后一边打着酒嗝一边给Natasha讲述一些奇闻逸事。

“Nat Nat，你知道长城外面有会吃人的异鬼吗？”Wandy依然在她身旁喋喋不休着。

七神在上，他们两个人聊的东西甚至都差不多。

从长城外的古灵精怪到盛夏群岛的琥珀甜酒，这些东西早就在Natasha耳朵里磨起了茧子，可她却并不想打断对方，毕竟这些年来她就是这样过来的，但很显然的，这女孩跳过了一些她真正感兴趣的事。

“两年前我曾经跟着Eros爵士去过龙穴，可惜那里的大门永远是关着的。”Natasha揣着手，挂在腰间的长剑锋利剑尖不时地划过她的裤脚

“听说红堡里有用巨龙的头骨做装饰，真希望有幸可以看一看呢。”

“那些不过是一些无聊的尸体罢了。”Wandy像是突然失了兴趣一般，原本上扬的语调也平缓了下来“毕竟现在世界上已经没有龙了。”

“你又知道了？”Natasha抬头看着天边的那抹斜阳“即使没有龙，能出生在大城堡里也是好的，一生安安稳稳，不像我这个跳蚤窝里蹦出来的小孤儿，朝不保夕，吃了上顿没下顿的。”

“你又何尝知道每天面对灰暗空寂的城堡，漫无边际的延续每一天，恒常不变有多么无趣呢？”Wandy的声音仿佛卡在喉咙里，只剩下微弱的低语。

“这都是那些有钱人在自怨自艾吧？”

Natasha不屑地轻嗤着“如果我说让他们跟我交换一天生活，他们肯定不会同意的，谁会没事自讨苦吃呢？”

“那说不准…”Wandy的声音愈发模糊，细如蚊吟。

“你说什么？”Natasha低下头，那怪姑娘却只是摇了摇头，接着伸手指向不远处的破驿站“天色太晚了，我们该找地方休息了。”

“你在想什么好事？”Natasha好笑地看了她一眼，接着托住她的手肘换了个方向“是那里。”

Wandy顺着新的方向看去，眼前不由得一阵发黑——那根本就是一棵形体怪诞的老橡树吧？！

Natasha不由分说地拉起Wandy的手臂便向那棵老树走去。

“等等等…”Wandy惊慌地挣扎着，不得不说，当她使出浑身解数的时候Natasha还真有点拉不动她。

“我们可没有钱去住旅店啊，我的大小姐。”Natasha无奈地松了手，却见那女孩鬼鬼祟祟地看了眼四周，接着冲她伸出手来。

“What the…”Natasha连忙把她的手按了回去，顺势用斗篷把那只手遮挡住，然后从斗篷的缝隙里小心翼翼地又瞄了一眼。

没错，那纤白手掌上躺着的真的是一把金龙，看上去有四五个的样子。

“你从哪搞来的这些东西？”Natasha活了十七年，还从来没见过金龙，甚至银鹿都很少见到，要知道，一个金龙就够她买一匹上好的宝马了。

“我偷的。”Wandy坏笑着冲她眨了眨眼“这回我们有钱住旅店了吗？”

Natasha不由得被她的天真气到笑出声来“你认为这荒山野岭的破旅馆收到金龙以后能让我们活着离开吗？”

“可是…”Wandy有些害怕地看了眼那棵老橡树，又回头看了看已经亮起灯来的旅馆，接着下定决心似地重重叹了口气“Fine…”

*

Natasha利落地点燃了篝火，接着靠坐在粗糙的树干上用树枝挑动着跳跃的火苗。Wandy则裹着她的大斗篷靠在她身旁瑟瑟发抖，漂亮的小脸几乎要皱到一起。

“说吧…”

Natasha突然地开口把缩在一旁的小兔子吓得猛然颤抖了一下，接着怯生生地抬头看着她，年轻的骑士忍着笑意板下脸来“你到底是什么人？普通的贫民可没有机会能偷到金龙。”

“我…”Wandy舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，接着将视线固定在篝火上“其实我是Erik亲王家的侍女，只是受不了在宫里的生活所以就偷偷跑出来了…”

“Erik亲王？”Natasha折断手中的树枝，清脆的声响在寂静的夜里格外清晰，Wandy又抖动了一下，下意识抱紧了她的手臂。

“是现在的国王之手，国王的亲弟弟Erik亲王？”年轻的骑士若有所思地将下巴抵在膝盖上“听说他是个很不错的人啊，连我们跳蚤窝的人都赞扬他，你怎么会想着偷偷跑出来呢？”

“我是受不了他家的那个公主…对，公主很烦人，太烦人了。”

“公主？”

“我们不要聊这些了，太没意思了。”Wandy几乎要将整个人贴到Natasha胳膊上，胸口刚刚发育的柔软隔着单薄的布料透出一股暖意。

Natasha清清嗓子任由她抱着，捻起地面上的一颗小石子，拇指微微用力将它弹了上去，树上发出一声轻微的惨叫，Wandy吓得一把抱住了她的脖子，甚至整个人骑到了她的身上，淡淡的幽香立刻充满了Natasha的鼻腔。

一只肥大的松鼠应声落地，Natasha笑着拍了拍Wandy单薄的后背“好了好了，我们有东西吃了…”

Wandy这才小心翼翼地从她颈间回过头来，充盈着水光的眸子倒映着橘红的火光“老…老鼠？”

“松鼠。”Natasha微微用力掐着她的后颈把她拉了下来，虎口不小心碰到了对方的腺体，那只小兔子轻吟一声从她身上翻了下来，捂着脖子一脸欲言又止的模样看着她。

Natasha利落地拨开松鼠的皮，接着站起身来“你在这待着别乱跑，我去清洗一下。”说着便不顾Wandy的央求，头也不回地冲河边跑去。

身边响起了高低起伏，抑扬顿挫的狼嚎声，头顶的树叶沙沙地响动，在这寂静的乡野山丘上显得更加毛骨悚然。

Wandy闭上眼睛做了几个深呼吸，强迫自己放松下来，从宽大的袍子里掏出了一本厚厚的书，借着篝火看了起来。

她从小就想到学城里做一个学者，甚至连做梦都能梦到那只蹲在学城前的大理石司芬克斯像，她曾暗暗发誓，如果有一天自己可以戴上那不同金属打造的链环，绝对连睡觉的时候都不会摘下来。

Wandy这样想着，混乱的心逐渐安定下来，手中的书也变得愈发津津有味。

“你在干嘛？”Natasha一回来就看到那个奇怪的女孩抱着一本厚厚的书，嘴角还带着一丝傻笑。比较令她满意的就是Wandy在被她惊扰到后猛然抬起的脸上写满的惊恐，这确实很有趣。

“跟你那些金龙一起偷来的？”Natasha手上握着一根长长的树枝，树枝的顶端还插着那只可怜的被剥了皮的松鼠“没想到你还是个书呆子，看那些东西有什么意义？”

“人若要保持思路清晰，就得多读书，就像你的宝剑需要磨刀石一样，”Wandy勾了勾嘴角“我可没有宝剑可以保护自己。”

不得不说，Wandy有的时候突然冒出来的话确实会噎得Natasha哑口无言，于是她只是耸耸肩，专心地去烤她的松鼠。

像是害怕自己的话让Natasha不开心，Wandy讨好似的侧过身靠在她的身上，柔软的长发轻轻扫过她的手臂“我也是很无聊嘛，你又不陪我玩。”

“切…”Natasha给那只松鼠翻了个面“谁要陪你玩，我可不是小孩子了。”

Wandy嘟起嘴“我也不小了…”

Natasha勾勾嘴角不回话，夜风掀起Wandy的长发，轻轻扫过她的脸庞，好像一朵暗夜中悄悄盛开的花隐隐散发着幽香。

Natasha闭上眼，贪婪地呼吸着那股香气，直到那香气中掺上了一股淡淡的糊味。

“Nat！老鼠糊了！”

“是松鼠！都怪你！”

“？？？”


	3. 第二章

翌日拂晓，当第一束阳光穿过摇晃的树枝照射到Wandy露在斗篷外的眼睑时，山丘下传来了一阵阵吆喝声。

Wandy揉了揉眼睛，皱着眉头坐起身来。地下的阴凉透过不软不硬的泥土渗入她的皮肤，酸痛的颈椎发出“咔咔”的响动——这糟糕的环境让她的脖子不可避免的落枕了，但她的心却前所未有地愉悦。

年轻的骑士在她身旁沉沉地睡着，在自己起身后便一把揽过原本枕在她脑袋下面的硬皮书，把自己的脑袋放了上去，接着翻了个身继续睡着。

山丘下面路过了一群黑衣服的汉子，他们高声唱着歌词猥琐的曲子，吐出的气息在清晨的空气里蒸腾着。在他们的身后的马车上，驮着几个大大的木质笼子，里面的人有些憋屈地窝在里面，有的面如死灰，有的则像是在沉思着什么。

她知道，那些黑衣服的人是长城上的守夜人，这些囚犯多半是被发配到那边去的。

Wandy从小就喜欢缠着老奶妈，一边撒娇卖乖，一边乖巧地拿来她的小板凳和银质小梳子，听老奶妈讲那些怪奇故事，其中就包括了曾经在绝境长城外击退异鬼的守夜人的传说。

“你起来那么早干什么？”Natasha的声音冷不丁地在她身后响起，Wandy忍住冲到口边的尖叫，迅速回过头来红着眼眶看着那顶着红色鸡窝头的骑士。

“我习惯早起…”Wandy轻声回答着“而且我饿了…”

看着Wandy捂着肚子的模样，Natasha揉着惺忪的睡眼站起身来，拍了拍屁股上的潮湿泥土“是该弄一些早餐了…”

“我不要吃…松鼠了…”Wanda心有余悸地看了眼早已熄灭的篝火，那上面焦做一团的树枝上还挂着发黄的骨头碎片，看到这些，她不由得闭上眼做了个深呼吸，顺便暗暗庆幸昨天夜已经很深了，她可以囫囵地把那半只恶心的东西吞下去。

“…”Natasha复杂地看了她一眼，手轻轻摸上腰间的小口袋，那里还躺着半袋铜板，是Eros爵士留给她的。这是她全部的积蓄了。

想到Eros爵士，Natasha的内心不由得又有些怅然，即使那老头子脾气不好还爱喝酒，却从不曾亏待过她。

虽说Wandy那里有那么多金龙，但Natasha也有自己的骄傲，既然她想成为一个像Eros那样的骑士，那么首先就要从善待自己的侍从开始。

“Fine…”Natasha叹了口气，伸手把Wandy拉了起来，只见她细嫩的指节轻轻勾在自己的虎口处，接着腰腹微微用力，提着裙摆站起身来，还下意识地欠了下身子。

「不愧是爵爷家的佣人，行为举止都这么优雅得体…」

Natasha一边这样想着，一边看着那姑娘弯腰捡起地上的书本轻轻拍掉上面的青绿色湿泥，接着小心翼翼地把它装回斗篷里，她真的很好奇，Wandy那巨大的斗篷下到底还藏了什么东西。

她们身处于黑水河北岸，三百年前这片高地完全被森林覆盖，只零星有些渔夫在此处定居。后来征服者伊耿自龙石岛渡海而来，他的军队便是在此处登陆。

说起来，那龙石岛此时的封君正是Wandy之前侍奉的那位Erik亲王，虽然Natasha很好奇为什么国王把自己家的封地交给了弟弟，却不是儿子。但想来这也不是她一介平民该多虑的事。

Wandy昨天提起的那位公主，Natasha曾经略有耳闻，据说那孩子并没有继承到坦格利安家的银发紫眸，甚至有人说那是Erik亲王在十几年前的大战后留下的私生女。

“我们要买些什么好吃的呢？”Wandy带着些许童音的语调打断了Natasha的思绪，只见她清澈透亮的绿眸子直直地望着自己，天真无邪的脸颊映着晨光，泛着一层清新的粉嫩，好像树上刚刚摘下来的水蜜桃，看上去可口极了。

“你想吃什么？”Natasha的语调掺上了一股自己也没注意到的笑意，她任由对方拉着自己向集市走去，香甜的蜂蜜和诱人的培根香气充溢着二人的鼻腔，口中分泌出来的津液逐渐冲淡了唇齿间那苦涩的焦炭味道。

一顿饭几乎花掉了Natasha口袋中所有的铜板，热腾腾的面包配上黑莓果酱，烤得焦脆泛着金黄的培根和一壶薄荷茶，不得不说，这钱花得还是很值的。

Wandy却不这样觉得，她快要被吓死了。早餐很完美，这不必多说，但Natasha为了省三个铜板而和老板娘吵到脸红脖子粗的模样却让她口中的培根条变得仿佛一片蜡油。

在她几次想要掏出金龙来解决争吵时，却又被Natasha锐利的眼神吓得缩了回去，直到二人找到一个折中的方法，Natasha和那凶神恶煞的妇人才终于安静了下来。

看着坐在对面翘着脚吃得狼吞虎咽的骑士，Wandy默默把自己面前的半盘白煮蛋推了过去，那人则毫不客气地伸手抓过来往嘴里塞，那架势几乎要把自己的舌头也嚼碎了咽下去似的。

Wandy看着残破桌面上干瘪的布袋子，迟来的愧疚感突然涌上心头，原本滑口的蛋白此刻也变得难以下咽，于是她伸手为自己倒了一杯薄荷茶，捧在手心小口地抿着。

“一会我们去村里走走，我刚才听说有人在办比武大会。”Natasha叼着一片裹满蜂蜜的培根条，踩在凳子上的脚还轻轻抖动着“冠军能拿到三十块银鹿呢，我觉得我可以试试。”

“我们可以先去买一套盔甲…”Wanda小声地提议着“如果没有盔甲是不能去参加竞技的…”

“这…”Natasha的表情突然凝重起来，是啊，她连一套锁子甲都没有…Eros老爵士倒是有一身，但是那套对她来说太大了…

“也许…你可以先用我的…”

“不。”Natasha用力地咬断口中的肉条，手掌微微用力拍在木头桌子上“总会有办法的，相信我。”

*

“傻瓜，像你这样弄，糖早就掉在地上了。”

Wandy坐在一旁默默翻看着手中的书，橄榄绿的眸子却不时地向旁边瞥着，眼神还带着些许愠怒。

Natasha坐在树桩上笨拙地搅动着手中的麦芽糖，身边的卖糖姑娘则耐心地教导着她。

这姑娘叫Shiera，是她们一小时之前认识的，Natasha风风火火地冲到人家面前问可不可以帮着卖糖赚钱，把小姑娘的父亲吓得差点把那一锅冒着热气的糖浆泼到她身上。

「真是想起一出是一出…」Wandy翻了个白眼，照她这个方法赚钱，想凑够一套铠甲怕是要等到下下辈子都不一定能买得起。她真不知道为什么骑士都这么蠢，放下面子有那么难吗？

想到这，Wandy不由得再次叹出一口气“我要去那边转一转，这焦糖的味道太腻了。”

“好的去吧，注意安全。”那人头也不抬，没有起伏的语气再次激怒了Wandy，她张了张嘴，接着轻哼一声冲着远处的磨坊走去。

“你的Omega生气了呢。”Shiera停下手中的动作，和铁锅里的焦糖一般的浅棕色眼睛闪过一丝狡黠。

“她？她才不是我的Omega，我们才认识一天而已。”Natasha耸耸肩，正要伸手用铁勺搅动一下锅里的糖浆，却有一只手抢先伸了过来。

“嚯，我上次吃到这么好吃的麦芽糖还是去年和父亲去高庭的时候，那里的玫瑰花蜜味道真的好极了。”

Natasha抬起头，对方的白金色发丝在正午的艳阳下耀眼得仿佛一顶皇冠，闪得她有些睁不开眼，那身漂亮的蓝毛衣和黑皮革外套一看就像是贵族家的小少爷。

“爵爷…”Shiera连忙把Natasha从树桩上拉了下来，两个人一起跪到地面坚硬的石砖上，然而不等她说完，那小少爷便捏着她的下巴迫使她抬起头来，湛蓝到发紫的眸子仿佛一颗暗夜下浸了冰冷海水的宝石

“不必多礼，跟我走一趟吧。”他一边说着，鹰爪般的手立刻拉住了Shiera的手臂。

“不…爵爷…”Shiera惶恐不安地想要站起身，却又碍于身份只得跪在地上，被清洗到看不出颜色的长裙在地上蹭过，很快便被扯开一道长长的破口。

“有多少女人想怀上我们坦格利安家的龙种，被我看上是你的荣幸，懂吗？”

那贵族少爷松开手，跟在他身后的两个侍卫立刻冲过来踢翻了铁锅，将Shiera像小绵羊一般拎了起来。

Shiera的父亲也从远处叫喊着跑了过来，却被小少爷迎面一脚踢翻在地，周围的平民们也都悄悄走开，一时间，热闹的集市上立刻寂静了下来。

“嘿！”

小少爷只觉得身后猛然传来一阵疾风，他眼疾手快地抽出剑来向后挥去，转过身却挥了个空，接着一记重拳从他的下巴狠狠地打了上来。

“她说‘不’了，”Natasha揉了揉酸痛的指节，接着抽出腰间的长剑“这就是你们坦格利安家族的德行？”

“王子殿下！”那两个侍卫连忙将Shiera丢在地上，接着抽出腰间的宝剑来。

“给我抓住她！”

血沫顺着他大开的口中喷溅出来，原本精致的五官也在瞬间狰狞起来，那贵族少爷胡乱挥舞着利刃，歇斯底里地叫喊着“我要把你砍成两半！我要把你的头挂在红堡上示众！”

那两个侍卫也立刻冲了过来，沉重的剑刃劈砍下来，Natasha连忙抬剑格挡，却被震到手腕发麻，不一会的功夫便被对方打倒在地。

两个侍卫一左一右地架住了Natasha的手臂，猛地踹在她的腿窝上，迫使她跪了下来。

“该死的贱民…”

气急败坏的小王子双手紧紧握着那把长剑，捂着下巴踉跄着走了过来，正要举起手，却被厉声喝住。

“Orys！你还要出丑到什么时候？”

Orys愣了一下，抬起头看向Natasha身后抱着一本硬皮书的女孩

“Wanda?”


	4. 第三章

“Wanda？”

Orys停下动作，暗紫色的眸子闪过一丝疑惑，但他还是把手中华丽的长剑收回腰间“你怎么会在这里？”

Wanda勾勾嘴角，看了眼仍然抓着Natasha的两个守卫“你养的狗还真的是忠心耿耿呢。”

“我在问你话呢，”Orys皱起眉头“你不在红堡好好待着，跑到这里做什么？”

“你管的太多了吧？”Wanda挺直腰板走到Natasha身前“快点把人给我放了。”

“你在开什么玩笑？”Orys被她气到笑出声来“放了她？平民打贵族的话就要砍掉手，踢贵族就要砍掉脚，更何况她还对着我拔剑，你说，我凭什么要放了她？”

“虽然我并不清楚事情的原委，但是…”Wanda挑眉看着他“她是个骑士，我认为可以通过比武审判让神来决定对错，你敢不敢？”

Orys愣了一下，接着低头看了眼Natasha，刚刚这人的行动非常迅速，如果她在一开始就拔剑刺过来的话，自己还真的躲不开…但也不过是些三脚猫的功夫罢了。

“可以，不过…我要求七子审判。”Orys的话一出口，Wanda立刻皱起眉头“你不要太过分…”

Natasha看到她踌躇的模样咬了咬下唇，盯着Orys一字一句地说着“你不要难为她，我接受七子审判。”

“不要说傻话…”Wanda立刻回过头来想要阻止她，站在一旁的Orys却冷笑一声“你听到了，她同意了。”

“都给我滚开。”Wanda冷着脸推开抓着骑士的两个侍卫，低头为Natasha拍去了膝盖上的尘土，柔声问着“Nat，你要知道七子审判双方都要出七个人的。”

Natasha愣了一下，嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起。

Orys轻哼着“答应的事可不能反悔，我给你一天时间，明天这个时候，我会带七个人来，祝你好运了，骑士。”

看着那人带着他的侍卫大摇大摆离开的样子，Wanda有些担心地抬头看向Natasha。那人的手紧紧捏在剑柄上，指节因为用力而泛着青灰色，下唇也被自己咬得有些发白。

“你们都听到了！”Wanda皱着眉看向那些在窗口探头探脑的人们“有人愿意陪她一起战斗吗？”

“我来！”Shiera的父亲缓缓站起身来“她是为了我女儿才摊上这样的事，我会陪她一起教训一下那个坦格利安家的小子。”

“现在还有四个，”Wanda握住Natasha的手“她做的是正义的事，七神不会放弃她的，还有谁愿意站在正义这边？”

Natasha复杂地看着她“什么四个？你也要参与吗？”

“当然，”Wanda柔软的指腹轻轻滑过她的手背“我可是你的侍从。”

年轻的骑士张了张嘴，握紧了她的手。不得不说，她此刻的内心已经有些后悔了，她不该把Wanda牵扯进来的…

值得欣慰的是决定参与的人越来越多，不一会的功夫，已经凑了六个人。Shiera的父亲，酒坊主和他的儿子，一个木偶师傅。

“还差一个。”Wanda看了眼沉默不语的Natasha，眉头紧皱地冲围观的人群“没有人愿意帮忙吗？她做的事是正义的啊！”

“算了Wandy…我是说Wanda…”Natasha摇了摇头伸手拉住她的手臂“倘若诸神真的存在，想必也是像北境的寒冬一般冷酷无情吧…”

“Natasha…”Wanda皱着眉看向已经四散而去的人们“你们心中没有一点正义吗？”

“小鬼，你跑来这里做什么？”一阵轻快的马蹄声在二人身后响起，Wanda紧皱的小脸在听到对方的声音突然舒展开来。

Natasha回过头去，握在Wanda手臂的手下意识松了下来，转而悄悄握住了剑柄。

那人看上去岁数并不大，稚气未脱的脸上两只深海般的蓝眼睛神采奕奕，他的身上穿着一套雕工繁复，上了瓷釉的白色鳞甲，灿烂得活如一片覆盖初雪的洁白大地，白色银线和钩扣在夕阳下泛着一层橘红。

他摘下头上华丽的头盔，头盔的顶端还雕刻着两只金光闪闪的龙。

「又是一个坦格利安…」

Natasha眯着眼睛仰望着那人发着光的银白色短发，眉头轻轻皱了起来。

“Pietro！”Wanda张开手快速跑了过去，接着一头扑进他的怀里。

“七神在上，你怎么一声不响就跑了，是想要我的命是吗？”少年不轻不重地敲了下她的脑袋，接着抓着她的腋下将她抱在半空中转了一圈，Wanda惊呼一声双手撑在他的肩头，脸上却带上了一丝甜甜的笑意。

“听说有人在这边闹事，所以父亲派我过来看看，没想到是你这捣蛋鬼。”

Pietro把Wanda轻轻放回地面，揉了揉那靓丽的棕红色长发，接着一脸嫌弃地从她发间摘出几根杂草“说吧，到底是怎么回事？”

*

Natasha支着脑袋坐在老树桩上，眼睛却不时地瞥向不远处那对兄妹的背影。

“原来她是皇族。”Shiera凑到她身边“听说坦格利安家都是近亲通婚，以保证血统纯正，我想，她以后应该会嫁给那位爵爷吧？毕竟那是她的亲哥哥，你看看他俩，多么天造地设的一对。”

“谁知道呢…”也许明天我的头就要挂在她家城门上了…

Natasha眼底黯淡下来，擦着长剑的动作也愈发快了起来。

“你叫Natasha，是吗？”

不知不觉间，那少年已经走到了她面前，手还很自然地搭在Wanda的肩头。

莫名觉得很刺眼的Natasha轻轻应了一声，歪过头去不愿面对面前闪闪发亮的两个人。

“别闷闷不乐的了，我愿意为你出战。”Pietro拍了拍她的肩膀，在看到她突然抬起的脸上写满了震惊后勾起嘴角“Wanda已经告诉我了，你是为了保护弱小才惹上这种事，坦格利安不该让遵循骑士精神的骑士蒙冤，所以我愿意为你而战。”

Natasha望着他怔了半晌，默默站起身来“…谢谢…”

“说起来你还挺厉害的，”Pietro挠了挠头“你真该看看Orys那小子的鼻子，红的好像一颗烂草莓！哈哈哈哈哈…”

“不知道他会带什么人来参加审判呢…”站在二人身旁的Wanda有些担心地抬头望着哥哥。

“无外乎是他家的一些下人吧，放心，不管是谁，我都会拖住他们的……”Pietro看向Natasha“他们宣誓效忠皇室，不敢对我太过分，至于你，就放心追着Orys那小混蛋，往死里揍就对了。”

看着他蓝绿色的眸子闪烁着的狡黠，Natasha低头看了眼同款笑容的Wanda，心里不由得一阵恶寒「这一家子都是些什么人…」

“听说我妹妹还欠你钱?”Pietro一边说着一边伸手摸向腰间的钱袋“真对不起，Wanda从小就特别能吃……嘶！”

手臂内侧的嫩肉被站在一旁的小矮子狠狠掐住，Pietro手一抖差点把钱袋扔到地上“你干嘛？！”

“哼！”Wanda瞪了他一眼，转身紧紧抱住Natasha“我才不要你帮我还！我自己能还上的！”

“我才不要帮你还呢！”Pietro揉着刺痛的手臂，耸着鼻子一脸幼稚地看着Wanda“我只是数数钱而已。”

Natasha心里暗暗发誓，如果这两个不是皇室成员，她会用毕生的力气把他们一脚踢回红堡。

「不过…这小子骑来的马不错…」

*

托Pietro的福，Natasha第一次躺在柔软的羽毛床上，那感觉和外面的泥土地差得太多了，仿佛置身于一片糖浆里，身体由于重力而不断向下坠落，一直通向地心。

屋里的香薰不断地散发出腐败的甜腻气息，让Natasha不由得想起了埋葬老骑士那晚，旁边的无名墓冢上悄悄绽放的花。

比起明天的七子审判，更让Natasha烦心的却是Wanda的身份。Pietro那身华丽的铠甲像是暗夜中闪烁的星光不停地在她眼前晃着，而她就像是夜晚仰望星空的一棵杂草。

她从没像现在这样为自己的身份而难受过，黄昏时分Shiera的话再次响彻在耳边“你看看他们，多么天造地设的一对。”

是啊，他们生来就属于彼此…

“啧…”

“Nat？”感觉到临床的人突然下床，Wanda支起身子看过去，却发现Natasha只是蜷缩着躺在了地毯上，后背不可避免地沾上了几根羊毛。

“你怎么睡到地上去了？”Wanda好笑地蹲在她身边，伸手戳了戳她的肩头“梦游吗？”

“没有…”Natasha抱紧怀中的剑“只是睡不惯这么软的床罢了…”

“那我和你一起睡？”Wanda拽着她的胳膊往床上拉“不要在下面睡，我自己害怕。”

被拽到一阵酸痛的胳膊发出了不堪重负的响声“行了我知道了！怪力女！”Natasha呲牙咧嘴地坐起身爬到床上。

然而那孩子却立刻贴到她身上，香软的味道冲淡了那令人头晕脑胀的香薰味，让Natasha原本烦躁的情绪逐渐稳定下来。

“不管发生什么事，我永远都是你的侍从，Nat…”Wanda的气息喷涂在她的颈窝“我不会离开你的…”

“…说什么傻话…”Natasha紧了紧环着她的手臂，黑暗中，她的嘴唇无意间蹭过Wanda额头光滑的肌肤，二人的呼吸皆是一窒。

Natasha小心地调整了下姿势，让自己贴合在对方小腹已经有些发烫的身体微微让开“那是当然的了…”


	5. 第四章

*

十年前，龙石岛

一声尖叫划破了午后的宁静。

“发生什么事了？！”刚刚过了四岁命名日的Pietro在听到妹妹的尖叫声后慌张地冲进了后花园。

Wanda坐在古井旁边的地上放声哭喊着，因为哭得太用力而憋红的小脸挂满泪珠，白白嫩嫩的小手上满是泥土。由各色花卉编织而成的小花环歪歪斜斜挂在她头上，那是Pietro亲手为她做的。

“Wanda！”Pietro不管不顾地冲过去把妹妹抱进怀里，然而当他抬起头，才看到站在一旁被高高的井口挡住的表哥“Orys？你在这里做什么？你把Wanda怎么了？”

“O…Orys他…”Wanda一边抽噎着一边伸手指着那带着一抹坏笑的男孩，然而还不等她说清楚，Orys便冷哼着打断了她“要叫王子殿下，你这蠢货。”

“你可是在龙石岛，不是在君临。”Pietro冷下脸来“这里是我家，而且Wanda还是你未来的妻子…”

“得了吧Pietro，”Orys厌恶地看了眼哭得乱七八糟的女孩，暗紫色的眼睛扫过她明媚的棕红色卷发时露出一股怨毒“谁知道她是你父亲从哪里生的杂种？做我的妻子，她配吗？”

“你说话小心点！”Pietro扶着妹妹站起来，挺直腰板站在Orys面前，Wanda甚至看到了他微微踮起的脚跟，然而四岁的孩子想要高过七岁的确实是有些困难“Wanda是我一母同胞的妹妹，你不要胡说八道！”

“够了！”浑厚的声音在孩子们身后响起，男孩们立刻噤了声，只能偶尔听见Wanda的啜泣声。

“父亲…”

Pietro红着脸低下了头，攥着Wanda的小手也开始冒汗，首相Erik亲王看了眼靠在井口的Orys，便走上前把一对儿女抱进怀里“发生什么事了？”

他温热的手掌轻轻抚摸着Wanda的小脑袋，指腹擦过她脸上的泪痕。Wanda小心地看了眼Orys，在被瞪了一眼后撅起小嘴委屈巴巴地回过头看向父亲，在Erik点了点头示意后才哽咽着开了口“王…王子殿下…把Coco丢到井里了…”

站在对面的Pietro听到后紧紧咬住下唇，伸手摸了摸妹妹的小脸，强迫自己不要去看Orys那副得瑟的嘴脸。

Coco是一只通体雪白的小雪貂，是去年亚夏来的使者进贡给国王后，由国王赏赐给Wanda的，相当通人性，聪明可爱，即使是不苟言笑的Erik亲王，在看到它和Wanda一起玩时候也会忍不住露出笑容。

Erik的脸上没有一丝波动，只是摸了摸两个孩子的头，站起身走到井边。Orys脚步凌乱地退后了几步，两只手不安地拽紧了裤腿。

Erik看到那只漂在水面的小动物微微皱起眉头“这件事我会告知国王陛下，那可是亚夏使者送来的礼物，王子殿下做这样的事确实有些不妥。”

听到这话，Orys立刻像一只被踩到尾巴的小狗一般胀红了脸，那双暗紫色的眼睛也泛起一层水雾“Erik叔叔！我发誓我不是故意的！求求你不要告诉父亲！”

他甚至冲过来拉住了Erik的裤腿，手指着被Pietro抱在怀里的Wanda尖叫着“是她！是她自己没有抱住那只白貂！我说的是真的！”

Pietro眯起眼睛正要开口，却被Erik用眼神制止，于是他只好瘪着嘴抱紧了妹妹，攥在她背心的手微微颤抖。

“无论如何这件事都必须让殿下知道，放心，我想他应该不会怪你的。”Erik伸出手揽过他的双胞胎，便头也不回地离开了。

Wanda悄悄回头向Orys看去，却被对方阴狠的眼神吓得抱紧了Pietro的腰，委屈的泪水再次从眼底蔓延上来。

*

月光灌进窗口，洒在Wanda的小床上，失去爱宠的她在今夜只能抱着一条红丝绒毯子默默垂泪，Coco在今天早上的时候还躺在这条毯子上和她一起玩耍，可现在一切都变了。

“都怪那个坏蛋王子…”Wanda吸了吸鼻子翻过身来。

“不要这样想，我的小公主…”老奶妈靠坐在一旁借着月光织着毛衣“Orys大人可是您未来的丈夫。”

“我不要…”Wanda最烦的就是听到这句话，她用被子将自己牢牢盖住，双手捂在耳际“我不要嫁给他，我不要嫁给任何人。”

“傻姑娘，就因为他淹死了你的雪貂？”老奶妈沙哑的声音像是呓语一般，手中的毛衣针不停穿梭，发出“哒哒”的响声。

“不是的，”Wanda坐起身来“我要成为伟大的学者，学城才是我想要去的地方。”

“这…”

话音未落，走廊里传来一阵嘈杂的声响，隐约能听到Pietro的一声怒吼，自从出生以来，她从没听过哥哥发出过这样的声音。Wanda愣了一下，飞速地跳下床去，不顾老奶妈的呼唤，直直地冲Pietro的房间跑去。

在快要跑到那扇大敞着的橡木门时，父亲的侍卫及时抱住了她，她一边挣扎一边慌张地向那扇门看去。

穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，她看到了被父亲抱在怀里，铁青着一张脸的Pietro，还有被侍卫架开，手中挥舞着一把大剪刀不停叫嚣的Orys。

*

十年后，白港

“唔…”Wanda伸着懒腰从柔软的羽毛床上爬了起来，身边个有着热情红发的人已经不见了踪影，窗外隐约能听到她哥哥说话的声音。

“原来你是Eros爵士的侍从，我听我父亲说过他…”Pietro没有再穿着他那身笨重的铠甲，而是穿着暗绿天鹅绒紧身衣，上面绣了十二头金色龙，一边肩头潇洒地垂着织金半披风，用一枚翡翠胸针别起。

他鬓角的银发因为刚刚洗漱过的原因被打湿而贴在脸颊上，额前的乱发被拨到头顶，脑袋还在乱甩着。

被他溅了一身水的Natasha有些不悦地皱了皱眉，抬起手臂擦去脸颊上的水珠，却见那人摊开手无奈地叹了口气“真羡慕你啊，平时让我妹妹帮我拿一下头盔都使唤不动，现在她却成了你的侍从。”

“你听说过Eros爵士？”Natasha自动忽略了他的废话，搭在剑柄上的手轻轻摩挲着上面的纹路。

“当然，当年他和国王陛下去讨伐多恩的时候相当骁勇善战呢，可惜在那一战被斩断了手筋，从此就杳无音讯了。”Pietro叹了口气“不过一般人应该奈何不了他的吧？”

“嗯哼，他一只手就能摆平六七个地痞流氓呢。”Natasha点头认同着，她早就发现那老头子不简单，没想到居然还是和国王一起并肩作战过的人物，这样想着，Natasha的心里不由得又有些哀伤。

“说起来，Wanda那孩子…”Pietro挠了挠头“有点娇生惯养，没怎么吃过苦，还好她碰到了你，谢……WHAT THE…”

话音未落，一桶凉水从二人头顶被浇了下来，Natasha眼疾手快地向后退了几步并没有被波及到，而Pietro却立刻被淋成了落汤鸡。

“又说我坏话！我可是你妹妹！”Wanda的声音从二楼的窗口传了过来。

二人抬起头，便看到那棕发凌乱的姑娘穿着一身浅粉色的薄纱睡衣慵懒地靠在窗边，茭白的手中还捧着一个陶瓷的水盆，一脸恶作剧得逞的坏笑看着下面。

清晨的阳光像一层金纱轻轻披在她的身上，少女明丽动人的笑颜不知不觉间牵动了年轻骑士的心

——她真的是个公主…

Natasha瞳孔微微放大，颤动着被她惊艳的脸庞摄去了魂魄。

被淋得透心凉的Pietro气得拔出剑在空中胡乱挥舞，不停地跳脚“你有本事下来和我打！看我不把你的头发全都剃掉！”

“来啊，你上来，看看回去以后父亲怎么收拾你！”

看着斗嘴的二人，Natasha不由得勾起了嘴角。不得不说，Pietro真的是一个很好的兄长，很好的骑士……

可Natasha却宁愿他是个像Orys那样的飞扬跋扈的恶臭贵族少爷。然而事实却是，他拥有着Natasha穷尽一生也得不到的东西，更重要的是，他拥有Wanda…

不知道自己为什么会突然冒出这个念头，Natasha感觉自己的眼底一阵酸涩，在二人还在争吵时，她便悄悄离开了现场。


	6. 第五章

无视了身后的喧闹，Natasha直直地冲前天晚上露宿的大树下走去。

她坐在大树的阴影下，背后坚硬的树干为她驱走了身上的暑气，转而将阴冷渗透进了她的身体，一路凉进她的心里。

她出生在夏日，中间曾经过两个短暂的冬天，她懂得寒冷的滋味，但那远不及此时此刻，仿佛冷到要把她全身的血液都凝固。

Eros老爵士经常教导她不要以自己的出身为耻，可那太难了……

“Nat？”不知过了多久，Wanda小心翼翼地从山坡下探出头来，好像一只田里的土拨鼠。她走到Natasha身边坐下，身体紧紧挨着她，那双没做过农活的，仿佛上好绸缎般的手轻轻握在她的手臂上“你还在担心吗？”

“没有…”Natasha摇了摇头，扯开嘴角给了她一个微笑“你哥哥呢？”

“去换衣服了，”Wanda把头靠在她的肩膀上，柔软的长发搔得她脖颈的皮肤有些刺痒“要知道，七国上下最臭美的男人就是他了。”

“他确实打扮得像个公主。”

Natasha忍俊不禁，Wanda更是笑倒在她怀里。毛茸茸的小脑袋蹭在她的胸口，随着她的笑声不停颤抖着，还有她胸前刚刚冒尖的小嫩笋，软软的贴在Natasha的手臂上，等到Wanda笑够了抬起头来时，便看到年轻骑士的脸颊已经红得和她自己的长发差不多了。

“咳…”Natasha清了清嗓子，不着痕迹地拉开一点点距离“这件事结束以后…你要和你哥哥回去吗？”

“回去？”Wanda皱眉摇了摇头“我不回去，我要和你在一起…”

“那你哥哥要怎么办？”听着Wanda还带着童音的语调，Natasha下意识放缓了语气，手也安抚似地摸了摸她的头“你是公主，总不能一直跟着我风餐露宿吧？”

“不用担心，”Wanda摇了摇头，感觉到对方的手从她头顶拿下来后立刻歪过头把脸颊放进她的掌心，还撒娇似地蹭了蹭“Pietro不会难为我的，我喜欢跟你在一起。”

“喜欢跟我在一起？”Natasha脸上露出一抹苦笑“我们才认识一天而已…”

“Natasha…”

Wanda的语气突然严肃起来，脸上的娇俏也瞬间消失不见，她认真地看着Natasha，那双橄榄绿的眼睛在树荫下变得更加深邃“如果是因为我向你隐瞒了身份让你不开心了的话，那我向你道歉。”

“不是的…”不得不说，Wanda认真起来的样子确实会让人有一点点压迫感，Natasha有些局促地摇了摇头，接着重重叹了口气“我们毕竟…不是一路人，Wanda…总有一天你会回红堡，嫁给你哥哥…而我只是一个平民而已…”

“我嫁给Pietro？”Wanda的声音陡然拔高，眉头高高挑起，接着笑出声来“父亲不会让我嫁给Pietro的，事实上…他已经有婚约了，而我还没有。”

“怎么会？”Natasha有些不敢相信自己的耳朵，然而她的声音还是掺杂上了一丝喜悦。

“本来我是要嫁给Orys的，就是下午要被你揍个半死的那个傻子。”Wanda拨动了一下自己的长发“不知道你有没有听说过这样一句话：每当一个坦格利安降临，诸神便抛出一枚硬币…”

“一半伟大一半疯狂是吗…”Natasha顺着她的话接了下去，那人点了点头“父亲知道他是什么样的人，尤其是他对Pietro做出那样的事之后…”

“那样的事？”Natasha疑惑地歪了歪头，在看到Wanda欲言又止的样子后连忙摇头“抱歉我问得太多了…”

“没事，”Wanda低头笑笑“所以他取消了婚约，国王陛下也理解了，说到底…他家也并不想娶我这个不像坦格利安的坦格利安吧…”

不知道该说什么的Natasha选择了沉默，Wanda也不再看她，只是盯着草地上那株刚刚顶破泥土的嫩芽，不知过了多久，久到连Wanda都感觉到尴尬的时候，她的哥哥终于打破了这诡异的气氛。

“我还在找你们呢，怎么在这里坐着？”Pietro换上了一身蓝色丝绒薄衫，袖口还镶嵌着一圈银色丝线，胸口的白银徽章上雕刻着他家的龙纹，Natasha此刻才注意到他悬挂在腰间的宝剑，黑色的皮革包裹着剑柄，尾端的金色龙头大张着嘴仿佛在冲着Natasha怒吼。

“你那么慢，难道我要留在原地等你吗？”Wanda耸耸肩，转头看向Natasha，却发现她正两眼发直地望着Pietro的宝剑“华而不实，说的就是他这把龙爪了。”

“嘿，小心点，”Pietro不满地握住剑柄“这可是清剿过土匪窝的英雄宝剑，不要随便诋毁他。”

“哦是吗？”Wanda挑眉“当时是谁一上来被人把剑都打飞了来着？”

“哎…”Pietro无奈地耸耸肩，看向一旁的Natasha“我妹妹就这张嘴最厉害，其实是个胆小鬼。”

看着气急败坏的Wanda，Natasha心里默默同意了他的话。

“好了，Natasha爵士…”Pietro单手抓住Wanda的双手将她抱在怀里，抬头看向站在一旁的Natasha“我还不知道你的剑术水平，也许我们应该切磋一下，再计划下午该怎么作战。”

“这…”Natasha看了眼他的长剑，下意识握住自己的剑柄“好。”

*

Pietro并不像Wanda说的那样华而不实，至少现在为止他都表现出了很高的水准，带着剑鞘的长剑仿佛与他的胳膊长在一起，任意挥舞着，却招招致命。

Natasha凭借着多年来Eros老爵士的训练以及从小在跳蚤窝里摸爬滚打的经验险险躲避着对方的进攻，可那凌厉的长剑却毫不留情，空气中不断发出锐利的声音。

看着明显处于下风的Natasha，站在一旁的Wanda紧张地捏紧了手中的小手绢，呼吸也跟着急促起来，有几次那镶嵌着各色的剑鞘擦过骑士的头顶，Wanda几乎要跟着尖叫出来。

不甘心一直被压迫着的Natasha下意识伸出拳头，竟然在瞬间把Pietro的长剑打歪，接着赶在那人震惊的时候弹起来，用尽全身的力气劈砍下来。

Pietro慌忙抬剑格挡，那属于老骑士的，锈迹斑斑的剑刃竟然深深砍进了他剑鞘上的红宝石，接着那颗宝石应声破碎成好几片，滚落在二人脚下。

“继雷加王子战死在红宝石滩后，这里要变成红宝石高地了。”

Wanda松了口气后得瑟地冲Pietro一笑，接着兴冲冲地跑到Natasha身边为她擦汗。Pietro心疼地吹了吹剑鞘凹槽里的宝石粉末“某些人还没嫁出去，已经是泼出去的水了。”

“其实本来是我输的…”Natasha看着剑上的豁口轻轻皱起眉头“论剑术我确实不如你…”

“对付Orys足够了，”Pietro上前接过她的剑举起来，仰头看着上面的纹路“Eros爵士这两年到底在干什么啊，把这好剑摧残成这样…”

“好剑？”Natasha按下Wanda放在她脸上的手，接着轻轻摸了摸她的脑袋“我以为只是把普通的剑而已。”

“嗯…”Pietro皱着眉，闭着一只眼睛检查着那把剑的曲直，接着用手指弹了弹“现在确实像把普通剑，不过没关系…”

他一边说着，一边把剑还给Natasha“悠着点用，撑过比武，我会找城里最好的师傅为你重新锻造一下的。”

“这些话我们可以留在饭桌上说，”Wanda看了眼正挂在头顶的骄阳“我饿了。”

“我说了她很能吃吧？”

“发现了…”

*

三人回到了昨天Natasha带Wanda吃早饭的店铺。大厅很长，通风良好，一边立着一排大木酒桶，另一边则是火炉。跑堂小弟拿着烤肉叉子跑来跑去，昨天和Natasha吵架的女人从酒桶里倒出啤酒，嘴里缓缓咀嚼着槟榔。

长椅上座无虚席，村民和农夫与来历各异的旅客并肩而坐。一手黑一手紫的染坊师傅和满身鱼腥的讨河人坐在一起；浑身肌肉的铁匠缩着身子挤在瘦小的老修士旁边；一副硬汉模样的流浪武士和轻声细语的生意人像老友般交换着路上的消息。

然而Pietro那头乍眼的银发却吸引了所有人的目光，虽然大家并不是在看自己，却还是让Natasha有些局促不安。

“抱歉，生来就这么风流倜傥英俊潇洒，我已经习惯大家赞赏的目光了。”Pietro甩了甩头发，冲邻座偷偷看他的淑女抛去一个媚眼。

Wanda在桌下狠狠地踢了他一脚，接着抬起手招呼着“麻烦快一点，我们饿了！”

跑堂小弟急急赶了过来，在他们面前奉上一盘盘面包，又从叉子上切下烤成棕色、流着热汤汁的肉片。另一个叉子上则有小洋葱、红辣椒和肥美的蘑菇。

Pietro揉着桌下被踹得生疼的小腿瞪了妹妹一眼，接着看向Natasha“这事解决以后你们要到哪里去？”

“等一下，”Natasha挑眉看着他“你同意Wanda跟我一起走吗？”

“她不是你的侍从吗？”Pietro愣了一下，蓝绿色的眼睛写满了疑惑，他看了眼Wanda，又看向Natasha“是她太能吃吓到你了吗？我可以付给你钱，麻烦你带她多吃吃苦吧…Shit……”

捂着小腿的手背被毫不留情地猛踢一脚，那双宝石般的眼睛立刻涌上一股雾气。

看着Pietro瞪着Wanda敢怒不敢言的样子，骑士好笑地捂着嘴“我打算往北方走，这个夏季实在太长了。”

“那太好了，”Pietro支起身子，仰头灌了一口啤酒“父亲派我到恐怖堡去见Bolton家的人，老Bolton很早就去世了，只剩的夫人当家，现在那里的治安不是很好，既然你们要去北境，那就麻烦替我走一趟了。”

“Bolton？”Natasha捻着肉片的手一顿，脑海里显现出剥皮血人的纹章“他们不是Stark家的封臣吗？为什么要铁王座派人去处理呢？”

“这中间的事可多了，”Pietro左右张望了一下，压低了声音“最近君临不太平，多恩那边浮躁得很，所以让你带我妹妹离开这边也有我的私心…”

“Pietro…”Wanda微微皱起眉“如果这里不安全的话…那我…”

坐在角落里的游吟诗人低声唱起了婉转的歌声，Pietro坐直身体，冲着Natasha勾起嘴角“你尽管带着她去游历吧，她这个书呆子喜欢当学者，至于我嘛…”

Wanda写满担心的脸倒映在银发少年清澈的虹膜上“我是七王国的骑士，理应保卫我的国王。”


	7. 第六章

*

短暂的午餐结束后，Pietro用七个银鹿的价格收买了坐在角落里的自由骑手。

“毕竟不能真的让我的宝贝妹妹亲自上阵不是？”Pietro把酒杯里剩下的啤酒一饮而尽，Wanda脸上的笑意在听到他马叫般的酒嗝声后消失得无影无踪。

吃过午饭后，微醺的Pietro不顾Natasha的反对为她找来了一套铁灰色的锁子甲，虽然样式平凡，毫无装饰，却历经沧桑，看得出岁月的痕迹。

“这太重了。”Natasha不悦地转动了下身体，铁片互相摩擦着发出刺耳的响声。一旁的Wanda把配套的头盔塞进她的手中“这个能救命的。”

“可速度是我唯一的优势。”Natasha把那破烂头盔戴在脑袋上，不大不小，内里的软垫轻轻托住她的头，除了头盔里的锈铁皮味道以外还是很令骑士满意的。

“那你就更快一点，”Pietro做了个滑稽的动作“跑得像风一样，那样敌人就打不到你了，说起来你骑马水平怎么样？”

“不怎么样…”Natasha摇了摇头，Eros那宛如洪钟的嗓音在她耳边回荡起来“笨蛋Natasha，这辈子也没资格骑马！”

“那就不要嫌弃这身盔甲。”Pietro耸了耸肩看向Wanda，Wanda点点头拍了拍Natasha的后背“Nat，你认准Orys就好，其他的不要管，哥哥会把他们摆平的。”

“有空的时候还是帮我一把吧。”Pietro不好意思地挠挠头“说来惭愧，出生在和平年代确实实战经验不够多，偶尔参加比武，那些懦夫也不敢真的对我动手。”

“我觉得你很厉害啊。”Natasha摘下头盔甩了甩她那头飘逸的红发“只希望七神真的长了眼睛可以眷顾正义的一方。”

“大概吧…”Pietro看了眼山坡下，一队金光闪闪的骑士正浩浩荡荡冲着这边走来，他伸手揽过妹妹的肩膀，冲着她做了鬼脸“Wanda，去把我们的正义之师叫来吧，战斗要开始了。”

*

“没想到你还真的召集够了七个歪瓜裂枣…”骑着棕红色小马的Orys挑眉看着Natasha身后的人，他抱着一只龙头头盔，乌黑发青的盔甲在阳光下泛着一层暖光，胸口还画着坦格利安的三头龙家徽。

他不屑地看了一圈，却在看到Pietro后眼睛一亮“哦，还有个小叛徒。”

Pietro勾勾嘴角，将龙爪扛在肩头“我效忠的是国王，是正义，这哪能算得上是背叛呢？”

“你们兄妹都是这张嘴很厉害，”Orys那双蓝到发紫的眼睛在Pietro与Wanda身上游移“那如果有朝一日我做了国王，你要怎样？”

“到那时，我再向您证明我的忠诚也不迟。”

Pietro把Natasha轻轻推向自己的白马“审判快些开始吧，我可不想错过晚饭。”

*

Wanda与Shiera紧张地站在临时搭建的平台外，眼睛直直地盯着场内的人。

作为主角的Natasha与Orys骑着一棕一白两匹马站在平台两侧，Pietro则穿着他那身雪白的盔甲，头上戴着龙头头盔，与Shiera的父亲他们一起站在Natasha的左右。

Orys炫耀似地拔出他的那把祖传的瓦雷利亚钢剑——暗黑姐妹，观众席里瞬间发出一阵吸气声。

「不就是几天前命名日的时候国王陛下赏赐给他的…」

Wanda鄙夷地看了他一眼，此刻她更担心的则是Natasha的那把残破的剑，对面可是货真价实的，坦格利安家族流传了百年的瓦雷利亚钢剑，说是削铁如泥都不为过。

这样想着，Wanda不由得咬紧了下唇，剧烈跳动的小心脏也几乎要从喉咙窜出来。

审判开始，双方同时冲了出去，苍老的酒坊主和他的儿子在一开始便互相绊倒了对方，看台里立刻传出一阵哄笑。

Pietro转过身去将快要砍到二人身上的铁剑挑开，用握着剑鞘的那只手挑飞了对方的头盔，右手的长剑重击他的护膝，那人惨叫一声跪倒在地不能动弹。

而另一边Natasha的情况则不太好，本就不适应骑马的她被笨重的锁子甲束缚在马背上，险险避过对方横劈过来的利刃后整个身体歪了过去，几乎要掉下来。

Wanda的手在不知不觉间攥成拳头，指甲死死抠进了掌心的皮肉，可她却像没有知觉一样，只是死死盯着她的骑士。

Orys带来的骑士们果然如Pietro所料，并不敢对他出手，然而对那些平民则下手狠毒，只是几个回合，Shiera的父亲和木偶师便被砍倒在地，抱着血流如注的手臂哀嚎着。

站在Wanda身旁的Shiera尖叫一声，整个人无力地向地面倒去，Wanda连忙将她拉起来，让她靠在自己的身上，然而战场上飞扬的尘土早已把勇士们的身影遮盖，只能隐约地看到白马上苦苦战斗的Natasha。

那个被雇佣来的自由骑手还没有受伤，却也在对方的铁锤下险险保命，就在他被又一次重锤击倒后，Pietro冲上前一剑刺穿了那人的手腕，接着伸手拉起了地上的骑手“钱不好赚是吗？”

“早知道应该多加些价钱的。”那骑手轻笑着站起身，与他一起再次投入战斗。

Natasha揉着眼睛左右张望着，Orys大吼着从她身后冲了过来，利刃破空的声音响彻在她耳际，她不管不顾地歪下身子，身下的白马惊叫一声将她甩了下来。

看到那人从马背上跌落下来的样子，Wanda感觉自己只要张开嘴就能把心脏吐出来，她咬紧牙关，眼底也一阵阵地发热。

红发骑士削瘦的身体在坚硬的土地上翻滚了几圈，头上的铁盔好像还撞到了地面的石头，整个凹了进去，但它依然起到了很好的保护作用，Natasha只是觉得有些眼冒金星，紧紧箍着她脑袋的金属片让她有些喘不过气来。

当Natasha费力地将它从脑袋上拔下来的时候，那个面露狞笑的王子正骑着马冲着她俯冲过来，手上的宝剑高高扬起，仿佛下一秒就要把她的头砍下来似的。

浓烟滚滚中，一个闪亮的东西从场内飞了出来，不等Wanda看清，场上便传来了Orys的惨叫声，原来Natasha抓准了时机，在对方冲到身边时调转了身体，狠狠地劈中了马腿，那跋扈的小王子便在瞬间连人带马一起翻滚到了地上。

正在Wanda欣喜的时候，在她身边抢到那闪亮的部件的贫民兴奋地举起了手中的东西。

——那是一只金色的龙角

Wanda的心里咯噔一声，她惊慌地踮起脚尖张望着，却看到她哥哥戴着那只断了角的头盔，双手横着剑沉稳地抵挡着对面的骑士，其他的人则早已躺倒在地。

Wanda此刻才注意到那个人的身材异常高大，手中如乳白琉璃般的巨剑看上去异常沉重。

“黎明…”Wanda惊讶地看着那把传奇般的巨剑，那是Dayne家的祖传宝剑，由陨石核心打造，锋利得堪比瓦雷利亚钢剑。

“御林铁卫来参加这种乡野比武是不是有些大材小用了？Vorian Dayne爵士？”Pietro用力将对方推开，手上的龙爪挽了几个剑花。

“抱歉，公爵阁下，”Dayne爵士双手握紧黎明“正如您说的，骑士应当信守自己的誓言，国王派我保护王储，我没有选择。”

Orys气急败坏地挥剑攻击着Natasha，凌乱的脚步越来越近，却被对方轻松地绊倒在地，那身乌黑发亮的铠甲布满了灰尘，随着Natasha凌厉的进攻又多了几道深深的痕迹。

“我是王子！你这个贱民！”被步步紧逼的Orys不知不觉坐到了地上，Natasha举着剑毫不留情地冲着他挥砍着，那人一边叫嚣一边单手狼狈地抵御。

手边突然摸到了什么东西，Orys嘴角露出一丝冷笑，然而他的眼睛却看向不远处与御林铁卫苦战着的Pietro。

“你们这些叛徒都该死！”Orys猛地挑开Natasha的剑，左手握着刚刚捡起的铁锤，他发了狠地将铁锤冲着Pietro的背影砸了过去，Natasha心下一惊，混乱中冲着王子刺出一剑，一道血花瞬间在Orys的肩头绽放。

Pietro只觉得脑后一阵重击，闷哼一声向前扑倒进了Dayne爵士的怀中。

目睹整个过程的Wanda终于尖叫了出来，眼底的泪水不受控制地往下淌，她不管不顾地想要冲进赛场，可周围的人却将她死死拉住，毕竟这个时候冲进去实在太过危险，王子和公爵都已负伤，他们可不能让公主有任何闪失。

“我们输了，王子殿下。”Dayne爵士把巨剑插进地面，怀中的Pietro则踉踉跄跄地推开他，一屁股坐到地上，头上断了角的银白头盔上赫然一个巨大的凹陷。

“凭什么！给我把这个贱民拿下！”Orys捂着肩头的血洞继续叫嚣着。

“背后袭击太不荣誉了，王子殿下，我认输了，您如果还想与这位骑士继续战斗的话，请自便。”Dayne爵士抱起手臂“抱歉，我不能辱没我的白袍。”

“混…”Orys看了眼站在他身前的Natasha，想要举起剑来，可肩膀的刺痛让他根本无法再战，于是他只得愤愤地丢掉了手中的剑，冷哼一声退出了赛场。

“王子输了！”

人群里不知是谁突然喊了一句，接着便是潮水般的欢呼“王子输了！王子输了！”

Natasha转身跑到Pietro身边，那人却没有任何反应，只是坐在地上喘着粗气。

Wanda挣脱了束缚，单手扶着面前的木桩轻快地跳进了赛场，她像是脱缰的小马一般冲到了Natasha和Pietro身边。

她伸出手去，却又像被电到一般把手停在半空，脸上的泪水大颗大颗地掉落在Pietro雪白的盔甲上。

“公爵阁下，您还好吗？”

Dayne爵士单膝跪地，伸手去摘Pietro的头盔，那人却小声痛呼着摆了摆手，身体靠在Wanda的身上，伸手握住Dayne爵士

“我有个问题…Dayne爵士…如果国王不值得你信守诺言，你会怎么做？”

“那我也会守誓到死，阁下，请您原谅我。”

“我不会因为一个人忠心耿耿，英勇作战而恨他，爵士。”Pietro脏兮兮的脸上露出一抹微笑，他抬起头看向Natasha“看来我们要学习的还多着呢。”

Natasha点了点头，跟着蹲到他身边，那人擦了擦Wanda脸上脏兮兮的泪痕，从她怀里坐起身来，轻轻摘掉了自己残破的头盔。

刺眼的猩红色染透银白的发丝，顺着他精致的轮廓滚落了下来。


	8. 第七章

*

Natasha曾经梦想过很多次自己进入红堡会是什么样的心情，但此刻她的心里却只觉得悲痛。

Erik亲王果真如传言所说那样严肃，可是此刻他冰冷的脸上却毫无血色，仿佛戴着一面白雪雕琢而成的面具。

空荡的大厅隐约能听到Wanda的抽噎，Pietro眉头紧皱地躺在羽毛床上，惨白的脸上仿佛被水打湿，汗水顺着鬓角滴落进暗红色的丝绒枕头，老学士坐在一旁为他缝合着伤口，铁青的脸色可以看出那伤口的情况并不容乐观。

“为什么…”Erik亲王干涩发白的嘴唇动了动，Natasha颤抖了一下抬起头来，那双紫水晶般的眼睛正直直地盯着她，仿佛能看穿她的灵魂。

“为什么不是你？”老首相的声音带着一些沙哑，尖锐的问题直击Natasha的心脏“为什么我儿子要受这种折磨？”

“父亲…”Wanda擦了擦红肿的眼眶，走到Natasha身前，野火般的眸子透着一股怒意“你怎么能说这样的话？”

“此人保护弱者…父亲…”躺在床上因为剧痛而紧闭着双眼的Pietro微弱地开口“正如每个真正的骑士该做的那样…”

他仿佛呻吟般的声音此刻却像一记重锤般撞击着Natasha的心，她从来没有像此刻这样想哭过，可她却握紧拳头，咬着口腔的软肉强迫自己忍住。

Erik亲王怔了半晌，重重叹了口气“请你出去，我需要冷静一下。”

Natasha低下头“是，大人…”她轻轻甩开Wanda抓着她的手，退后两步离开了房间，Wanda看着她的背影，又回头看了看躺在床上备受煎熬的哥哥，还是默默留了下来。

清凉的夜风让Natasha混沌的大脑清醒不少，她深深呼吸着风中淡淡的花香，却驱不走心头的那层阴霾，她揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，吸了吸发堵的鼻子。

“他会没事的。”

一个陌生的声音从头顶传来，Natasha抬起头，是Pietro雇来的那个自由骑手。

“你是女人？”Natasha愣了一下，带着哭腔的声音逗笑了那个坐在巨龙雕像上的女孩，她点点头，轻巧地从龙头上跳了下来，落到Natasha的身边“你在为他难过？”

“当然…”Natasha抬起手臂用力揉了揉眼睛“你怎么进来的？”

“我说公爵雇佣了我，所以他们就当我进来了。”女孩晃动了一下手上的银鹿“我叫Maria Hill”

“Hill…”那是西境私生子的姓氏，Natasha看向她被头盔遮挡着的脸，隐约看到一双闪亮的蓝眼睛炯炯有神地望着她“你怎么会做自由骑手的？”

“老爹生了就不管了呗。”Hill耸耸肩“我只知道他是个来自金牙城的老头子。”

“至少你有个姓氏…”Natasha抬头看着天空中那轮残月“我一直以为做骑士很简单…到处游历，偶尔劫富济贫，偶尔喝喝小酒，逛逛窑子，然后这一辈子慢慢地就过去了…”

这两天发生太多事，一直被她认为是老酒鬼的Eros爵士原来在年轻的时候那样辉煌，相比之下，她又有什么资本逍遥快活呢…

“至少这场比武你赢了，”Hill像变戏法一样掏出一只酒壶“保住小命比什么都强，别管那笨首相怎么说，诸神让你活下来一定是有意义的。”

“…大概吧…”Natasha低下头，颓然地坐在大理石台阶上“也许神看错了呢？我…我本来能制止这件事发生的…是我太弱了…”

“大部分人宁可否认事实，也不愿面对真相。”Hill淡淡的语调轻轻飘进Natasha的耳朵“这个世界有太多逞英雄的胆小鬼，能像你这样自承怯懦还真需要点古怪的勇气。”

“我…”

“Nat…”

Natasha回过头，便看到Wanda红着眼圈从大门里走了出来“你在跟谁说话？”

“嗯？”

Natasha再回过头时，刚刚坐在自己身旁的人已经没了踪影，于是她只得摇了摇头“我在自言自语而已…你哥哥怎么样了？”

Wanda轻轻叹了口气“学士说可能要留下后遗症，刚刚给他喝了罂粟奶，现在已经睡下了。”她紧挨着Natasha坐下，柔软的身体靠着她“刚刚我父亲说的都是气话，你不要往心里去…他只是太担心Pietro了…”

“我知道…”Natasha点点头，感觉到对方的颤抖后轻轻把她环进怀里“是我的错…”

“是Orys的错！”Wanda皱着眉用拳头捶打着自己的膝盖“从来都是他的错…为什么真正邪恶的人不会受到任何惩罚？七神绝对都瞎了眼！”

“有一天，他会成为国王…”Natasha说到这不由得打了个冷颤，那样的人成为国王的话…

“他做国王和他父亲做国王没什么两样…”Wanda靠在她的肩头，语气中充满了无力“如果不是父亲在做首相，国库早就亏空了，还好那昏君还懂得听一听他弟弟的话。”

“这不是我们该担心的事，”Natasha收紧手臂“God…我如果再强大一点就好了…”

“你会的，Natasha…我相信你…”

*

Erik亲王在Pietro的寝室待了一夜，Natasha与Wanda就在门口的台阶上坐了一夜。

Wanda在后半夜的时候不知不觉躺在骑士的大腿上睡了过去，还好清凉的夜风吹散了夏日的闷热，即使没有盖毯子，Wanda也不至于会感冒。

看着她那张恬静的睡颜，Natasha只觉得笼罩在心头的薄雾已经尽数散去，她好想让时间永远停留在这一刻，她甚至自私地想就这样和Wanda一起化作雕像……

身后沉重的脚步声打断了Natasha的胡思乱想，她回过头，便看到Erik爵士冲着二人缓缓走来，正当她准备起身时，老首相却轻轻摆了摆手，走到她身旁坐了下来。

Natasha立刻被笼罩在了他魁梧身躯的阴影里，她有些拘谨地缩紧肩膀，老首相看了眼沉睡在她怀中的Wanda，伸手摸了摸她的脑袋，接着解下自己身上的暗紫色披风，搭在二人的身上。

“我为我刚刚的失礼向你道歉，”Erik亲王缓缓开口，因为怕吵醒女儿还压低了声音“你确实是一个优秀的骑士，可惜功夫还不到家。”

Natasha听到他的话有些羞愧地低下头，老首相却拍了拍她的后背“你还年轻，在我眼里，你才和刚出生的小龙差不多大。”

像是看到Natasha眼中的疑惑，Erik亲王像是被她逗笑了一般摇了摇头，两只宽大的手掌轻轻张开，大概比划出了一只猫的体型“小龙虽小，却总有一天可以把血与火带到整个维斯特洛，我经常这样教育我的儿子…”

他一边说着，暗紫色的眸子透上一丝忧伤“他真的像极了年轻时的我…”他的上唇带动着银白色的胡子轻轻颤抖，接下来的话哽在喉咙中，再也说不出来。

即便最坚强、最自制的人，往往也容易被悲伤所影响。Natasha低下头看着Wanda，嘴唇紧紧抿了起来。

“她很像她母亲，”Erik伸手拨开Wanda脸侧的乱发“我知道她不喜欢做个淑女，可为了不让我失望还是照做了…她很懂事…”

Wanda皱了皱眉睁开了眼，在看到Erik亲王慈爱的目光后甜甜一笑“Pietro他没事了吗？”

“嗯，放心吧…”Erik亲王捏了捏她的脸，抬起头来对上Natasha的眼睛“我同意Wanda成为你的侍从，也愿意为你在龙石岛护卫队中某个职位，毕竟你的功夫还不到家……”

“抱歉…大人，”Natasha摇了摇头“我的梦想是游历四方，并不想一直留在皇宫里做一个普通的骑士。”

她对上Erik亲王疑惑的目光“所以我不能接受您的邀请…”

“我也不要留在这里，”Wanda央求似地拉住Erik的手臂“我想要去学城，我想要做学士…”

“可是…”Erik亲王有些迟疑“可是以她的身手…”

“我会努力练习…”Natasha站起身“我相信在外游历，经历磨难，会比在皇宫里混个一官半职更能成为一个伟大的骑士，如果留在您的大城堡里，人生就一眼能望到头了，我想走出一条与众不同的骑士之路，也是报答Pietro公爵的救命之恩。”

Erik亲王愣了半晌，缓缓勾起嘴角“我的孩子们确实没有看错人…好吧，但至少在这里待到Pietro可以下床为止。”他起身拍了拍身上的灰尘，脸上露出和Pietro如出一辙的笑意

“那小子答应为你重新锻剑，如果不让他履行誓言就放你们离开的话，他应该会很懊恼的…对了，一直躲着的那个小鬼，出来吧。”


	9. 第八章

*

五年前，君临

“笨蛋Natasha，比水牛还笨！”Eros老爵士的声音突然在身后响起。

趁他不在偷偷骑马的Natasha慌忙地调转马头，那匹老马却不肯听话，反而在原地突然跃起，用两只后蹄站立，直到把身上的年轻人狠狠摔落在地上，接着便悠闲地跑到一旁的马厩里去吃草了。

Natasha坐在地上揉了揉发痛的屁股，扭过头去看向靠着榆树憋笑的老酒鬼“或许笨的是你这匹老马。”

“不要找借口，臭小鬼。”Eros走上前，用一只手提着Natasha的手臂把她拉了起来“要想成为骑士，就得驯得住烈马。”

“那您今天准备驯多少匹烈马？”Natasha拍了拍身上的土，不以为意地反问着。

老骑士笑着灌了口酒，拍了拍她的脑袋，接着递给她三个铜板“你去远些的地方玩吧，别让我看到你在扒窗户偷看。”

他说完，便一脚踏进了两边挂着外表华丽、以深红玻璃装饰的镀金球型灯笼的大门里。

Natasha瘪瘪嘴，她才不想扒他的窗户呢……想了想那个场面，Natasha连忙摇了摇头，转身跑进了后巷里。

这里是Chataya’s brothel，一家高档妓院，听说这里的院内有一条密道，是曾经某个因为自重身份而不愿光明正大来这里的首相所挖。

整条街道都可以听到那令人面红耳赤的声音，Natasha已经见怪不怪了，其实她对那事不感兴趣，尤其是…一想到Eros爵士的声音也混在其中，就让她莫名的反胃。她摇了摇头，转身跑进了后巷。

眼前突然晃过一抹闪亮的金色，Natasha不由得停下脚步抬起头来。那是一个金发及肩，和Natasha差不多岁数的孩子，从穿着打扮来看像是个贵族家的女孩子，可此刻她却像跳蚤窝的野孩子一样蹲在地上，和一个看上去十七八岁的女人玩着猜瓦片的游戏。

那女人衣服上的纽扣被迫从衣领开到肚脐，饱满的胸脯从布料里探出来，可她却不在意似地勾着嘴角和少女玩得不亦乐乎，那金发女孩看上去也有些衣冠不整，至少Natasha看到了属于她衣服上的那条黄金雄狮腰带正被对方攥在手里。

像是感觉到她的存在，金发女孩抬起头来，那是一张干干净净的脸，琥珀色的眼睛里带着友善的笑意

“玩吗？”她一边招呼着一边开了口，带着些西境口音的腔调让Natasha更加确信了自己的猜想——这是个兰尼斯特家的人。

Natasha摇了摇头，伸出手来给她们看自己手心的三个铜板。

“嚯，有钱人啊。”兰尼斯特夸张地张大了嘴，旁边的女人也轻笑出声。

Natasha不悦地皱起眉，转身就要走，那个兰尼斯特却抓住她的手臂站了起来，Natasha这才发现对方竟然比她高了有一个头“别走别走，我开玩笑的。”

“坐拥金山和港口的大小姐自然看不起我这三个铜板。”Natasha冷冷地回应着，那女孩愣了一下，却只是咧开嘴“别生气啊，我没恶意的。”

“Mhaegen！”一个体态丰盈的妇人摇晃着她纤细的腰走了过来，冲着还蹲在那里的女人招了招手“有大人点名要你。”

“嗯哼，”那女人点点头，握着那根腰带站起身整理好了衣服，走上前亲吻了金发少女的脸颊“我要去工作了，下次再一起玩吧，大小姐。”

说罢，她便急匆匆地跟着那个妇人离开了。

Natasha扭过头去准备离开，那兰尼斯特拉着她的力道却突然加重“嘿，你可不能走，你走了就没人陪我玩了。”

“我倒是不知道贵族的大小姐这么不自重呢。”Natasha皱着眉想要甩开她的手，却怎么也无法挣脱，这人的力气真的很大。

“我带你去看些好玩的，怎么样？你就原谅我吧。”不得不说，这只兰尼斯特和Natasha所认知的那些简直天差地别，她曾听Eros爵士说过，兰尼斯特家净是一些虚有其表的伪君子，眼高手低，得瑟的不得了。

“我会请你吃饭的，”那金发少女央求似的晃了晃她的手臂“来吧来吧。”

本就没什么正经事做的Natasha在听到对方愿意请她吃饭后立刻点了头“好吧，我们去哪？”

“你绝对会感兴趣的～”那只金毛狮子冲着她投去一抹狡猾的笑容。

*

Natasha感觉自己的心跳几乎要冲破胸口，脸也烫到像是发烧，她握紧屋顶的瓦片，暗暗庆幸自己是趴在屋顶，而不是挂在窗外的平台上。

那令她面红耳赤的吟哦不断地从窗口飘出来，隐约能看到Mhaegen潮红的脸颊和迷离的双眼，她领口大开着，埋在她胸口的女爵耸动着身体，重重地在她身上起伏着。

“我跟你说很有意思的吧？”金发少女凑到她耳边“对了，你分化了吗？”

“还没…”Natasha别扭地往旁边挪了挪，双眼却始终不能从那扇窗户移开，呼吸也逐渐加重，女孩接下来的话也都像是一阵清风般从她耳边溜走，直到窗户里的二人同时发出一声高亢的尖叫，她才喘息着移开了视线。

“你第一次偷看？”

在一旁早就没了兴趣的女孩叼着杂草仰躺在房顶上，一脸揶揄地看着她涨红的双颊，接着发出爽朗的笑声。

“要死啊…”Natasha慌忙伸手去捂她的嘴，还压低了声音“会被听见的！”

那女孩被她捂着半张脸，笑着点了点头，直到Natasha将信将疑地松开手才擦去眼角的泪花“大战一场辛苦了，我带你去吃点好东西补补。”

“你们兰尼斯特家嘴都这么贱吗？”

“不，我尤其贱。”

*

五年后，君临

Natasha被一阵敲门声惊醒，她怔怔地望着天花板上华丽的壁画和兽皮，会想起刚刚的那个梦，Mhaegen那朦胧的双眼和潮红的脸依然在她的脑海里晃动着。

“Nat！”Wanda的声音在门口响起“要起来了！”

“来了！”Natasha连忙起身，却感觉到自己的腿间有些冰凉，正当她疑惑地时候，Wanda却直接推门进来了。

“怎么这么慢？昨天睡太晚了吗？”Wanda一进门就看到猛地用被子裹住自己的Natasha“你脸好红，没事吧？”

“没…”Natasha捂着自己发烫的脸颊摇了摇头“那个…我马上就收拾好了，你可以在外面等我吗？”

“我是你的侍从，应该照顾你的起居啊。”Wanda得意地扬起头，好像她才是被照顾的那个似的，可Natasha此刻却不敢乱动，只是伸手摸了摸她的头“我没有穿衣服，你先出去吧。”

“好吧，”听到她这样说，Wanda的脸上也升起一团绯红“我在外面等你，你快点啊。”说罢，便像一阵风似的跑了出去。

Natasha在确定她离开后默默拉开被子，看着裤子上潮湿的痕迹重重叹了口气。

*

当Wanda牵着Natasha的手来到饭厅时，Erik亲王手中正握着一封信，Hill则站在他旁边为他递去一把拆信刀。

自那晚以后，Hill便加入了龙石岛的亲卫队，现在正跟着Erik亲王做誓言骑士。

打过招呼后，Wanda便拉着Natasha坐到了他身旁，桌面上摆满了Wanda爱吃的甜面包、鸽肉馅饼、散发肉桂香气的烤苹果和撒满糖霜的柠檬蛋糕。

“趁现在多吃点，等踏上旅途可就吃不到这些好东西了。”Natasha捧着一杯薄荷茶揶揄地看着兴冲冲拿过柠檬蛋糕的Wanda，末了还看了眼坐在一旁的Erik亲王，那老首相挑挑眉表示认同，手指拽开了信件上的火漆。

那火漆是暗金色的，上面印着一只怒吼的雄狮——兰尼斯特

Natasha再次回想起那个梦，脸上又是一阵发烫。

Wanda却并不在意她刚刚的调笑似的，只是专心致志地解决着盘子里的食物，甚至还心情很好地晃动着桌子下的双腿。

“老狮子去世了。”Erik看着上面的信件，眉头紧紧地皱起“胡闹，真是胡闹。”

“怎么了父亲？”

Wanda抬起头，却看到Erik的胡须都气到颤抖起来“国王让那孩子去做御林铁卫？！这太胡闹了！”

“那孩子？”Wanda思索了一下“是说Carol吗？”

Erik点了点头，站起身来“Maria，跟我进宫去，我要去看看我哥哥到底被什么东西蒙了心。”

Hill应了一声，便跟着他风风火火地出去了。

大厅里立刻就剩下了Natasha和Wanda，只见Wanda支起下巴，一脸凝重地看着餐盘，一副没有食欲的样子“Carol现在是兰尼斯特唯一的合法继承人兼西境守护，国王让她做御林铁卫*真的是…”

“他也许早就觊觎狮子脚下的财富了吧…”Natasha单手撑着脸，脑海里又浮现起那个小金毛「不知道那家伙现在怎么样了…」

正当二人沉默的时候，学士大人却激动地冲了进来“公爵大人…公爵大人他醒来了！”

*御林铁卫：由七名骑士组成，他们宣誓终生效命，直至死亡；即便年老，身体残废或精神崩溃都要继续效劳。御林铁卫不封地、不娶妻、不生子，只对他们的君主效忠


	10. 第九章

*

Wanda顾不上手中吃了一半的柠檬蛋糕，便拉着Natasha冲进了Pietro的寝室，中途还差点打翻了修女手中的餐盘。

“没有一点淑女的样子，还是那样疯疯癫癫的…”Pietro头上滑稽地缠着白色的绷带，那头银白色的短发被包裹得严严实实，只有额头上露出了小小一撮。

Wanda不顾他的责备，直直地扑进他的怀里，Pietro稳稳抱住她，接着便捂着头发出一声痛呼“哎呦我的老天爷！”

“公主殿下，您快些下来，”站在一旁的老学士惊慌地上前一步“公爵大人的伤还没好，您小心些…”

“没关系，已经没什么大碍了，”Pietro拍了拍Wanda的后背，满是冷汗的脸抬起来看向站在一旁的Natasha“怎么样？我父亲没难为你吧？”

“没有，”Natasha摇摇头“他是一个很值得尊敬的人。”

“那就好，”Pietro晃了晃头“哎，那兔崽子这一铁锤，砸得我脑袋里像是灌满水一样，一晃就响，还疼的要死…”

“对不起…”Natasha低下头，喃喃地道着歉“如果不是因为我…”

“哎，不要道歉，是我自己学艺不精，怪不得别人，”Pietro摆摆手“说起来我昏迷了多久？是不是耽误了你们的行程啊？”

“已经快要一个月了，”Wanda从他怀里抬起头，伸手摸了摸他的侧脸“我都快担心死了你知不知道？”

“抱歉…”Pietro低头笑笑，然后像是想起什么似的看向Natasha“对了，你的剑怎么样了？”

“哦，我最近一直没有动过它…”Natasha挠挠头“一直用的练习用的木剑……”

“我确实浪费了太多时间，走，我现在就…嘶…”还不等他的脚踩到地面，头上的刺痛便迫使他躺了回去“真是够了…”

“你好好休息吧，”Natasha皱皱眉“时间还很长，不差这几天。”

“对啊，你好好养伤，”Wanda担心地摸了摸他被绷带紧紧包裹着的头“他是真的想要你的命…”

“他不是一直就这个样子吗？”Pietro皱着眉死死按着脑袋“等着瞧吧，到最后能坐上铁王座的还不知道是谁呢。”

他的话一说出口，在场的人皆是倒吸一口冷气，站在一旁的学士一副欲言又止的模样，Wanda眉间的小山包也高高鼓了起来“Pietro，这种话不能乱说的…要知道，小小鸟儿飞得到处都是，王宫里没有秘密。”

“…我大概是撞坏了脑子…”Pietro讪笑着用指腹按揉着Wanda的眉心，想要把她眉间的鼓起抚平“你凶起来的时候真的很像母亲…”

“好了，”Wanda从他怀里挣脱出来站回地毯上，伸手拉过Natasha“不和傻子聊天了，学士大人，您可以再给我哥哥喝点罂粟花奶，省得他胡说八道。”

看到妹妹真的生气了，Pietro连忙拉住她的手“别别别，我这不是刚醒过来吗？怎么又让我睡回去？你不想我吗？”

“你陪着他吧Wanda，我也该去练剑了。”Natasha摸摸Wanda的头“Addam爵士应该等不及了。”

“Addam爵士教你剑术吗？”Pietro一听便来了兴致“他的剑术很厉害的，我从三岁开始就在做他的侍童了。”

“我知道，”Natasha勾起嘴角“还知道了你们去剿匪的时候，你的龙爪是怎么被打飞的。”

“啧，”Pietro翻了个白眼“我当年才十岁！没有尿裤子已经很勇敢了好吗？”

Wanda听到他的话后，紧皱的眉间才舒展开，转而换上一副调笑的样子“也不知道是谁摔下马以后就开始哭了。”

“可我杀了三个流氓呢！哎呀，疼死了…”看着急于解释的Pietro，Natasha忍住笑意连忙打圆场“他说那一战以后就将你封为骑士了，真的很了不起。”

“那是当然了，”Pietro得意地扬起头“要知道，我可是坦格利安家最年轻的骑士，那个笨蛋Orys也不过去年才受封，鬼知道老国王死了他有没有那个本事能坐稳铁王座。”

“好了Nat，你先去忙吧，”Wanda再次冷下脸来，轻轻推了一下Natasha的手臂“我有必要教一教我哥哥怎么在王宫里说话了。”

看着Pietro僵在嘴边的笑容和哀求似的眼神，Natasha憋着笑握紧手中的练习用木剑“你们兄妹好好培养感情，我去练习了。”

*

“你又来了？”正抱着一捧鲜花的Addam爵士在看到Natasha因为奔跑而涨红的脸后为她倒了一杯梅子茶。

“您在忙吗？”Natasha坐到他对面的藤木椅子上“也许我应该晚一点再来。”

“还好吧，你可以先坐着等我一会。”Addam把手中的花放在一旁的桌子上，接着拿过自己的巨剑开始清理上面的血污。

他的全名叫做Addam Velaryon，瓦列利安自古便是坦格利安家的封臣，曾经甚至还会和坦格利安家联姻，因为他们多半也拥有着银发紫眸的特征。

Addam爵士看上去三十岁左右，留着一头银金色长发，紫水晶般的眼睛总是炯炯有神，平日里经常穿着印有银色海马的海蓝色丝绒长衫，那是他的家族纹章。

他那双精巧的手确实不像是能够握着巨剑在战场冲锋的样子，可当他第一次挥剑将Natasha打倒在地的时候，Natasha却真真正正地感受到了什么叫压倒性的力量。

Natasha喝着冰凉的梅子茶，抬头看着他身后的油画，那上面画着一个身型单薄的银发少年骑着一头浅银灰色的巨龙，与两头无主的野龙搏斗的画面。

“听说Pietro醒来了，”Addam淡淡地开口，Natasha这才回过神来“你和公主应该是时候要踏上旅途了吧？”

“是的，”Natasha点点头“首相大人想让我带她到旧镇求学。”

“这可是很长的一段路呢，”Addam爵士柔和地笑着“能应付得来吗？”

“船到桥头自然直嘛，”不一会的功夫，那杯梅子茶已经见了底“不过在那之前我们会先去一趟北境。”

“Bolton家的事是吗？”Addam放下手中的软布“那个寡妇确实是个狠角色，可惜铁群岛的那群铁民这几年有点蠢蠢欲动，只有你们两个去的话确实有点危险，看来我得趁这几天好好教导你一下了。”

他一边说着，一边起身将那把快要和Natasha一般高的巨剑背在身后“时间有限，骑马就等游历的路上让Wanda教你吧，不管你信不信，那姑娘确实是个骑马的好手。”

“……啊？”

*

“Addam爵士！您轻一点！”

Wanda一进到院子便看到被重剑击倒在地的Natasha，于是她立刻松开了搀扶着Pietro的手，转而快速跑到红发骑士身边。

“到了战场上，敌人可不会轻一点。”Natasha兴奋地跳起来，伸手轻轻把Wanda推开，转而顺着Addam的侧腰砍了过去。

皮质剑鞘与木剑交接后发出的沉闷响声在校场上此起彼伏，Wanda站在一旁紧张地观看着，她哥哥则歪在训练用的草人上看得津津有味。

“右边右边，嘶…”看到精彩处，Pietro还激动得比划起来，然而随之而来的头痛又让他忍不住按住那道伤口。

“你快歇着吧，”Wanda扶着他坐在台阶上，手中拿着一把丝质的小扇子，一刻不停地为他扇着风“就你最麻烦。”

“哎呀往后退往后退！”Pietro捂着头指着Natasha，那人却扎稳步伐，硬是接下Addam的劈砍，发麻的虎口让她几乎握不住剑，可她却咬紧牙关，卸了力道躲开对方的进攻，接着快速绕到他身后，冲着他的后背刺了过去。

“铛”地一声，她的剑尖戳上了Addam的剑鞘，那柄木剑应声从中间折断，飞起的木屑刺破了Natasha的脸颊，可她和Addam爵士的脸上都带着一丝快意的笑容。

“差不多了，”Addam爵士把剑收回背后“你很累了，Natasha。”

“还早得很呢…”Natasha想要走到场外去取新的木剑，酸麻的腿却带着她往地上倒去，Wanda连忙跑过来架住了她，Omega娇弱的身体很难支撑起她，很快，两个人便双双跌到了地上。

坐在一旁的Pietro放声大笑着，却又因为牵扯到伤口而痛得眼角泛泪，Addam爵士也轻声笑着把二人扶了起来“这不是战场，我的小骑士，要懂得适可而止。”

不得不说，Addam那张温柔的脸真的不像是个战士，倒更像是一个优雅的琴师，曼妙的舞者。甚至是在战斗中，他都像是在跳舞一般，整个人与那柄大剑合二为一，凌厉的进攻让Natasha眼花缭乱，然而这样的人，还不是御林铁卫。

这样想着，Natasha回过头看向呲牙咧嘴的Pietro，心里不由得对他更加敬佩起来，当然，这人不上战场的时候确实只是个屁孩子。

“早些回去吧，”Addam冲他们摆了摆手“我还有事。”

三人向他道别后便向首相塔走去，Pietro的头痛愈演愈烈，几次停下脚步喘息，这可吓坏了Wanda和Natasha，还好最后他还是咬牙坚持着回到了他的寝室里。

“你给我好好躺着，”Wanda用湿毛巾轻轻拭去他满脸的汗水，嘴里还念叨个不停“最近别想着铸剑了，我们会晚一点离开。”

“好了好了，别念叨了…”喝下罂粟花奶的Pietro听上去已经昏昏欲睡，不一会，便沉沉地睡了过去。

Wanda松了口气，站起身自然地搂住Natasha的腰“抱歉Nat，看来你还要在这里逗留一阵了。”

“没关系…”Natasha低头吻了吻她的头顶，二人都没有感觉到任何不对，好像这是在平常不过的事“我可以趁这段日子好好练习，这样就可以保护你了…”

Wanda在她的颈窝悄悄红了脸，覆在她腰间的掌心不知不觉覆上一层薄汗“Nat…我是不是病了？”

“怎么了？”Natasha有些紧张地拉开些距离，翡翠般的绿眼睛认真地望着她“那里不舒服？需不需要我为你找学士大人？”

Wanda半阖着眼摇了摇头“我的心跳得好快…”

她潮红的脸和湿润的眸子就那样猝不及防撞进了Natasha的心里，红发骑士张了张嘴，干涩的喉咙却发不出一点声音，于是她只是收紧了双手，把那人抱进怀中

“Wanda…我…”良久，Natasha轻轻咬了下嘴唇，Wanda羞赫地不敢抬头，却听到那人在耳边的低语“时候不早了，我送你回去睡觉…”

Wanda抬起头来，那人的眼中多了一股浓到化不开的哀愁，Wanda隐隐感觉到那是什么，于是她在心里发出一声叹息，努力扯开嘴角送给她一个完美的微笑“好。”


	11. 第十章

*

夜幕低垂，Natasha坐在首相塔前的巨龙雕像上抬头仰视星空。这是个清朗的寒夜，群星的光辉洒在山间，明亮无情有如真理。

还记得几年前Eros爵士带着她坐在托伦方城外的山坡上的那个夜晚，也是一个明亮的夜晚，他仰头喝下酒袋中苦涩的粮食酒望着北方，糜烂的酒臭味在Natasha的鼻息间流窜。

荒野外的树林中狼嚎声此起彼伏，或许是她露出了怯懦的模样，Eros爵士笑骂她还是个乳臭未干的小鬼，从头到尾都是一股夏天的味道。

“当冬天来临，积雪百尺，冰风自北方狂啸而来，那才是真正的恐怖；当长夜漫漫，终年不见天日，小孩在黑夜里诞生、在黑夜里长大、在黑夜里死亡，而冰原狼骨瘦嶙峋，白鬼穿梭林间，那才是恐惧降临之时。”

他一边说着，嘴边绽开一抹恶作剧似的笑“你什么时候才能长大呢？Nat…”这是他第一次，也是唯一一次冲她露出慈爱的目光。大概是酒精让他的大脑不清楚了吧，那时与现在的Natasha一同这样想着。

“如果我死了，你该怎么办呢？”Eros爵士干枯得如同老树枝般的手指穿过Natasha乱糟糟的发丝，拽得她的头皮有些刺痛。

“我自己也能活下去的，即使没有你…”她躲开他的手，倔强地说着，她要自己走自己的路，一如她这一生。

老爵士哑然失笑“我的家族曾有一句谚语，大雪降下，冷风吹起，独行狼死，群聚狼生。Nat，你不可能永远一个人……”

后面的事情已经有些模糊了，岁月仿如水蛭，渐渐吸走了人们的记忆，在Natasha的梦里，那个年迈的老骑士已经化作幻影，宛如灰色的幽灵，骑在浓雾聚成的马上，离她越来越远。

Natasha低垂着眼帘，死亡固然令人悲伤，但从另一方面讲，却也是最自然不过的事。

她侧着头端详着手中的剑。

今天早些时候，Pietro带着她和Wanda一路骑行到了维桑尼亚丘陵，在丘顶的一栋用木材与石膏搭成的，楼层足以俯瞰下方狭窄巷道的巨大屋子中接回了老爵士那把焕然一新的剑。

“为了复刻上面的花纹，我可真的是下了不少功夫，您看，我还为您打造了刀鞘。”

店主叫Tobho Mott，是个武器锻造大师，据他自己说，整个君临只有他能将颜色渗进金属，而非表面涂漆，更厉害的是，他曾在科霍尔学习过锻造，知道打造瓦雷利亚武器的咒语和方法。

Natasha没有多看那把刀鞘，只是认真的望着上面的纹路，精钢打造的锋利刀刃在月光下泛着冷光，漆黑坚韧的剑柄与护手经过打磨后褪去了那层污垢，露出原本的模样。

Wanda说这是一种类似龙骨的材料，而且历史悠久，剑柄末端的那颗被Natasha称作黑曜石的东西则是龙晶。

Tobho则点头认同着，却指出上面雕刻的花纹并不是龙，而是类似狼的图腾，当然，那也并不是狼……

Eros爵士…你到底是……

“Natasha？”Wanda的声音从下面传来，打断了Natasha的思绪，她低头看过去，那人正站在雕像的下方，抬着头望着自己“你睡不着吗？”

“嗯，”Natasha收起武器，翻身跳了下来“明天就要出发了，你怎么还不睡？”

“我也睡不着…”Wanda攥着披风的手指不安地缴在一起“想找你一起睡…可是你不在…”

自从那晚二人有些尴尬的对话之后，Natasha便下意识与Wanda保持了距离，到现在已经又过去了一个月，二人之间也再也没有过越矩的碰触。

“明天会很累的，”Natasha轻轻叹了口气“我送你回去睡觉…”

“可以陪陪我吗？”Wanda央求似的声音在清冷的庭院里显得楚楚可怜，Natasha舔了舔下唇，还是妥协了“知道了，这里有点凉，我们先回去吧。”

*

Natasha睡得并不安稳，在梦中，她正身处在Chataya’s brothel的高级厢房中。

她平躺在柔软的羽毛床上，房间中的香薰味道扰乱了她的大脑，面前是Mhaegen不断挺动的纤细腰肢，雪白的双峰随着她的动作而上下起伏着，令人面红耳赤的吟哦在她的耳膜不断跳动。

Natasha喘息着伸出手去，不受控制地在那绸缎般的肌肤揉捏着，欲 望的潮水冲击着她的理智，让她不受控制地低吟出声。

“Nat…”

Mhaegen低头亲吻啃咬着她的锁骨，口中破碎的呻吟刺激着身 下的人。

“唔…”

Natasha仰起头，附着在虹膜的水合在眼底晃动着快要滑落，于是她双手狠狠捏住对方的胯骨加快了动作。

“啊…Natasha…”

身上的女人抬起头来，那面孔突然模糊，紧接着便化作了Wanda的脸庞。

红发骑士只觉得欲火自脸颊开始蔓延，冲进她精神饱满的腺体，将Wanda涨得尖叫出来，信息素的味道弥漫在整个空间，燃烧过她的咽喉…她好渴。

Wanda微微颦眉，似痛苦似满足，那双橄榄绿的眼睛如泣如诉，曼妙的声音从她微张的小口飘散到空气中，那里被赫然夹紧……

“嘶！”

Natasha猛地睁开眼，汗水从她几乎湿透了的脸颊蒸腾起来，热热的。有些发软的双腿缓缓交叠，熟悉的潮湿让Natasha红了脸，她回过头来，心脏却在瞬间冲到了嗓子眼。

Wanda那张恬静的睡颜近在眼前，她看上去像是被室内浓重的信息素影响到了一般，眉头紧紧皱着，红唇微微张开，隐约能看到她粉嫩的舌尖，粗重的呼吸带着她的Omega信息素不断吹拂到Alpha的脸庞。

Natasha小心地转过身去，双手捂着依然发烫的脸，望着窗外的残月强迫自己冷静下来，然而身后的人却无意识地贴了上来，软软地顶在她的后背。

「要疯了……」

*

“昨晚没睡好吗？”头上依然缠着几圈绷带的Pietro打着哈欠向已经整装待发的Natasha招手手“你看你的黑眼圈。”

Natasha摇摇头，清晨的凉气吹散了她的困倦，让她忍不住打了个喷嚏，她揉了揉鼻子，把手中的剑扛在肩头，看向站在一旁的Wanda“要走了哦，下次再见就不知道是什么时候了。”

Wanda默默看了眼Pietro“真没想到父亲居然会缺席…”

“他忙着处理兰尼斯特那件事呢…原谅他吧，他毕竟是国王之手…”

Pietro伸手把妹妹抱进怀里，接着抬起头看着Natasha“虽然Wanda是你的侍从，但你不可以欺负她，不然我会追杀你到天涯海角。”

“我向你保证，我不会欺负她的。”Natasha勾起嘴角“下次见面的时候，我可能就是享誉七国的传奇骑士了。”

“到时候我会再和你好好切磋一场的。”银发少年在阳光下露出闪亮的微笑，他低下头亲吻着Wanda的脸颊“我期待你的来信，希望你可以如愿拿到属于自己的学士链条。”

Wanda点了点头，抱着他的脸用力地亲吻了他的额头，接着跑到Natasha身边“再见了Pietro，替我向父亲问好…”

“我会的。”

从地平线升起的太阳将东方的天空染成玫瑰色和金黄色。Natasha凝望着逐渐散溢的光辉，拉过Wanda的手“这一路上请多指教了，Wanda。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一阶段.完


	12. 第十一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二阶段

*

破晓时分，逐渐散溢的光辉把天边染上一层玫瑰金。躺在马车货仓里的Wanda低吟着翻了个身，身上的薄毯随着她的动作滑落下去，微凉的晨风吹拂过她裸露在外面的手臂，让她彻底清醒过来。

原本应该躺在她身边的人并不在，不过想来也是跑去河边为她找早餐去了。

Wanda从车棚里跳了出来，摸了摸被拴在树干上低头吃草的两匹白马，接着向山坡下望去。

朝阳自地平线升起，一根根淡红的手指从东方伸出。西边的天空是一片深紫，缀着几颗星星。黎明爬过田野和森林，世界在她脚下由漆黑转为靛青，再变成茵绿。幽魂般的水冲出山脊，天气和煦无云，晴空湛蓝。

那漂亮的，耀眼的酒红色长发出现在视线中，那人并没有注意到这边的Wanda已经睡醒，只是一门心思捉着河流中的鳟鱼。

红发骑士的长袖外衫和靴子被丢在岸边，黑色的长裤被卷到大腿上，手臂紧绷的肌肉和肩颈的线条在晨光下泛着一层浅金。

她和与Wanda初遇时相比长高了不少，那件贴身的秃袖衫在被水打湿后将她修长身体的线条完美地勾勒了出来。也许是因为小时候营养不良的原因，她的身体相较于其他Alpha来说有些许单薄，但Wanda知道她身上那些健美的肌肉并不只是摆设而已。

不知不觉中，Wanda已经趴在了地面上，不知道为什么，她有点害怕被Natasha发现，她不想破坏此刻这副美景。

微风吹起，她闻到青草和土地的浓郁芬香，她忽然回忆起Natasha身上的那股淡淡香气，她知道那是信息素的味道。老奶妈在她分化以后就给她讲过那些事情，当然，早在分化之前她就翻遍了家里的藏书，对这些东西已经有过大概的了解了，Pietro也曾经无意识地释放过信息素，但那和Natasha身上的还是有不同。

毫不知情的红发骑士仍然在专心致志地捕鱼，手上被削尖的树枝飞快地戳进水中，接着迅速举了起来，一条肥美的鳟鱼奋力摇摆着尾巴，溅起的水花洒在Natasha的身上，她微笑着把凌乱的长发拨到脑后，精致的五官在晨光中闪闪发亮。

“唔…”Wanda扭动着身体，地面一块突起的卵石不偏不倚抵在她的腿间，奇妙的感觉顺着那里涌了上来，充斥了Wanda的大脑。

她呜咽着夹紧大腿，紧紧攥在草地上的手背青筋暴起，不知不觉间，那把可怜的青草便被揉烂在手心，白皙的手掌也被染上了一抹绿。

一滴晶莹的汗珠顺着她的额角缓缓滑落，Wanda咬紧下唇，紧闭的双眼还在微微颤抖，青紫色的细小血管透过她薄薄的眼皮显露出来。

那前所未有的感觉让她的腰瞬间没了力气，整个人就这样瘫软在草地中，膝盖坚硬的骨头顶在另一条腿的腿窝，硌得生疼，她却舍不得松懈下来放任那舒服的感觉从她腿间溜走。

“你在这里做什么？”满载而归的Natasha发现了草丛中的Wanda，她歪着头有些好奇地望着她，那人却猛地颤抖了一下，接着口中发出一声不清不楚的低吟。

Wanda满脸通红地低头凝视着面前那片草地，红唇微微张开，小心翼翼地喘息着，刚才的感觉太奇怪了，不知道是因为Natasha突然叫她还是因为别的什么，她的大脑在刚刚突然一片空白，整个身体也失去了力气，还有她的腿心……那里现在还在不停地发抖呢。

“肚子痛？”Natasha挑眉看着她，接着蹲下身来，晨风带着Wanda身上的香气飘了过来，喉咙蔓延上一股干燥，Natasha耸耸鼻子，伸手摸了摸她的长发“是哪里不舒服了吗？”

“没有…”Wanda有些尴尬地摇摇头支起身子，快速地转移了话题“哇，好大的鱼啊。”

“是啊，”Natasha勾起嘴角，放在她头顶的手转而抚摸了一下她发烫的脸“不难受就起来帮忙吧，时间不早了。”

空气中游移的雾丝正逐渐被东升旭日所蒸发，马儿吃剩的青草上凝满露水，仿佛某位天神洒下整袋的钻石。

Natasha支起铁锅，把那两条已经处理过的鱼丢进水中，Wanda则从马车上取来一些香辛料和白面包一字摆开。

二人离开君临已经过去快要一个月了，为了保证安全，她们从国王大道一路向北，现在已经到了颈泽的灰水望。

在半个月前的赫伦堡比武大会中，Natasha靠着自己的剑术赢得了三十个金龙，这简直让两个人乐开了花，原本打算横吃海喝好好犒劳自己的Natasha却被Wanda泼了冷水。

在听够了她的一番大道理后，Natasha只得妥协下来，让她添置了一辆马车和两匹好马，还将Natasha比武赢来的盔甲和武器沿路卖给了佣兵。

逐渐充实起来的钱袋让Natasha也逐渐有了底气，然而从来没有拥有过这么多金钱的她却一时之间不知道该怎么花掉它们，于是骑士只好听从Wanda的建议，让花出去的每一分钱都能带来更大的收益。

“我们应该置办一些厚衣服了。”Natasha坐在石头上喝着鲜美的鱼汤，紧贴在身上的潮湿衣物被风一吹让她不由得打了个冷颤“到了卡林湾，你就能体会到冬天的寒冷了。”

“北境会有冰原狼吗？”Wanda双手捧着那碗鱼汤，想要让那热气温暖自己僵硬的手掌，红发骑士轻笑着摇摇头“就算有也是在长城外吧，怎么？难道你还打算去长城吗？”

“以后有机会再去，先把我的学士链条打出来再说。”Wanda嚼着松软的面包“我以为我们会途径白港，到那里的话会有好多好玩的东西可以交易。”

“那样就绕远了，我们毕竟还是有任务在身的…不过耽误一两天也没什么不可…”Natasha从怀中取出一卷被通红的火漆封好的羊皮纸，那是临走前Pietro交给她们的，要交给Boldon家的文件。

“铁王座为什么要跳过史塔克家，直接和他的封臣进行交接呢？”Natasha支着头看向Wanda，那人却把碗放到一边，起身从马车里拿过Natasha换下来的内衣“国王要求的，首相只能听命令，这个我拿去洗了哦。”

“好…”Natasha耸耸肩正要继续埋头吃饭，却像是突然想起什么似的猛地抬起头看向Wanda“别别别，那个我自己洗就好了！”

“嗯？”Wanda看着那人惊慌地坐起来冲自己跑过来，甚至差点踢倒铁锅的样子也不由得吓了一跳，手中的内衣也被那人一把夺了过去。

“贴身衣物还是…还是我自己来吧…”Natasha红着脸把那两件衣服藏到身后，侧过头去不敢看她，那白皙的脸颊悄悄飘上两朵红晕，从她散乱的红发间还能看到那双祖母绿的眼睛在轻轻颤抖。

Natasha难得的可爱模样让Wanda心情大好，她双手捧起对方的脸，轻轻留了一吻在她的鼻尖“知道啦，Natasha爵士。”

看着那人扭动着腰肢去河边洗锅的背影，Natasha悄悄取出藏在背后的衣服打开，上面明显的白色痕迹让她全身都发起烧来，她拍了拍脸，向河流的另一边跑去。

*

在吃过早饭后，两个人策马上了路，Wanda坐在货仓里清点着盔甲，Natasha则坐在前面擦拭着她的宝剑

“说起来我曾经和Eros爵士途经恐怖堡的时候，他跟我说那里面有一个房间，装满了Bolton家族敌人的人皮呢。”Natasha坏笑着看向Wanda，那人则耸耸肩“不可能，Bolton家的剥皮习俗早就被禁止了。”

“现在在任的那位女爵听说是个美人呢。”Natasha无意间的话让Wanda不由地皱起眉“那个‘血腥寡妇’吗？听说那女人是个狠角色，天天用水蛭吸血，说是让它们吸走体内的毒素。”

“那还真的是很符合恐怖堡女爵的形象了…”Natasha依然没有注意到Wanda言语间的不满，只是自顾自说下去“我倒是还挺想见一见她的呢，听说当年多恩叛乱的时候，她还不到二十岁，第一时间就带兵镇守君临……哎呀！”

话音未落，Wanda已经扑了上来，照着她的脖子就是一口，Natasha痛得拉紧缰绳，两匹雪白的骏马也跟着嘶鸣起来。

“你干什么！”Natasha感觉自己的眼泪都飙了出来，脖颈细白的皮肤上赫然一个深深的咬痕，边缘甚至还有点渗血。

“如果你是Omega的话，我现在已经把你标记了！”Wanda哼了一声，气鼓鼓地背对着她坐了回去，鼓起的双颊从侧面看上去仿佛一只小仓鼠。

“你吃醋啦？”Natasha捂着脖子坏笑着看着她，那人顺手丢过一条薄毯罩在她头上“没有！”

“好嘛，你真的是世界上最蛮横的侍从。”骑士拉开薄毯，叠好放了回去“接下来这一路基本上就没有村子了，我们拐个弯去白港买些衣服，明天就要深入北境了。”

“只希望某些人到时候不要被那个漂亮寡妇摄走魂魄。”

“你的嘴是真的很厉害。”


	13. 第十二章

*

不得不说，Wanda挑选的这两匹小马实在是聪明的很，当然，它们的价格也贵得吓人，起码Natasha在听到那骇人的价格后几乎想要立刻抽出剑来和那个“奸商”一较高下了。

然而Wanda当时却满足地点了头，出手阔绰地把它们买了过来。它们是两匹小母马，精神抖擞，闪亮动人，即使Natasha这种对马不甚了解的人也能看出它们绝非寻常良驹。

它们实在是太美了，毛发灰如冬季的海，马鬃有若银色的烟。

更重要的是，它们很有灵性。为了赶路，二人总是日夜奔波，白天的时候Wanda来驾车，黑夜则交给Natasha，直到有一天，她们惊奇地发现即使不用鞭子和吆喝，那两匹小马都会乖乖地向北进发。

“Wanda你看！”仰躺在马车货仓里靠着草垛的Natasha指着天空中的一只白色鸟儿“是白色的信鸦！”

“噗…”Wanda捂着嘴笑起来“傻Nat，那是白鸦。”

Natasha并不在意她的嘲笑，只是站起身望着那只白鸟“那是从君临飞来的吗？”

“不，白鸦只会从旧镇的学城飞来，”Wanda摇摇头“它代表着夏天结束了，凛冬将至啊。”

“这个夏天才几年啊。”Natasha不满地皱起眉头“看来我们到波顿家送完文件就要尽快往南走了，我可不想经历冬天。”

“原来Nat你怕冷啊。”Wanda一边说着一边拉开身上的毛毯，接着猛地扑到Natasha身上“快来暖和一下！”

“快起来！”Natasha听到背后的木板发出的吱嘎声吓得抱着Wanda坐了起来“会把马车弄坏的！天呐你又不是不知道这玩意有多贵！”

“Natasha你好抠门啊！”Wanda不满地从她怀中爬起来，却见那人的脸红得像是发了烧一样，她此刻才意识到自己正坐在对方的大腿上，腿心不偏不倚地抵在那个令人尴尬的地方。

最先反应过来的Natasha，她双手托在Wanda腋下，像是抱孩子一样把她举了起来，接着轻轻放在一旁的草垛上“我才不是抠门，这叫勤俭好吗。”

Wanda看着她藏在发丝后面发红的耳朵偷偷笑着，转身趴在马车的边缘看向远方，隐约能看到一座港口，海面上的帆船像蜻蜓般在在水面漂浮，桨叶整齐划一地起起落落，她们已经到达白港了。

城市整齐地坐落在白刃河东岸，宽敞笔直的大街则是用大卵石铺成的，便于行人寻路。房屋则是用洗白的石头修成的，并铺上了暗灰石板作为屋顶。

穿过海豹岩二人的视线所及皆已成为繁华的城区，豪宅，凉亭，谷仓，砖砌仓库，木屋旅店和市集摊位，酒馆，墓园和妓院，一座接着一座。

即使距离尚远，她们仍然能听到渔市里的喧闹，宽阔的林荫大道，蜿蜒的曲折小街，还有窄得无法容纳两人并肩而行的巷弄穿梭在建筑物之间。

Wanda对这里充满了好奇，整个人扒在马车上不停地向外张望着，完全无视了弥漫在城市里的鱼腥与海洋混杂在一起的刺鼻咸味，Natasha则单手牵着缰绳坐在驾位上，警惕地观察着四周。

她们的两匹银白小马确实有些太过显眼，不过这里到底是北境，而且还是开阔的港口，人们的目光虽然也带着好奇，却并不像跳蚤窝里的人那样不怀好意，于是Natasha也渐渐收起了身上的戾气。

二人在一家颇具特色的旅店下榻，这里的两扇大门由黑檀木和鱼梁木做成，门上还雕刻着古老的花纹，门的两侧各蹲着一只用红铜打造的司芬克斯，一个拥有男性面孔，另一个则是女性。

它们的眼睛镶嵌着闪闪发亮的蓝宝石，看上去异常诡异，Natasha并不想多看它们，Wanda却在那里欣赏得津津有味。

打点好一切以后，二人便手拉手走进了市集，臭鱼烂虾的味道让Natasha不悦地皱起了眉，而Wanda则兴奋地拉着她跑遍了几乎每一个摊位，短短一个下午，Natasha便见识到来自各个贸易城邦的商人们。

生着橄榄色皮肤和油亮黑发的密尔人蹲在花纹繁复的地毯上卖着绿色蜜酒，Wanda则被那些华丽的蕾丝和玻璃制品吸引得走不动道，直到被买了三桶蜜酒的Natasha拖走还依然恋恋不舍地回头张望。

“可别忘了买重要的东西。”Natasha无奈地看向一旁的大小姐，那人嘴里满满地塞着潘托斯产的小蛋糕，手中还握着一杯雪白的冰牛奶，另一只手拿着一堆打包好的产自里斯的精细织棉。

Wanda这副模样，不由得让Natasha想起几年前那个兰尼斯特家的小狮子给她看的那只仓鼠。

“我知道的…”Wanda吞下口中的食物，仰头喝下了杯子里的牛奶，接着满足地舔舔嘴唇“客栈后面有一家皮草商店，我们回去的时候可以去看一下。”

“我以为你忘了这事，”Natasha耸了耸肩“说起来你一会还要吃晚饭吗？”

“你这是说的什么话？”Wanda有些惊讶地抬头看向红发骑士“当然要吃了。”

“Ok，Cool…”

*

牦牛肉在烤肉铁叉上缓缓转动，已经烤了好几个小时，旁边的厨房小弟忙着涂抹奶油和草药，直到肉烤得香香酥酥，油脂四溢。

桌上还摆着甜菜、草莓和刚出炉的面包，Natasha支着下巴和一旁染着明亮的彩色胡子的泰洛西人碰着杯，Wanda则和一个来自学城的布拉佛斯人谈天说地。

不得不说，Natasha还是很佩服Wanda的，她在回到客栈后只是和那个布拉佛斯人说了几句让人听不懂的古老语言，那人便大笑着邀请二人过来一同用餐，从这顿晚饭的质量来看，价格应该也不菲。

在Natasha醉到栽进泰洛西人的彩色大胡子里的时候，Wanda终于结束了谈话，那布拉佛斯人低头亲吻了她的手背，接着优雅地鞠躬离开。

“你都跟他说了些什么啊？”Natasha不满地把人拉过来凑到她耳边“聊得这么晚，我们还要赶路呢。”

“只是听他讲了讲在学城的经历罢了。”Wanda耸了耸肩，接着伸手摸摸她有些发烫的脸颊“你今天喝了不少，快些上去睡觉吧…啊！”

话音未落，那个坐在一旁的泰洛西人站起身来也准备回屋，却不小心打翻了木桌上的酒桶，Wanda身上的雪白绒裙立刻被那上好的葡萄酒打湿，冰凉的酒液激得她忍不住发起抖来。

“嘿！”Natasha不满地拉住那人的衣袖，努力地站稳脚步“你怎么搞的？”

“亲爱的小姐，”那人立刻转过身来，彩色的胡子因为加重的呼吸而在空气中轻颤着“真的很抱歉，我可能喝得太多了…我应该怎么补偿您呢？”

Wanda无奈地摊开手“没关系，谁都有犯错的时候，我们相隔万里能在白港相遇也是受七神的祝福，而且这只是个意外而已，我不需要你的赔偿。”

“小姐，您真的是个慷慨的人。”泰洛西人微笑着点了点头，低头亲吻了她的手背“我叫Alequo Adarys，明天就要从港口回到泰洛西了，如果您需要我的帮助，给我写信就好，我会尽我的所能帮助你的。”

“怎么就算了？不能这么…Wanda！”

Wanda冲那人投去一抹微笑，接着拉过一旁骂骂咧咧正准备拔剑的醉鬼上了楼。

“天亮后黑夜的美要消散，酒醒后说过的话就不算，Nat，你们都喝多了。”回到屋里，Wanda笑着为骑士褪去身上的衣服“我怎么会笨到和喝过酒的人讲道理呢？快躺下睡觉吧。”

隐约感觉被内涵到的Natasha撇撇嘴，酒精让她的感官都迟钝了下来，她实在没有多余的脑子去思考Wanda话里的意思，于是只是任由她为自己换好衣服，便倒头睡去了。

看着一挨枕头就着的骑士，Wanda无奈地笑了笑，回头看向镜子里的自己，她的衣服确实已经不能穿了，可换洗的衣服全在早些时候被自己打包在行李里，思来想去，她只得脱掉那满是酒污的裙子，随便清洗了一下便躺在了骑士的身边。

*

白港被称为“北境的嘴巴”，到了夜里还是有些寒冷的。

身上酒精的热度逐渐消散，Natasha吸了吸有些发堵的鼻子转过身来，却被一股幽香吸引得睁开了眼。

面前的画面让她全身的血液在一瞬间沸腾起来，原本残留的醉意也立刻消失得无影无踪。

苍白的月光从绒布窗帘的缝隙里透进来，铺满了Wanda无暇的肌肤，她整个后背都暴露在空气里，暴露在Natasha的面前。

她卷曲的棕红色长发随意地散在枕头上，颈后淡粉色的腺体隐隐散发着那令骑士梦萦魂绕的香味，脊柱的凸起一路向下延伸，再到那两个性感的腰窝，再往下……就是她翘起的臀瓣，那看上去手感极佳的地方让Natasha忍不住伸出手去。

滚烫的手掌贴合到她微凉的肌肤，Wanda轻轻地低吟了一声，Natasha连忙收回手来，转过身去将额头贴上墙面，企图用那冰冷为自己降温。

手不听话地伸到了腿间，当Natasha回过神时，她睡裙的下摆已经被悄悄顶开，樱粉色的腺体在她的手心神采奕奕地抬着头，还在发着抖，顶端的小口开合着吐露出透明的腺液。

力道逐渐加重，Natasha咬紧下唇，手却控制不住地上下撸动起来，另一只手的手掌还紧紧盖在顶端摩擦着那敏感的端头。

“唔…”

隐忍的呻吟和粗重的喘息喷吐在面前冷冰冰的墙面，可她想要的并不是这样，她想要的是…

Natasha慢慢转过身，盈着泪光的眸子像是黑暗中的两团火，只想要把面前毫不知情背对着她睡得香甜的Omega融化。

粘稠水声逐渐加大，Natasha一边抽噎着调整呼吸，一边加快了速度。

脑海中隐约想起了Chataya’s brothel的Mhaegen，她曾经看见过那漂亮的姑娘是怎样把贵族女爵的腺体含进口中安抚的。

年轻的骑士闭上眼，汗水混杂着生理性的泪水顺着她的脸颊无声地跌落在羽毛枕外包裹着的丝绸上，只剩一缕青烟在月光下消散。

脑海中的Mhaegen像是伺候那位女爵一样，用粉嫩的唇瓣包裹住她的顶端，柔软的舌尖挑逗着她敏感的端头，扫过所有的沟壑，接着将她整个含住，一边吸吮一边上下吞吐。

「Mhaegen…Mhaegen…」脑中的那个女孩抬起头来，可Natasha却看不清她的脸，只看到一双清澈的绿眼睛，充满着情欲，直勾勾地望着她。

“哈啊…”Natasha难耐地张开口呼吸着，双腿踢乱了身下的床单。

「Mhaegen…」

那姑娘的五官开始变得清晰，棕红色的长卷发凌乱地披在肩头，柔和的绿眼睛像是一头小鹿一般怯怯地张望着，被她的腺体塞满的脸颊微微鼓起，可爱得像是一只小仓鼠。

她吐出口中的粗大，抬起头望着骑士，餍足地眯着眼睛，舌尖滑过嘴角的乳白色液体，她冲着她魅惑地开口“Nat…”

「Wanda…」

“唔嗯！”Natasha睁开眼，腺体在一瞬间成结，那被幻象中的Wanda尽数喝下的液体不受控制地从顶端喷溅而出，洒在了躺在她对面的Omega背上。

Natasha无力地瘫倒在床榻上，眼看着那人纯洁无暇的肌肤上属于自己的粘稠液体缓缓滑落，甚至还顺着她翘起的臀瓣滑进臀缝。

看着这淫靡的场景，Natasha只觉得自己手中的东西再次精神了起来。


	14. 第十三章

*

Natasha红着脸脱下自己的睡裙，颤抖的手轻轻扶在Wanda的肩头，用那柔软的布料轻轻擦拭着对方背上的狼藉。

“Nat？”Wanda被身后的动静惊醒，正要转身询问，托在她肩胛骨上的温热手掌却微微用力把她顶住，低哑的嗓音从身后传来“不要动…”

骑士的声音带着一丝莫名的慵懒和些许喘息，Wanda红着脸抱紧怀中的被子，乖巧地点了点头。

Natasha轻轻松了口气，放在Wanda身上的手也放轻了力道，她甚至有些担心睡裙的布料划伤对方细嫩光滑的肌肤。

看着她后背的那粘稠的热液一点点被擦拭干净，骑士终于放心下来，却在看到她颤抖的臀瓣上的湿痕后再次激动起来。

“Na…Nat…你做什么…”感觉到对方的手来到了自己的下身，Wanda羞赫地缩紧身体，那人却用有些发烫的手掌捏住她那团柔软轻轻拉开，睡裙的裙角不小心蹭过她腿心的敏感，让她忍不住娇吟出声“唔…Nat…不要…”

Wanda细碎的呻吟让Natasha立刻产生了一种奇怪的冲动，残留的理智将她狠狠拉住，于是骑士只是加快了速度把那里擦干净，接着拉过被子把人紧紧裹在里面，她自己则从身后把Wanda抱在怀里。

骑士温热的呼吸带着轻微的喘息喷吐在Wanda耳际“快睡吧…”

Wanda双手环抱着自己，不知不觉挺立起来的乳尖硬硬地戳在光滑的手臂上，腿心也酥麻得不行，她红着脸用被子把自己埋了起来，手掌向下覆盖住自己的小腹，那里有些发酸，还伴随着一种说不上来的空虚。

这让Wanda不由得想起了前几天在草丛里的感觉，她不知道自己做了什么，好像只是一道白光从脑海中闪过，那酸麻的地方就化作一团春水，满足又遗憾的感觉让她迫不及待想要被什么东西填满。

“Nat…”她小声地呼唤着身后的人，那人则隔着薄被蹭了蹭她的肩膀“…嗯？”

“我好热…”Wanda转动着身体想要扭过来，却被那人紧紧地抱住“别乱动…会感冒的…”她一边说着，还一边加重了力道，可那抵在Wanda后背的东西却迟迟不肯消退。

被子下被汗水打湿的身体让Wanda有些难受，可最难受的却还是那酸胀的腿心，Natasha的每次呼吸都能让她敏感的花瓣不自觉地颤抖，很快，Wanda便感觉到自己的身下已经有些一塌糊涂了。

夜还很漫长，一直到很久的将来，她们都忘不了那个夜晚，那个暗夜中悄悄绽放的铃兰与玫瑰蜜酒香气交织在一起的，黏黏的临冬之夜。

*

“早…”

Natasha整理着小银马的鬃毛，看向缓缓冲她走来的Wanda，那人脸上带着一抹浅浅的红晕，手中好像还拿着什么。

骑士在看清她手中的东西时也不由得红了脸，那是她昨晚穿过的睡裙。

“我…我帮你洗了一下…”Wanda转过身把睡裙搭在马车的边缘“那个…已经洗干净了…”

虽然不太确定那上面的痕迹是不是如自己心里所想，但那隐隐散发出来的信息素确实有些太过浓重，再加上Natasha涨红的脸，更让Wanda确定了心中的想法。

“谢谢…”红发骑士舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，转身把二人昨天买回来的那些货物搬到了马车上“继续北上吧，时候不早了…”

“好…”

*

尴尬的气氛在二人中间流窜着，Wanda几次想要开口说些什么，却在看到Natasha紧绷着的下颌线条后都默默憋了回去。

白刃河湍急的水流冲刷着沿岸的土地，清冷的空气让Wanda忍不住拉紧了身上的红色天鹅绒披风。不知不觉中，沿路的草地上已经铺满了雪白的冰晶，二人吐出的呼吸也变成了一缕白烟，然而她们甚至才走了一上午。

“Nat你冷不冷？”思来想去，Wanda还是开了口，Natasha环抱着手臂，紧贴在身上的羊皮衣也有些抵挡不住这里的寒冷，她回过头看向小脸被冻得惨白的Wanda点了点头“我们应该把衣服都拿出来的，在这么走下去，还没到波顿家，我们就会被冻死了。”

“至少那寡妇应该不太好剥下我们的皮了。”Wanda耸耸肩，从行李中取出早已准备好的熊皮大衣，Natasha坚持让她把那件大衣穿上，导致一身皮草的Wanda看上去活脱脱像一只小熊。

路边的农田逐渐变少，偶尔能看到远方转动着的风车，躺在货仓里闭目养神的Natasha突然神色一凛，眼疾手快地把坐在驾座的Wanda拖了下来。

一支羽箭贴着Wanda的头顶擦了过去，紧接着又是三支箭冲着马车射了过来。两匹小马惊慌地人立起来，嘶鸣声在旷野中回荡。

Natasha压下Wanda的脑袋，接着迅速从马车上跳了下去，长剑出鞘，犹如鞭子破空。她挥砍着斩断不停射来的箭矢，冲着箭飞来的方向冲了过去。

那偷袭她们的人大喊一声，从巨石后面冲了出来，举剑冲着Natasha劈砍过来。

“你们是什么人？”Natasha沉稳地接下他的攻击，翡翠般的眸子瞪向一旁跟着冲出来的两个男人“马车里的人不是骑士，你们不要动她。”

“把身上的衣服，还有车上的东西都留下，我可以饶你一命。”带头的男人怒视着她，手中的剑发出咔咔的响声。

“哦？口气这么大？”Natasha勾起嘴角，微微用力抵开对方，迅速退回马车边“你们可以一起上。”

“Nat…”Wanda小心地从马车里探出头来，看到那些人身上的黑色衣服后了然地点了点头，接着凑到骑士耳边“他们是守夜人的逃兵…不会讲什么骑士精神的。”

那三个人听到Wanda的话后面目逐渐狰狞起来，握着剑的手也青筋暴起。

“呵，原来是一群胆小鬼。”Natasha勾起嘴角“好吧，那我就把你们全部抓起来，送到临冬城交给史塔克大人。”

逃兵们像是被激怒了一般怒吼一声，拼了命般地冲了过来。这些亡命徒的进攻虽毫无章法，但那力道却狠到让Natasha的剑都跟着颤抖。

看到他们的眼睛不时飘到Wanda身上，骑士不由得有些心急，几次要命的进攻都被她险险避开，不一会，她的羊毛外衫便被锋利的刀刃划得支离破碎挂在腰带上。

很快，Natasha的体力就有些跟不上了，站在她左边的人趁她劈砍下来的时候立刻举剑砍了过来，骑士来不及抵挡，只好抱着被砍伤的风险想要冲进他怀里抢过他腰间的匕首。

耳边突然传来一阵划破空气的响声，对方的长剑被突然卷走，Natasha抬起头便看到站在马车上握着马鞭的Wanda。

趁着众人发愣的时候，Natasha连忙抬起剑刺进面前的逃兵的胸膛，那人惨叫一声紧紧握住她的刀刃，瞪圆的眼睛看上去异常骇人。

正当乱作一团时，身后却传来了一阵急促的马蹄声，剩下的两个逃兵惊恐地丢下武器，转身便跑，Natasha费力地从那已经僵硬的人身上拔出剑来，脸侧却飞过两只白羽箭，慌忙逃跑的两个人尖叫着扑倒在了地上。

“你们…”

一个清冷的女声在二人身后响起，Natasha回过头去，眼中便被那粉红色的剥皮血人旗帜占满了。

“…是什么人？”打头的女人骑在一匹高大的黑色骏马上，她黑色的卷发被高高盘在脑后，鬓角的几缕乱发飘在耳际，惨白的肌肤看上去没有一丝血色，淡绿色的眼睛仿佛两片薄冰，冷冷地望着Natasha“这是我波顿家的领地。”

“Scarlett公爵，”Wanda丢下手中的马鞭，站在马车的木板上直直地望着她“您还记得我吧？”

“哦？”Scarlett挑眉看着Wanda，红唇微微勾起，她弯下腰，手搭在黑马的脖子上，带着黑色皮质手套的手指勾弄着上面的马鬃“你长大了，小公主，带着你的小朋友来北境做什么？”

“我们只是来送东西的。”Wanda耸耸肩“送给你的。”

“嗯哼～”

Scarlett笑了笑，低头看了眼Natasha，牵动着马儿转了过去“这里太冷了，跟我回恐怖堡细说吧。”

只是一眼，Natasha便觉得身上像是被冻结成了冰，她抬头看了眼Wanda，正要爬上马车，那女爵却又回过头来“把那三个懦夫也带回来吧。”

像是看出二人的不解，女爵轻笑着眯起眼睛“裸体的人少有秘密，但被剥皮的人没有秘密，不是吗？”


	15. 第十四章

*

恐怖堡坐落于泪江的西岸，旁边还有一座火山，灰白色的墙壁上布满荆棘，锯齿状的城垛上站满了乌鸦。

Natasha抬头仰望着高耸的城墙，不由得回想起Eros爵士曾经说过的话：恐怖堡是不吉利的象征。相传城堡里依然有着恐怖的刑讯室，还有一间特别的房间专门用于收藏敌人的人皮，其中甚至包括几张史塔克的皮。

“放心，我不会剥你们的皮的。”像是看到Natasha脸的凝重，Scarlett勾起指节放在唇边轻笑着“毕竟我们的习俗早就被废止了呢。”

Wanda看了眼马车里的三具尸体，不置可否地耸耸肩“我们不打算长住，送完东西就会立刻离开。”

“那还真是遗憾呢…”

那寡妇勾起嘴角摇了摇头“今天晚上会有暴雪，我可不能让公主出什么意外，是不是啊？小骑士？”

Natasha被她那双淡绿色的眼珠看得有些不自在，于是便低声回应着转过头去看向路边那一望无际杂草丛生的荒原。

坐在她身后的Wanda在看到她的动作后却不满地皱起眉来。

笨重的城门被缓缓放下，一进到主城，她们便看到一个金灿灿的身影冲着这边迎面跑了过来。

“Mom…夫人…”

来人是一个看上去和Natasha年纪差不多的女孩子，她生着一头淡金色的长发，可能是因为天气太冷，那双通透明亮的绿眼睛上还蒙了一层薄薄的水雾。

“我们有贵客，Lizzie…”Scarlett歪了下头，居高临下地望着那明丽动人的少女，不知道是不是错觉，Natasha居然从她那双冰冷的眸子里看出了一丝宠溺“去准备一下，在会客厅等我。”

那女孩点点头，冲着Natasha和Wanda甜甜一笑，行了礼后便转身离开了。

“那是Elizabeth吗？”Wanda看着她的背影询问着。Elizabeth是老波顿的私生女，自从老波顿去世，便被Scarlett带回到恐怖堡中抚养，在国王登基的那天，她曾带着这个私生女去过君临。

“是啊，你们也有很多年没见了吧？”女爵笑了笑翻身下马“行李和马车就交给下人吧，我们还有重要的事要做呢。”

*

被烧得通红的木材在壁炉中发出清脆的声响，Scarlett坐在长长的黑檀木会议桌前，黑色精钢打造的拆信刀在她灵活的指间转动了一下便划开了羊皮纸上的红色火漆。

她把那有些发皱的羊皮纸在桌面上铺展，看着上面的文字沉吟片刻，便把它连同拆信刀一同递给了站在一旁的Elizabeth，那人在看到上面的文字后脸上一阵惨白。

“真有趣，”Scarlett支着下巴看向坐在对面的Wanda“有的时候我还真想看看国王的脑子里都装了些什么东西。”

“里面写了什么…”Wanda挑眉看着她，女爵轻笑着摇摇头“说起来现在真的是全国都不太平呢，南方多恩不老实，东境山地野蛮人暴动，西境老狮子去世，现在连长城那边的乌鸦们也开始四处逃窜，光这个月已经抓到11个逃兵了。”

“居然能跑到恐怖堡这边…总司令在搞什么…”Wanda支着下巴喃喃道“难道是长城外发生了什么奇怪的事？”

“不止我这里，Tony那里也是，前几天刚在狼林抓到了五个逃兵。”

“史塔克公爵那里也…”

“凛冬将至…”Scarlett勾起嘴角“当长夜降临，守夜人是唯一能保卫王国，抵挡黑暗势力自北方横扫的屏障。然而现在我们仰靠的居然竟然都是一群懦夫，可笑…”

“夫人…”Elizabeth轻轻拉了一下女爵的衣角，一副欲言又止的样子，淡绿色的眸子被火光染上一丝橘红。

Scarlett拍了拍她的手，转过头一脸探究地看向Natasha“So，你是首相大人派来保护公主的吗？”

“不，”Wanda轻轻握住Natasha放在膝盖上的手背“我是她的侍从…”

“你们坦格利安家的人都这么有趣吗？”女爵像是被逗笑了一样“我看她出身也不怎么高贵呢，老首相忙着辅佐国王，连女儿都这么随便打发吗？”

Natasha不悦地眯起眼睛“Wanda她不只是我的侍从，您管的有些太多了…”话音未落，站在一旁的Elizabeth却突然走上前来，手上锋利的拆信刀刀尖直接抵在了骑士的下巴上。

“Elizabeth Snow，你这是什么意思？”Wanda冷下脸来直呼着那金发女人的名字，握在骑士手臂上的掌心也出了一层薄汗。

“哦，抱歉，”女爵看了眼Natasha下意识放在剑柄上的手歪着头咧开嘴笑着“我女儿就是看不得别人对我无礼，Lizzie，过来。”

看到女爵对她勾了勾手指，Elizabeth便利落地收回那把利器，转身快步回到了Scarlett的身边。

“你们这一路太辛苦了，不如先回房间去休息一下，”女爵站起身低头看向二人“晚上我会好好招待你们的，还有，城堡后面的玻璃花房有温泉，你们可以去清洗一下。”

“温泉？”Wanda一听到这个，眼中的不满立刻消失不见，那双澄净的眼睛几乎要冒出星星来“随时都可以去吗？”

“嗯哼～”女爵拉过她私生女的手，笑着冲Wanda点点头“当然了，我的小公主。”

*

“你们就先住在这里吧，”Elizabeth带着二人在一间房间前站定“夫人说最近几天会有大雪，你们应该多住几日再走。”

“好的…”Wanda小心地看着她，不得不说，Elizabeth几年前相比真的像是变了个人一样，尤其是刚刚迅捷的动作和眼底的杀意，当然，她一定不是骑士，北境很少会有人想要当骑士，而且眼前这个金发女人更是旧神虔诚的信徒。

“行李已经帮你们搬进去了，床上也已经放好了暖床用的石砖，”她像是赶时间一样快速地说着，脸上却带着一丝恰到好处的微笑“晚饭的时候会有人过来通知你们的，你们先休息吧，夫人还需要我，原谅我先告退了。”

“她是不是着急走啊？”Natasha碰了碰Wanda的手“我没看错的话…她是个Alpha吧…”

“你在想什么啊！”Wanda甩开她的手，双颊通红地瞪着她“她们是母女！”

“嘘！”Natasha连忙伸手把她抱进怀里，从身后捂着她的嘴，把人拖进屋子里“你小点声…她们两个又没有血缘关系…我只是随便猜一下而已嘛…”

“不要瞎说…小心女爵扒了你的皮。”Wanda拉开她的嘴叹了口气“而且那两个人…怎么也不像是会在一起的样子…”

*

“Mommy…”

Elizabeth气喘吁吁地推开门走了进来，女爵支着下巴坐在桌前望着她“这么着急做什么？一点也不像个淑女…”

“可那封信…”金发女孩瘪着嘴站在她身边，那双鹿一般的眼睛委屈巴巴地望着她“国王让你去君临…是不是要打仗了？”

“他给够了我准备的时间，所以我可以等到你18岁的命名日之后再走。”Scarlett拍了拍大腿，女孩便上前坐进了她怀里，乖巧地靠在她身上“到那天我会为你正名，以后你就是Elizabeth Blton了，这样我走的时候你就可以成为我的继承人，为我管理城中的事物，等我回来。”

“我宁可做一辈子的Snow…”

Elizabeth拉紧她裙子上的天鹅绒衣扣，淡金色的长发不时地蹭过她的下巴“我想一直跟在你身边…求你了Mommy，带我去好吗？”

“Lizzie不听Mommy的话吗？”女爵勾起她的下巴，红唇在她的唇角轻轻蹭着“不听话的孩子一会不可以吃晚饭哦…”

“Mommy…”

感觉到那人的手探进自己的绒裙，女孩柔柔的声线也带上了一丝颤抖，她张开嘴含住对方的下唇，闭合的大腿也微微分开，任由对方冰凉的手握住自己悄然觉醒的腺体。

“我的Lizzie是大孩子了不是吗？”Scarlett满意地看着她洋娃娃般的继女，指尖轻轻在她腺体的顶端滑过“Mommy在走之前会好好满足你的，乖。”

颤抖的乳尖被轻轻含住，不知何时已被褪去的雪白长裙铺满了地面，Elizabeth仰躺在大床上，湿润的眼睛直勾勾地望着压在她身上的女人。

那浅粉色的腺体逐渐挺立起来，在空气中瑟瑟发抖，而那性感女人的衣服却依然整整齐齐地穿在身上，眼中炙热的占有欲让她的身体变得更加敏感起来。

“Lizzie…”Scarlett支起身子欣赏着女孩的身体。

因为舍不得让她像其他Alpha一样辛苦，女爵便用Omega的教育方式把她养大，所以她的身形并没有过分强壮的肌肉，芦苇一般的腰身看上去甚至比大户人家的Omega大小姐都要纤细，当然，某个地方却并不纤细。

女爵看着她漂亮的腺体，指腹延着它精致的线条磨蹭着，另一只手放在她饱满的下唇，接着便被那人一口含住，粉嫩的小舌不停地在上面缠动。

“Uh-huh…”

感觉到那人的手在悄悄解开自己衣服上的带子，Scarlett坏笑着低下头，握着对方敏感的手指也收紧，在听到她的抽噎后，女爵拿出湿漉漉的手指，轻轻点了下她的鼻尖“Mommy还要去去招待客人呢，小坏蛋。”

身上的热度随着那人的起身逐渐流失，Elizabeth不满地呜咽着，却见女爵已经趴到她的腿间，拉开了她的大腿“忘记我说过什么了吗？”

那人宛如一条性感的蛇，她歪着头张开嘴，柔软的舌头轻轻扫过Alpha腿心的雌穴，接着向上舔舐，舌尖向上勾过那敏感的沟壑“坏孩子不可以吃晚饭。”

脆弱敏感的穴口被轻轻拓开，Elizabeth低吟着晃动起腰肢，腺体不时地顶在对方柔缓的口腔，女爵却并不在意似地吸吮着她的端头，啧啧的水声伴随着暧昧的娇喘充斥在房间里。

壁炉燥热的火苗几乎吸收了整个空间的氧气，那在体内不停勾送的手指准确地进攻着她敏感的软肉，很快，Elizabeth便化成了一滩水，整个人瘫软在床上，脸上布满泪痕，那双漂亮的绿眼睛也写满了意乱情迷。

房门被突然敲响“夫人，晚饭已经准备好了。”

Elizabeth眼中的欲火立刻被浇灭了大半，她红着眼眶不悦地看向紧闭的木门，腰肢依然不知疲倦地起伏着。

“知道了…”Scarlett抬起头来，那涨红的腺体和她的嘴角中间拉开一道淫靡的细丝，她冲着Elizabeth轻笑着，舌尖调皮地滑过顶端开合的小口“把客人带过去，我马上就到。”

“是…”

听着渐行渐远的脚步声，女爵赫然加快了速度，不成调的呻吟声从女孩的嘴间溢了出来，冷却下来的腺体再次回到了温暖的口腔，女孩微笑着开口喘息着望进女爵的眼睛

“哈啊…晚上…唔…一起洗澡……啊…”

女爵了然地眯起眼睛，薄冰般浅色的虹膜暗了暗，为那逐渐缩紧的甬道里再次填进一根手指“好…”

*

“那女人怎么还不来…”饥肠辘辘的Natasha看着面前冒着香气的大麦鹿肉汤和蜂蜜大蒜煮蜗牛，口中的津液不停地分泌出来。

“抱歉让你们久等了。”话音刚落，女爵便踏着优雅的步伐从门外走了进来，她冲着Natasha和Wanda微微一笑，便坐到了她的位置上。

饿坏了的二人立刻拿起了勺子大快朵颐起来，Wanda不经意间望向Scarlett，却发现那人面前只摆了一盘撒上坚果碎片的凉拌甜菜和一小碗李子沙拉。

“公爵阁下，您怎么不多吃点？”Wanda歪着头看着她，那女人却轻轻摇摇头，被烛火染上绯红的眼睛满是笑意“我刚刚已经吃过了。”


	16. 第十五章

*

用过晚餐后，城堡内的风势渐大，Natasha甚至可以听见周围木屋嘎吱作响。远处，一道被遗忘的厚重窗户反复噼砰。一堆雪从屋顶滑下，落在她们的身边，发出低沉的撞击。

相较于Natasha的见怪不怪，Wanda倒是一脸新鲜地不停用自己厚重的短靴把那没过脚踝的积雪踩得咯吱作响。

“Nat Nat…”Wanda一边踩雪一边拉着骑士的手左右摆动着“我们去Scarlett公爵说的那个玻璃花房吧！我想泡温泉！”

「死老头，这才是浑身夏天气味的小鬼呢，你看到了吗？」

Natasha无奈地摇摇头“可是那地方在哪里啊？我们这样在人家的城堡里乱逛也太不好了，而且天色已经这么晚了……”

“找一找不就好了！”不等她说完，Wanda已经兴致勃勃地拉着她走上了左手边的鹅卵石小道“她说了随时可以去的，不要紧的，快点嘛…”

拗不过她，Natasha只好任由她拉着自己，冲着卵石路的尽头走去。

两侧的房屋愈发稀少，Wanda更加坚信自己走对了路“毕竟那是洗澡的地方不是吗，一定是越隐蔽越好。”

那人像是兴奋到极点，被夜色染上深蓝的虹膜上仿佛还有几颗星星在不停闪烁着，脚下的步伐也轻快起来，Natasha的胳膊甚至都被她甩得有些酸痛。

但Natasha却只是带着一抹连她自己都未曾察觉的宠溺，任由那人又蹦又跳地带着她胡闹。

很快，身旁的木屋便被树林所代替，铁树，山楂树，岑树还有大橡树。林中传来一声微弱的鸟鸣，那是一种高亢而尖锐的颤音。Natasha知道这是雪伯劳的呼唤。

在跟随Eros游历的这些年，她早已非常熟悉。老爵士曾经告诉过她，凛冬深雪之时，当神木林白茫茫一片，寂静无声，便能看到它们的踪迹，它们是只属于北方的鸟。

可伴随着鸟鸣的却还有一些奇怪的声音，骑士像是一只小猎犬一般竖起耳朵，接着收紧抓着Wanda的手把她拉了回来。

“嘘…”她把食指伸到唇边，接着把人藏到身后放轻了脚步。

那奇怪的声音越来越近，Natasha脸上一红，心里隐约猜到了那是什么，可一切已经来不及了，被她护在身后的Wanda已经扒开了她的胳膊冲那边好奇地看过去了。

*

在北境，几乎每一个贵族的城堡都拥有一座属于自己的神木林，而神木林中都拥有着一棵古老而原始的心树。对于他们这些传承着先民的传统，信仰旧神的人来说，那里便是祷告与敬拜之地。

暗红色的龙息草缠绕着树林正中心的那棵仿若塔楼一般的巨大鱼梁木，那惨白的树干上雕刻着一张忧郁的人脸，干涸的红色树液顺着它的眼角滑落，深红色的叶子随着树下此起彼伏的低喘声微微颤动，发出沙沙的和声。

“嗯…”

女爵半靠在心树下的温泉边上，慵懒地沐浴在月光下。那头原本盘得整整齐齐的黑长卷发此刻凌乱地披在腰间，她半阖着眼睛，那冰片一般的眸子仿佛被温泉的热气融化，含在眼底好像下一秒就会滴下来。

她泛着水光的红唇微微开合，不停地溢出糜糜之音，支撑在腰侧的两条茭白手臂承受不住似地瑟瑟发抖，贴合在鹅卵石铺成的温泉边缘上的臀瓣不停地收紧，大腿漂亮的肌肉线条若隐若现。

“啊啊啊…”那性感的女人突然仰起头来，纤长的脖颈向后弯曲，蝴蝶骨舒展开来，整个人仿佛一只濒死的天鹅一般在空气中颤抖着。

那在她腿间不停起伏的人支起身子，金色长发披在身后，仿佛披着一件上好的丝绸，她的发尾被温泉水打湿，贴合在腰窝，勾勒出她姣好的曲线。

“唔…今天这么急吗…Lizzie…”女爵带着喘息的嗓音掺着一丝笑意，她歪着头伸手用拇指擦去那人嘴角泛着光的液体，接着收回到嘴边轻轻舔掉。

那年轻的Alpha像是被她的动作刺激到了一般，圈着她腰的手臂微微用力把她拉进水中，女爵坏笑着环抱住她的脖颈，张开嘴迎上了她毫不怜惜的热吻。

Natasha艰难地吞咽着，脸上一阵阵地发烧，她转头看向Wanda，那人仿佛傻了一样，鹿一般澄澈单纯的双眸定定地望着水池中交欢的两个人。

红发骑士知道她们应该离开，可此刻脚下却像生了根一般无法动弹，不知不觉间，两个人紧扣的手掌中便生出一层薄汗。

“怎么不说话？”Scarlett有些无奈地歪着头看着她的小Alpha，那孩子却充耳未闻地在她胸口发泄似地撕咬着，尖锐的牙齿摩擦着她红肿起来的乳尖，却又舍不得弄疼她似地用舌头卷住。

还有那藏在水中硬硬地戳在她大腿上的腺体，随着那人腰肢的动作不停地滑进她的腿间，炙热的顶端冲撞着她刚刚没顶后还红肿着的花核，酥麻的感觉让她甚至有些站不稳。

“Babe…”女爵轻轻捧起Elizabeth的脸，那人一副欲哭的模样，贝齿紧紧咬着下唇，红彤彤的眼角和鼻尖让她看上去好像受了天大的委屈一般。

看着自己满身的痕迹，Scarlett轻轻叹了口气，伸手把她那被自己蹂躏得红肿的嘴唇解放出来，低头吻在她的眉心“不要让Mommy为难…”

“我不要跟你分开…”Elizabeth带着哭腔的音调飘散在寂静的夜里，她环抱着Scarlett的腰，脸深深埋在她的颈窝，单薄的肩膀随着她的抽噎而微微颤抖“带我走吧…”

“我是为你好…Lizzie…”女爵轻轻抚摸着她的脑袋，下巴抵在她的头顶“南方没有鱼梁木，没有你信仰的神，所以我要你留下来为我祈祷…”

Elizabeth愣了一下抬起头来望着她，那清澈的眼神让Scarlett忍不住笑着用鼻尖蹭了蹭她的“就像我为你建了这座神木林一样，答应你的事我一定会做到，等我回来，好吗？”

看着还在踟蹰的Alpha，女爵笑了笑站起身，双手微微用力把她抱起来让她稳稳地坐在温泉边上。

女爵像是一尾鱼一般滑进她的腿间狡黠地看向右侧“你的神在看着我们呢～”

Elizabeth顺着她的视线看去，双眼直接对上了那棵古老的鱼梁木，树上那从黎明纪元开始见证了无数历史的凹陷红眼无声地凝望着她们。

曾被她进入过无数次的柔软口腔温柔地包裹住她腿间的敏感，将她的思绪唤了回来，Elizabeth抵喘着看着那人起伏的脑袋。

她是恐怖堡伯爵，不满二十岁便出兵讨伐多恩，守护君临，那光滑细腻的肌肤上至今还残留着当时的伤疤，那是她的荣誉徽章。她是北境仅次于史塔克家族的统治者，她是史上最受人爱戴的恐怖堡领主，是北境守护最信赖的挚友。

她曾经用最阴狠无情的话语击碎过敌人的自尊心，也曾用最温柔细腻的手法活剥人皮，毫不留情地夺取敌人的性命。

这样的一个女人…是她的Omega…而且她只会臣服在她的身下…

Elizabeth伸手为她把乱发拨到耳后，拇指轻轻抚摸着她的脸颊。

身体被突然托了起来，Scarlett下意识抱紧了Elizabeth的脖子，下身被瞬间贯穿，几乎破口而出的呻吟声被对方狠狠含进口中，紧捏在她腰上的双手带着她用力挺弄起来。

“哈啊…Lizzie…”紧致的身体被用力拓开，冲破理智的快感仿佛凭空生了触手，将她的大脑紧紧缠绕。

丰沛的汁液从她大开的腿间涌出，填满了甬道与腺体之间的所有空隙，膨大的腺体胀得她几乎要尖叫出来。

“Mommy…”Elizabeth松开她的嘴唇乖巧地回应着，Scarlett美妙的呻吟被解放了出来，而那孩子却转而嗜咬着她细小的喉头，精致的锁骨，还有胸前随着动作而上下跳动的饱满。

月下的激情愈演愈烈，紧致的花穴溢出更多的热液，里面的湿热不满足地收缩，将她那不停冲撞到花心的腺体容纳到更深处。Scarlett晃动着腰肢迎合着她，主动地为她打开自己，就像她一直以来的那样。

Elizabeth不能满足于现在的快感，于是她抱着对方向后退去，接着把将那人在自己怀中转了个圈，女爵尖叫一声，脖子后面的腺体被对方紧紧咬住。

“不…啊…”

穿透灵魂般的绝顶快感几乎要打散她的理智，女爵浑身痉挛着，双腿大开地坐在她的怀中，喷涌而出的花液让那在她体内逞凶的腺体更加畅通无阻，而那人却毫不怜惜地从后面揉捏着她兴奋到肿胀起来的乳尖和花核，尖锐的牙齿松开她的腺体后向下继续在她弓起的脊椎厮磨。

女爵此刻已经失去了理智，她不受控制地迎合着，双眼沾染上温泉弥漫的雾气，失焦地望着天空的那轮明月，口中不停溢出猫叫般的呻吟，她失去了除快感外的一切感知，身体也逐渐沉溺于这场性爱中无法自拔。

*

Natasha最终还是拉着Wanda离开了，那人像是还沉浸在刚刚的冲击里，甚至连看到玻璃花房也没有太大的反应。

“Wanda…”Natasha摸了摸她发烫的脸“我先进去洗了，你身上温度太高，进去会头晕的，一会再去吧，好吗？”

看着那人冲自己懵懵地点头的模样，骑士只觉得全身的血液猛地向下涌去，她深深地呼吸了一口北境冰冷的空气，抬腿先行进到了花房里，她要忍不住了。

弥漫的水雾笼罩着温泉四周妖冶的玫瑰花，正中间一颗巨大光滑的岩石将温泉分割开来，因为墙体是由玻璃建造的，抬起头还能看到月亮。

Natasha此刻可没有什么心情看月亮，她快速褪去衣服跳进水池，腿间的腺体肿胀发痛着，然而还没等她伸手握住那里，身后的大门却被打开，一股寒气猛地击到她的背上。

“Wan…Wanda？！”Natasha连忙躲到岩石后面探出头来“你…你好点了吗？”

“嗯…”Wanda红着脸点点头“你不要看我…”

“好…好的…”Natasha转过头去，后背看着，那颗光滑的石头“刚才的事…”

“我…我什么都没看见…”Wanda环抱着胸口走进来，与Natasha背靠背贴在那块巨石上“不要再提了…”

“好…”

Natasha缩着身体将自己泡在水中，脑海中却不停地闪过刚刚的画面。手不自觉地伸到了高高翘起的腺体上，她闭着眼睛加重了呼吸。

Wanda红着脸看着月亮，虽然她曾经在书上读过这种事，但要说亲眼看到还是第一次。

「Scarlett公爵看上去很舒服的样子…」她舔了舔嘴唇，手轻轻按上自己的胸口，感受着自己的心跳「可是那么大的…不会痛吗…Nat的是不是也…」

心跳猛然加快，Wanda咬紧嘴唇，小腹莫名涌上一股酥酥麻麻的感觉，她咽了口口水，小心地把手伸了下去。触手之处的黏腻吓得她连忙缩回手，可指腹却不知蹭到了哪里，一阵前所未有的感觉让她忍不住呻吟出声。

Wanda的声音让Natasha呼吸一窒，她大口喘息着延缓着那几乎冲破身体的欲望“Wanda？”

“唔…”Wanda擦了擦湿润的眼角，小声回应着“我没事…你呢？”

“我…我也…”Natasha紧贴在岩石上，掌心盖在那几乎顶上小腹的端头上“嗯…我没事…”

“……”

Wanda闭着眼把手再次放回那个地方，顺着那湿滑向下抚摸，微微敞开的小口轻轻咬住她的手指，吓得她立刻缩回手来，身后传来Natasha的一声隐忍的低吟，接着便是粗重的喘息。

“…Wanda…”

良久，那人略带沙哑的疲惫嗓音从身后传来“不早了…我们回去吧…”

“嗯…”


	17. 第十六章

*

壁炉中燃烧了一夜的木柴发出崩断的脆响，红发骑士翻了个身，脚尖蹭过被窝里已经冷却的石砖，她揉了揉酸涩的眼睛裹紧了被子。

“醒了？”Wanda背对着她，声音带着一丝刚刚睡醒的沙哑。Natasha轻声回应着，半张脸埋进温暖的被子里，抵在Wanda腰间的膝盖缓缓缩了回来。

“夜里下雪了…”Natasha清清嗓子，睡在她身旁的人转过身来钻进她怀里，冰凉的鼻头蹭过她的脖子“怪不得这么冷…”

Natasha这一夜睡得并不好。她知道，Wanda也是一样的。看着那人眼底淡淡的颜色，Natasha忍不住伸手用指腹在那片青灰上轻轻摩擦“天还没亮呢，再睡一下吧。”

“嗯…”那人的嗓音逐渐重新沾染上了睡意，环在自己腰上的手臂也松了劲，平缓的呼吸不时地扫过她胸口的肌肤，身上的寒意被热度驱散，Natasha舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，装作不经意地蹭过她光洁的额头。

Wanda轻嘤了一声，上翘的睫毛微微颤抖着，她像是被那羽毛般的轻吻惊扰到一般，被冻得通红的小脸深深埋进她的胸口，还撒娇似地蹭了蹭。

骑士的鼻息间传出一声愉悦的轻哼，也跟着阖上了睁了一夜的眼睛。

*

“Mommy？”Elizabeth揉了揉疲惫的睡眼，转过身看向站在床前的人，她正在为自己披上黑色的狐皮披风。

“怎么不多睡一会儿？”Scarlett看着从床上坐起身的人，伸手为她把滑落到臂弯的棉被披到肩头“昨天很累了吧？”

Elizabeth摇了摇头，伸出手来抓住她冰冷的手腕“你要去哪里？我跟你一起…”

“只是普通的巡逻而已，”Scarlett揉了揉她的脑袋，那头手感极佳的长发像是一捧流动的黄金一般从她的指缝滑走“你放心睡吧，我很快就回来了。”

“可是…”你很快就要要走了啊…Elizabeth闷闷不乐地半阖着眼睛，嘴角也向下瘪了下去，女爵无奈地笑笑，勾起她的下巴用指腹揉了揉她的下唇“听话，Lizzie，乖乖等我回来。”

反驳的话被那人封进了口中，等到Elizabeth回过神来时，那人已经走到了壁炉边，她取下那把讨伐多恩时得到的战利品，那是一把瓦雷利亚钢剑，叫做哀悼。

Scarlett很少会把这把剑带出去，这不由得让Elizabeth有些疑惑，她歪了歪头，浅金色的发尾扫过自己的胸口

“为什么要…”

不等Elizabeth说完，Scarlett便冲着她莞尔一笑“一会见，Babe…”她一边说着，一边戴好了那双黑色的皮质手套，打开门默默退了出去。

*

Natasha的回笼觉睡得并不好，她仿佛回到了六年前和Eros爵士在河涧地一带游历的时候。

记得那天老爵士破天荒地买了不少食物，那包沉重的肉干压在Natasha瘦削的肩头，几乎要让她喘不过气来，夏日吹拂的热风还不停地扫过她满是汗水的脖颈，黏腻窒息的感觉几乎要让她崩溃。

“好热…好重…好热…要死了…”

Natasha一边念叨着一边艰难地睁开眼，映入眼帘的是一片棕红色的长发，她活动了一下酸痛的胳膊和麻到发凉的肩膀。

那整个趴在她身上的人正沉沉地睡着，半张脸埋在她的颈窝，喷吐的热气灼烧着她脖子上的皮肤，突起的耻骨硬硬地顶在她的腿间，硌得她生疼。

虽然Natasha有些不忍心就这么把人吵醒，可又实在是被压得有些喘不过气来，于是她只好轻轻环抱住那人的腰，带着她转过身去，两个人一起侧躺在床上。

Wanda呜咽着睁开眼，带着雾气的绿眸对上她的“唔…早啊Nat…”

Natasha轻轻叹了口气“已经很晚了，既然已经完成任务了，我们也差不多该去和公爵大人道别了。”

“公爵…”Wanda回忆起昨晚看到的情景，脸颊又开始发起烧来“她…她们会不会还…还在休息啊…”

“可是已经中午了呢…”Natasha转过头看着窗户上凝结的冰花“总之不能再赖床了，这样太没礼貌了…”

*

北境漫漫，Scarlett带着她的队伍大清早便离开了恐怖堡。

她坐在马鞍上晃悠着，冒着细雪，薄冰般的眸子半阖着，让人看不出她在想什么。很快，她的狐皮斗篷便被冰晶染上雪白，黑色的兔毛帽子边缘也结上了冰。

粉色的剥皮血人旗在她脸侧飘荡，身后浩浩荡荡的队伍静谧地行进，马与人的脚印在皑皑白雪上留下一道长长的痕迹。 

当惨白的太阳升到头顶的时候，整个队伍终于停了下来。视线被一片黑底日芒旗占满，女爵冷冷地扫视了一眼，在一众人高马大，神情剽悍的大汉中找到了她要找的人。

“Torrhen Karstark大人，”她的轻声细语让众人不得不安静下来专心倾听。

“我没想到您会亲自带兵出来呢，当然，这样也给我省了不少麻烦，不过还是要问一下，您为什么要从长城逃回来呢？不怕为Karstark家蒙羞吗？”

“我驻守长城已经二十年了，”Torrhen大人握紧缰绳稳住了他身下的骏马“像你这种没有体会过长城外的恐怖的寡妇，有什么资格跟我讲什么大道理？而且即使我要因为当了逃兵而死，也不该是你由动手。”

“那您偷偷组织这些军队是什么意思？”女爵指节撑在嘴角轻笑着“不要告诉我，您是打算一路行军到临冬城，然后祈求Tony砍下你那颗脏兮兮的脑袋…可惜，Tony并不想背上弑亲的罪名，所以只能由我来代劳了。”

“我早就受够了你这寡妇！”Torrhen猛地拔出剑来“你不配！”

“真可惜…”Scarlett拔出哀悼“我还专门带来了这把瓦雷利亚钢剑，想让你死得毫无痛苦呢。”

“卡霍城万岁！”Torrhen大喝一声，带着身后的军队冲了过来。

Scarlett无声地抬起手，长剑直指Torrhen。

“恐怖堡万岁！”她年仅十岁的侍从Sam大喊着带兵迎了上去。

两方的队伍像是两只铁拳一般碰撞到了一起，女爵骑着马冷眼看着形势，日芒旗与血人旗相互交汇着，不停地有旗子被击倒，人的惨叫和马的嘶鸣混砸在一起。

那壮硕得仿佛一只棕熊般的Torrhen从人群中冲了出来，手中的巨剑猛地冲Scarlett砍了过来，她抬起手来，银白色的长剑转动着，用巧妙的力道化解了他的进攻，左手从腰间拔出匕首，冲着他的胸口丢了过去。

Torrhen躲闪不及，用他宽大的手掌接住了那把小匕首丢到了地上，他看着被划破的手掌，不屑地啐了一口“到底是去多恩打过仗，净学了些南方人的阴险把戏。”

“兵不厌诈，而且这对你来说就算是阴险了的话，那接下来可要更加小心了。”

“我们Karstark家族是凛冬骄阳，Scarlett公爵，你要小心了。”他大声地喊着自己家的族语，挥舞着巨剑再次冲锋过来。

“该小心的是你…”Scarlett策马迎了上去，兵刃相交后火星迸发出来，照亮了女爵那双冰冷无情的绿眸，她鲜血般艳丽的红唇露出一抹淡淡的微笑

“因为吾刃尚锋啊”


	18. 第十七章

*

虽然二人起床很晚，Elizabeth还是派人为她们准备了早餐。

可能是因为昨晚的关系，Wanda始终不敢抬头看那金发美人，倒是Natasha不停用一副考究的眼神打量着她。

Elizabeth一只手支着下巴，呆呆望着窗外的雪景，嘴角向下垂着，整个人一副无精打采的模样，Wanda有些疑惑地和Natasha对视了一眼，接着清了清嗓子

“Lizzie…”

“有什么事吗…公主殿下…”Elizabeth慢腾腾地回过头来“食物还满意吗？”

“很满意…”Wanda冲她笑着点了点头“怎么不见Blton夫人呢？我们马上要走了，准备和她道个别…”

“她今早出去巡逻了…”不知道是不是错觉，Wanda只觉得那人瞬间变得像是一颗泄了气的皮球“如果不介意的话请等一等她，她很快就会回来了。”

“哦…”Wanda眨了眨眼睛“没关系，我们会等她回来的…”

“原谅我要先离开了，”Elizabeth站起身向二人行了礼“我该去神木林祷告了。”

听她说起神木林，坐在她对面的两个人立刻红了脸，Natasha连忙低下头快速地喝着碗里加了蜂蜜的热牛奶，Wanda则装作整理头发的样子侧过头“好的…我们会直接回房间的…不会乱跑…”

Elizabeth歪着头笑了笑“没关系，你们可以随便逛逛，不用那样拘谨的，好了，我先告辞了。”

她说罢便迈开腿走了出去，房间里一时间只剩下了Wanda和Natasha，尴尬的气息在二人之间蔓延开来，Wanda继续整理着长发，那双橄榄绿的眼睛则不自觉地透过发丝瞥向Natasha的腿间。

“Wanda…”Natasha转过身看向她，Wanda被她的动作吓得几乎从凳子上弹起来，她睁大眼睛望着Natasha，看上去像是一只受惊的兔子。

“Yes？”她抚着胸口，手背还有些发抖。

Natasha笑了笑支着脑袋靠在桌子上“马上要离开北境了，我们下一站要到哪里呢？有没有计划好？”

“这个嘛…”

还没等Wanda说完，门外便传来一阵阵嘈杂的声音，二人愣了一下，起身走了出去。

*

Torrhe Karstark的进攻方式确实很符合他北境人的身份，他双手握着重剑，毫不留情地向着Scarlett劈砍过来，沉重而又粗暴，那力道仿佛恨不得要把她劈成两半。

女爵沉着地策马飞奔着，她那匹通人性的黑马像一道黑色的闪电，带着她灵巧地在山地间流窜着，把Karstark大人远远地甩在了身后，却又忽然折返回来，瓦雷利亚钢剑锋利的剑尖划破空气，顺着他盔甲的连接处狠狠刺了进去。

Karstark大人惨叫一声，几道血迹顺着他的手臂滑落，沾湿了剑柄上柔韧的软皮革。

黑马摇晃着脑袋，口中发出的低鸣化作一道白色雾气飘散在冰冷的空气里，Scarlett握紧缰绳“这就是你我之间的差距了，Karstark大人，论实战经验，你不是我的对手，快些投降吧。”

“你根本不懂！”

Karstark大人怒吼着“你知道那种绝望吗？每天遥望着那死气沉沉一成不变的破城墙，一生与孤独作伴的感觉，就连每天睡觉都要提心吊胆，生怕那寒冷在半夜里夺走你的小命。你和野人战斗过吗？你知道面对巨人时候的绝望吗？这些你根本不懂！你们这些大贵族只知道吃喝玩乐，根本不值得我们拼出命去保护！”

“抱歉你的遗言太长了…”Scarlett一副无聊的样子支着头，靴子从黑钢马镫上垂下来在空气中摇晃着“我听到一半就不想听了，倒是你这个叛徒，是哪里来的勇气喊卡霍城万岁的？”

Karstark愣了一下，深棕色的眸子闪过一丝血色，他怒吼一声，双腿狠狠地夹了下马肚，他身下的骏马尖叫着嘶鸣起来，飞快地冲女爵冲了过来。

他像是失去了理智，手上的力道完全没有分寸，手腕上的伤口也因为他的动作而崩开，鲜血被寒风凝结成一团，粘在他手臂缠绕着的皮草的盔甲上。

Scarlett迅速让黑马人立起来，对方的重剑居然生生砍断了马头，那可怜的黑马连悲鸣都没有发出来便瘫倒在了地上。

女爵向后跳开，然而还没等她退到安全的地方，那人便再次冲了过来，精钢打造的巨刃扫过她的头顶，又迅速向下砍去，Scarlett只得抬手用剑把他隔开，沉重的打击感把她的手震得一阵发麻，可她却不肯松手，只是咬着牙倒进身后的雪地。

只是一瞬间，她手中早就藏好的拆信刀便像离弦的箭一般刺穿了Karstark坐骑的眼睛，那匹马疯狂地原地跺脚摇头，尖叫嘶啼着。

Scarlett乘胜追击，起身砍中了那匹马的前蹄，Karstark瞬间失去了平衡，因为他的身体太过笨重，甚至把马也拉得倒了下去，人和马立刻在雪地里滚做一团。

身后隐约传来一阵骚乱声，可女爵却无心去顾及那些。因为她刚刚的那一剑正好卡在了马腿骨头的缝隙里，此刻她的钢剑已经脱了手。

看着那人推翻马的身体，踉踉跄跄准备冲过来的样子，女爵的心里不由得一沉。

“公爵阁下！”

身后传来一个熟悉的声音，紧接着是利刃破空的声响，Scarlett勾起嘴角，举起手来稳稳地接住了飞到身侧的长剑，剑柄末端的漆黑龙晶石在阳光下闪闪发光。

她侧身躲开Karstark的攻击，抬腿踏上他的膝头，利用惯性将那把剑从对方的肩颈狠狠刺了进去。

Karstark背后的白色日芒旗逐渐被染成了红色，他吐出一口鲜血，整个人直直地倒进了雪中，看到首领毙命，Karstark家族的骑兵们也在瞬间丧失了斗志，纷纷下马投降。

“Mommy！”Elizabeth快速下了马，冲着她扑了过去，Scarlett伸开双手把人稳稳地接住，接着脱下手套，轻轻抚摸着她柔软的长发“你怎么跑来了？还穿的这么少…”

她一边说着，一边解下自己的狐皮斗篷系在她的身上，还把那毛茸茸的帽子为她戴了起来“说了我很快就回去了，不听话…”

看着二人在那里絮絮叨叨的模样，被冷落的Natasha悄悄碰了碰站在一旁一脸花痴模样的Wanda“我的剑还在那只熊身上插着呢…”

“嘘！”Wanda抬头瞪了她一眼“不要煞风景，一会再去拿…”

红发骑士委屈地瘪瘪嘴看向自己那把可怜的长剑，却发现那倒在地上的人微微地抖动了一下，接着突然爬了起来扑向了她们。

“危险！”Natasha立刻把Wanda拽到身后冲了上去，还没等她跑到二人身前，那个痴痴望着女爵的金发少女便立刻拔出剑来，那锋利的长剑不偏不倚地刺穿了Karstark的喉咙。

Elizabeth并不回头去看那软啪啪的尸体，只是松开了剑柄，一脸担心地看着女爵“你这样让我怎么放心你一个人去君临？什么也不要说了，我要和你一起去…”

Scarlett呆呆地望着她，接着勾起嘴角，鼻息间发出一声宠溺的轻哼，她抬起手温柔地为她擦去脸颊上沾到的血迹，接着轻轻点了点头。

*

翌日清早，女爵和Wanda一边攀谈着一边站在马厩前看着整理马车和行李的Natasha和Elizabeth。

“你喜欢她？”Scarlett低头看向Wanda，在那人红着脸低下头时忍不住笑出声“可她只是个雇佣骑士而已啊，公主殿下。”

“我认为身份在真爱面前并不是那么重要”Wanda抬起头看向Scarlett“这一点我想您也是清楚的。”

女爵笑着摇了摇头“因为这里我说了算…可是我的小公主，人生不比歌谣。有朝一日，你可能会大失所望的。”

“我还以为公爵大人和别人不一样…”Wanda挑眉看着她“看来思想这东西就跟宝剑一样，放久了自然就生锈喽～”

“你…”Scarlett微微皱起眉，接着无奈地叹了口气“罢了，你以后就会明白了。”

*

“这些天打扰您了，公爵阁下…”Natasha和Wanda并肩站在恐怖堡前“希望我们以后还有机会可以见面。”

Scarlett点了点头，那双寒冰般的浅色瞳孔游移到Wanda身上是忽然闪过一丝狡黠“Natasha爵士，”她微笑着开口“真可惜你只是个雇佣骑士，如果你的出身能好一点，我还真的想让你来做我们恐怖堡的公爵大人呢。”

Natasha愣了一下，脸颊簌地一下变得通红，而站在她身后的Wanda也在瞬间气到变成了小仓鼠。

“后会有期了～小朋友们。”女爵坏笑着回过头去摆了摆手，却没有注意到在她身边同样变成仓鼠的Elizabeth。


	19. 第十八章

*

从恐怖堡离开后，Natasha和Wanda之间的尴尬气息只增不减。尤其是Natasha那副心事重的样子，甚至这一整天都看上去魂不守舍的，这让Wanda的内心不由得更加气恼起来。

「出身好一点的话…」Natasha轻轻叹了口气，抬头看向身后一望无垠的雪原「是啊…我怎么敢奢望公主呢…」

「没想到她这么喜欢…女爵啊…」Wanda看着她惆怅的样子，心头的委屈不由得加深，她吸了吸鼻子，向前张望着“距离白港还有一段距离，今天看来要睡在野外了。”

“嗯…”Natasha点点头“还好Scarlett公爵送了我们不少皮草，起码晚上不会挨冻了…”

「又是女爵…」Wanda冷下脸来，扭过头去不再理她。

那人则并没有发现Wanda的异样，只是抬腿下了车，把两匹银白小马拴在了山坡上的一棵大橡树下，接着赶在夕阳落下之前麻利地升起了一团篝火。

Natasha取出女爵送给她们的牛肉干递给Wanda，然而那个爱吃肉的姑娘却破天荒地拒绝了，她甚至取出了她们第一次见面的那个晚上看的那本书，蜷缩在厚实的熊皮中借着火光看着。

天气逐渐转凉，虽然她们已经尽力赶出了白雪皑皑的北境深处，但夜晚的阴冷却还是像水一般渗透了她们身上的皮草，不一会，Natasha便觉得自己的手指有些被冻僵了。

Wanda则像是感受不到那股冷意似的，只是低着头靠在树干上，默不作声地看着那本书，只不过她已经有好一阵没有翻页了。

“早些睡吧，明天还得赶路呢。”Natasha伸出手想要像往常一样把人揽进怀里，可那人却撑起胳膊把她的手隔开，一副气鼓鼓的模样瞪着她，那双被篝火染上橘色的眸子还罩上了一层水雾。

“怎么了？”骑士无奈地收回手“我可不知道我什么时候惹了你…”

“你为什么一路上闷闷不乐的？”Wanda咬了咬牙，把手中的书本砰地一声合了起来，认真地望着她。然而那人在听到她的话后眼中一瞬间的躲闪立刻刺痛了她的心，Wanda只觉得自己的鼻头突然有些发酸“做不了恐怖堡伯爵，让你这么失望吗？”

“什么？”Natasha抬起头诧异地望着她，那人却不回答她，只是自顾自地说了下去“女爵那么优秀的Omega…我哪里比得上她呢…在你眼里，我只是一个恃宠而骄的大小姐罢了，是吗？”

“你在说什么啊？”Natasha看着她快要哭出来的样子，紧张地伸手捏住她的肩头“不要胡思乱想了，Wanda，我没有…”

“那你为什么一路上都不理我…”Wanda越说越委屈，下唇不受控制地颤抖起来“我…我会努力变得更好的…我会好好做你的侍从的…Nat…请你等等我…我不会一直拖你后腿的…”

晶莹的泪珠顺着Wanda的眼角不断滚落下来，她抽噎着双手搭在Natasha的肩头，整个身体都在颤抖“你不可以不理我…不可以！”

没等Natasha反应过来，那人竟然猛地把她扑倒在地，后脑撞在被寒冷气流冻得有些坚硬的泥土上，让Natasha忍不住倒吸一口冷气，然而当她回过神的时候，手掌上却传来了柔软的触感。

那人此刻正衣衫半解地坐在她的腰间，手紧紧覆盖在她的手臂上，被她的手掌罩住的乳尖悄然挺立起来，硬硬地蹭在她的掌心。

Wanda的肌肤被火光染上了一层蜂蜜的颜色，眼中满是破碎的悲伤，握着Natasha的手微微颤抖，却执拗地让对方按在自己的胸口

“不可以…”她带着哭腔的沙哑嗓音被夜风吹进Natasha的耳朵“你不可以喜欢别人…Nat，你只可以喜欢我…”

她的声音越来越低，隐隐掺杂上了一丝害羞，Natasha傻傻地望着她，半张着的嘴慢慢闭上，接着划开一个好看的弧度。

“我…”Wanda握着她的手渐渐失了力气，那双潮湿的眼睛也躲闪着不敢再看她。

“不要哭了…Wanda”Natasha伸出另一只揉了揉她的脸“我不会喜欢别人的…”她的手掌伸到对方的脑后，把她压了下来“我一直都只喜欢你啊…”

Wanda只觉得自己的大脑中像是炸开了一团烟花，忍不住上翘的嘴角被那人送上一个轻柔的吻，接着被泪水染上淡淡咸味的下唇便被对方含进口中。

捏在她胸前的手掌也轻轻收紧，指间还掐住她挺立起来的乳尖向外拉扯着，那股奇妙的酥麻感再次涌向了她的小腹。

“是你开的头…一会不许逃跑哦…”Natasha轻轻咬了一口她的鼻尖，接着抱着她坐起身来，带着她躺回了柔软的熊皮上。

迟来的害羞和惶恐让Wanda不由得捏紧了Natasha的衣袖。

触手间的肌肤变得滚烫，仿佛是在发烧，骑士轻笑着甩开遮挡在眼前的红铜色发丝，那双深邃老成的绿眼睛逐渐染上一股浓浓的占有欲，一如她那充满压迫感的信息素一般入侵着Wanda的感官。

“别怕…”

Wanda听到她淡淡地开口，腰间的带子被不知不觉间拉开，冷冽的寒风吹进敞开的熊皮，让她整个人在对方的身下瑟瑟发抖。

那双带着薄茧的手像是一团燃烧的火，轻轻擦过她的大腿内侧，接着向上贴住了那片柔软，Wanda轻嘤一声，转头闭上了眼。

Natasha却掰过她的脑袋，再次奉上细密的吻，手指所处的那处脆弱正紧紧闭合着，于是她只好一边诱惑身下的Omega张开嘴，一边用指腹在那条小小的缝隙上下摩擦，破碎的呻吟声自二人贴合的嘴角溢出来，仿佛幼猫的哀叫，让人心生怜悯。

那两片花瓣逐渐向两边张开，顶端的花核也怯怯地露出头来，被对方的指尖轻轻划过，难以言喻的尖锐快感让Wanda的声音陡然拔高，捏在骑士肩头的手指也骤然收紧。

“你太紧张了…”Natasha在她耳边低语着，酥麻的感觉让Wanda不自觉地耸起肩头，胸前的小红果也微微颤抖起来。

骑士被她的小动作逗笑，热气轻轻喷洒在她的肩头，接着那人便低下头去，Wanda紧闭着眼睛，手臂的内侧不小心蹭过Natasha的脸颊，可她却并不想挪开，只是继续用那柔软的肌肤磨蹭着她，感受着她湿润的吻，还有上翘的睫毛。

胸口的敏感被温热的口腔包裹，舌尖的味蕾一颗颗滑过，然而那人却还不满足似地吸吮起来，Wanda只觉得自己的灵魂几乎都要被对方吸走，腿心不由得抽搐了一下，她感觉一股莫名的湿润从那里被喷涌了出来，这样的感觉让她忍不住捏紧了身下的毛皮。

Natasha的吻一路向下，滑过她的肚脐，再到柔软的小腹，她不时地还在Wanda细腻的肌肤上吮吸啃咬，幼稚地想要在上面留下自己的标记，甚至还用牙齿轻轻嗜咬，刺痛麻痒的感觉让Wanda忍不住咬紧了下唇。

感觉到那人的肩膀挤进了自己的腿间，原本闭合在一起的大腿被突然拉开，Wanda像是被惊醒一般睁开眼，猛地拉开了披在身上的熊皮“Nat？”

“放松…”Natasha从她的腿心探出头来狡黠一笑，双手轻轻托起她的臀部，拇指轻轻分开那两片花瓣，昏暗的光线让她有些看不清那里的样子，拉开皮草的话又会冻到身下的人，于是骑士只好闭上眼睛，张嘴把那里含进口中。

“啊！你…”Wanda的身体不受控制地向上弹起，腿间那片不停涌出热液的位置被对方的舌头抚慰着，Wanda只觉得自己全身的毛孔都在瞬间张开了，她大张着嘴喘息着，双手伸到皮草下面用力按住了那人的脑袋“不…啊…Nat…”

Natasha贪婪地享受着那里的味道，舌尖自下而上地滑动，勾起幼小花核上的薄皮，将那光滑的小东西含进嘴里极尽宠爱，啧啧的吮吸声从那不停起伏的熊皮下传来，Wanda只觉得自己快要被逼疯，她呜咽着弓起身体，却感觉自己的全身仿佛都在此刻变成了敏感带，即使是身下柔软的毛皮蹭过她的肌肤，都能带起一丝快感。

那要命的小舌不停地戳弄着那逐渐为她打开的小口，在感觉到那里下意识的收缩后，又坏心地把舌头送了进去，味蕾的颗粒摩擦过敏感的穴口，让Wanda的理智也逐渐抽离。

“喜欢吗？”那人不知何时已经爬了上来，Wanda睁开眼，却又羞赫地想要躲回皮草里。

二人愈发浓重的信息素在空气中交织着，站在一旁的两匹银白小马也开始甩着头原地跺脚，吭吭的低鸣着。

Natasha的指尖不停在柔软湿润的花瓣中心戳刺着，直到那不停收缩的小口吞下了她的一个指节，轻微的撕裂般的刺痛让Wanda呜咽出声，乳尖再次被爱抚，她盈着泪光的眸子倒映着满天繁星的夜空，接着被对方映着火光的身影填满。

她的红色骑士……

Wanda抬起手轻轻抚摸着她的脸，那双被篝火染上绯红的眸子燃烧着欲火，几乎要烧尽她的骨头，北境的夜也显得不再那么寒冷。

“Nat…”她轻轻开口，纤长的手臂伸到Natasha脸侧，接着慢慢收紧，她侧过头呼吸着她身上那醉人的信息素味道，浑身上下的感官被调动了起来。

感觉到对方的硬挺蹭过自己的大腿，Wanda吃力地拨开她耳际的红发，带着喘息的轻柔嗓音响彻在她的耳际“进来…”


	20. 第十九章

“进来…”

Wanda羞怯的声音在她的耳边响起，Natasha翘起身子，早已兴奋得站起来的腺体轻轻抵在她的腔口，激动的心情让Natasha有些说不出话来，于是她只能再次吻上Wanda，腰肢缓缓下沉。

坚硬的顶端拓开了紧致的入口，然而只进去了一小段。看到Wanda突然惨白的脸色，Natasha慌忙想要把自己拔出来，然而这样的动作却立刻让Wanda痛到哭出了声。

她好看的眉头紧紧地皱在一起，却依然固执地抱紧了Natasha的脖颈，努力地放松身体想要好好接纳那凶猛的腺体“慢…慢点来…我可以的…Nat”

Natasha心疼地吻去她眼角的泪珠，手缓缓伸下去揉捏着她花瓣上方的花核，那可怜的小豆子被她拨动得东倒西歪，不断地为Wanda提供着快感。

那紧紧包覆她的甬道逐渐放松下来，Natasha只觉得后背的冷汗顺着自己的脊背逐渐滑进了腰窝，可她却不敢乱动，生怕伤到身下的人。

Wanda眯着眼睛歪过头，纤长灵巧的手指顺着她衣服的下摆抚摸上来，在她敏感的腰侧滑动，甚至还罩上了她胸前的柔软

“Nat…你好棒…”

她轻声赞美着身上的骑士，另一只手滑向她向上翘起的圆润臀瓣，五指收紧揉捏着那里，在听到Natasha突然粗重的呼吸后，Wanda眼底一暗，那只手蹭过二人交叠的大腿缓缓来到前面，手掌握住那腺体留在自己体外的部分。

“唔…别…”Natasha整个人瘫软下来，她的手肘撑在Wanda的脸侧，腰身带动着腺体不自觉地在她的手心滑动，甚至还有再次膨大的趋势。

Wanda舔着她的耳廓，将双腿分得更开，任由对方毫无技巧地按揉自己的腿心，那没有章法的触摸让Wanda兴奋地挤压着她的端头，大腿的肌肉紧绷起来剧烈颤抖着。

“啊…Nat…”Wanda突然抽搐着抱紧了身上的Alpha，那天趴在田地里的感觉再次涌了上来，甚至比上次的感觉还要刺激。

Natasha只觉得自己被骤然缴紧，抬起头便对上了那人涣散的眼睛。Wanda半张着小口，脸上痛苦与愉快交织在一起，失神的眸子倒映着她的面庞。

鬼使神差的，红发骑士猛地冲进了她的身体。本就敏感的身体被突然贯穿，Wanda抽噎着弓起身体，刚刚的没顶减轻了撕裂的痛感，取而代之的是酸胀的感觉，她歪过头蹭了蹭Natasha的手掌“好胀…Nat…”

Natasha抱紧她，大口呼吸着冰冷的空气，那紧致的甬道紧紧包裹着她，被她的顶端牢牢顶住的腔口还在不停收缩，仿佛一张小嘴在不停吸吮着她。

Wanda被胀到快要哭出来，她无力地推搡着身上的人，双腿却缠住了对方的腰“动一动…Nat…好难受…”

Natasha喘息着慢慢晃动起了腰肢，感受着那炙热肉壁的摩擦，难以言喻的快感让她也不由得低吟出声。

Wanda感觉自己置身在一团云层之上，篝火的热气和连绵不断的欲望几乎将她的汗水烤干，二人连接的地方又湿又热，她此刻已经适应了Alpha的粗大，甚至已经沉溺于对方的给予。

随着Natasha的速度不断加快，那让人喘不过气来的快感不断升级，Wanda迷蒙着双眼望着对方认真的眉眼，沐浴在她温柔的目光下。

Omega脆弱的身体紧紧咬着腺体，湿滑的甬道套弄着她，Natasha的双手穿过她的肋下紧紧抱着她，手掌撑在她的脑后与她接吻，身下的动作越来越用力，几乎每次都完全抽出来，再重重撞进去。

Wanda浑身瘫软地任由她爱抚着，细碎的呻吟和脸上的泪痕让她看上去楚楚可怜，Natasha把脸埋在她的颈间，拼命呼吸着她身上的香气，Wanda则仰起头，失焦的眸子直直地望着夜空。

腔道被完全撑开，那炙热的端头直直顶进她的花心，重重研磨。越发可怕的快感让Wanda只想逃离，她尖叫着摇头，却被对方紧紧禁锢在怀里动弹不得，凶猛地进攻着她的身体。

激烈的快感仿佛汹涌的潮水一般将Wanda的理智卷走，她逐渐在对方的攻城掠地之下溃不成军，甬道痉挛着缴紧了腺体，透明的花液从二人交合的地方飞溅出来。

腺体的根部猛然膨胀，Natasha低吼一声，牙齿立刻咬住了Wanda胸口挺立的乳尖，重重吮吸着。

乳白色的液体猛地灌满了Wanda的肚子，她被胀到想要逃离，却被成结的腺体牢牢锁住动弹不得，只能任由那有力的热液喷洒在她敏感至极的肉壁上。

Wanda无力地环抱着Natasha，双眼直直地望着天空，不知道是不是错觉，好像有一颗猩红色的流星从天边划过，她疲惫地闭上眼，哑着嗓子带着哭腔，在骑士的耳边喃喃自语“真希望有一天…我能够亲自为你加冕，让你做我的骑士…”

“就算不加冕…”Natasha回过头亲吻着她红润的脸颊“我也会一直陪伴在你身边，做你的骑士的…”

“说好了可不许反悔…”Wanda迎上她的吻，双手攀上了她的后背。

“我向你保证…我的公主…”Natasha抱着她坐起身，消退后的腺体滑了出来，她低头凑到Wanda耳边轻声询问着“可不可以再来一次？”

Wanda红着脸点点头，身体被那人翻了过去，红肿的花瓣在空气中微微颤抖着开合，骑士趴伏到她的背后，粗长的腺体再次贯穿了她。

Wanda仰起头发出一声畅快的呻吟，纤细的手臂却承受不住似的瑟瑟发抖，整个人被冲击得几乎要撞到树干上。

红发骑士伸手揽住她，带着她向后躺在了熊皮上，这个姿势让二人不由得会想起那天晚上在神木林中女爵和Elizabeth的样子。

不等Wanda害羞，Natasha便从身后拉开了她的腿，腰不知疲倦地挺弄起来，Wanda无力地躺在她的身上，身体被带动着上下起伏，那人却得寸进尺地揉捏起她肿胀的乳尖和花核，手掌还轻轻按压着她的小腹。

“啊…Nat…不…不要按…”几乎要泄身的感觉让Wanda惊慌地想要逃离，甬道也不受控制地夹紧，Natasha用鼻尖轻蹭着她后颈的腺体“别怕…会很舒服的…”

“唔…”Wanda的眼睛再次变得雾气弥漫，娇软的啜泣声被冲撞得七零八落，她像一只受尽委屈的小动物一样缩进骑士的怀里，被对方带着再次到达了顶峰“Nat…Nat…不行了…啊啊啊…”

晶莹的花液从腿心喷洒而出，那人却不肯放过她，依然全力进攻着，肉穴被欺负得肿胀不堪，大腿根也红肿一片。

最后，她竟然过分地让Wanda骑在自己的身上，有力的双手禁锢着她纤细的腰肢带着她上下套弄着自己，而Wanda则无力地被她带动着起伏，身体像是要散架了一般抖动着，断断续续的呻吟声偶尔夹杂几声溃败的哭腔。

直到天边破晓，Natasha才终于放过了她，Wanda却只是无力地咬了她一口，接着沉沉地睡了过去。

*

恐怖堡

“Mommy…”Elizabeth赤裸着身体站在窗前回头望着坐在床边的女爵，手指着天边的那颗拖着猩红色尾巴的彗星。

“哦？”

Scarlett的脸颊泛着红潮，浅色的眸子中的柔和在看到那颗彗星后立刻消失不见，她皱着眉站起身来，乳白色的热液顺着她的大腿滑落到地毯上“快点去找学士，Lizzie…看来我们要早些动身去君临了…”

*

君临

“这实在太难说了…”老学士颤抖地捏紧了他那串由各种金属打造的项圈“我从没见过如此璀璨的彗星…”

“夏日已尽…父亲…”Pietro站在Erik亲王身后“现在七国上下已经十分动荡了，我不认为这彗星是个吉兆…”

“今早收到了恐怖堡寄来的信，Wanda她们已经完成了任务，现在应该已经踏上到学城的路了。”Erik转过身来“只希望至少她可以远离这战争…”

“如果到了不得已的时候，也必须要让她回来了…”Pietro一闪而过的不忍还是沉进了他深海般的蓝眸中“毕竟她是一个坦格利安…”

“罢了…”Erik缓缓踱步到壁炉边，壁炉的上方装饰着一颗大约一米长的龙头骨，在它大张的口中架着一把瓦雷利亚钢制的一手半剑。

他伸手取下那把剑转身递给Pietro“今天是你的命名日…我希望你可以继承这把黑火，为国王扫清障碍…”

Pietro接过剑后连忙单膝跪地“我是七王国的骑士…保卫国王是我的职责与使命。”

Erik点了点头，接着脸上褪去了严肃的神情“希望那个小红毛没有亏待Wanda…毕竟今天也是她的命名日呢…”

*

“Wanda Wanda…”

Natasha叫醒了依然睡在货仓里的Wanda“你快看！好大的彗星啊！”

“唔…别吵我…我要睡到明天去…”

“你看一眼嘛！明天它就消失了！”

“哎呀你好烦！！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二阶段.完


	21. 第二十章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第三阶段

*

在冬季来临前的最后一年夏季被叫做鬼夏，也是整个漫长夏季里最热的一年。

首相塔前的那座巨龙雕像在骄阳炙热的光线下摇摇欲坠，好像下个瞬间就要被烤化一样。

Pietro坐在大门口的大理石台阶上，穿着上了釉的银白色鳞甲，那把黑火剑被放在一旁，他像是感觉不到太阳的炙烤一般，只是呆呆地望着手中一白一红的两颗蛋形石头。

“在想你妹妹？”

“不要突然打断我思考…”Pietro愣了一下，抬起头看向站在他面前高挑的黑发女孩“有什么事吗Maria…”

Hill挑眉摇了摇头，海蓝色的眸子在他手中的那两颗石头上游移“这是什么东西？某种宝石吗？”

“见多识广的你也有不认识的东西吗？”Pietro冲着她得瑟地一笑“这是龙蛋，当然，它们已经孵不出小龙了，只是化石而已。”

“哎～”Hill颇有兴趣地坐到他身旁，仔细端详着那两颗漂亮的龙蛋，Pietro把白色的那颗递给她“这是我和Wanda出生的那天，我们的祖父…也就是老国王送给我们的礼物。”

Hill双手捧着那颗银白色的龙蛋，看着上面淡蓝色的条纹“它们可真漂亮。”

“是啊…”Pietro轻笑着对着烈日举起手中那颗泛着金属色泽的暗红色龙蛋，碧蓝的眸子望着那上面繁复的花纹“不知道Wanda她们走到哪里了…真希望她能快点拿到属于她的学士链条…”

“你果然是想妹妹了…”

“…”

*

天气和煦无云，晴空湛蓝。微风吹起，Wanda在青草和土地的浓郁芬香中清醒过来，马车不知道在什么时候已经停在了路边，隐约能听到有人在和Natasha讨价还价。

“我们只剩下这些貂皮了，您要是都要的话只需要700个银鹿就好。”

“700？这也太贵了…”

“已经很便宜了好吗？这可是我们辛辛苦苦从北境带过来的…”

“抱歉我们不讲价…”躺在货仓里不堪其扰的Wanda艰难地伸手扒在货仓边上把自己沉重的身体拖了起来“嫌贵的话就请自便，这些可是从北境带回来的上好皮草。”

Natasha回头看着一脸不爽的Wanda不由得有些心虚，那个还在讨价还价的老妇人皱起眉头“是好皮草没错，可是这上面的酸味太重了吧？是把酒洒上去了吗？”

“是苹果的味道…抱歉我…”Natasha看了眼皮草旁边的木桶，那里面全是一周前她擅作主张买来的青苹果。

“因为它们都是吃水果的貂。”Wanda一脸淡定地胡说八道着“是Bolton夫人家专门养的，为皇室准备的雪貂，所以说卖给你700块银鹿已经很便宜了。你看，这貂皮上可是有恐怖堡的标记呢。”

“我倒是没听说过Bolton家会卖貂皮…”不应该是人皮嘛…老妇人默默把下半句话憋了回去，如果因为多言而惹上祸端可太不好了。

“我们还要赶路，您要是不买的话就请不要浪费我们的时间了。”Wanda捂着酸痛的腰坐了回去，半边身子靠在木桶上“Natasha，走。”

“等等…”老妇人咬了咬牙再次确认着“700个银鹿是吗？”

“没错。”Wanda一边说着一边麻利地取出一根麻绳，把那一摞皮草捆了起来。

“哎，买了。”老妇人叹了口气“如果不是因为夏天快结束了，我才不会被你们两个小鬼占这个便宜…”

“谢谢惠顾。”Wanda吃力地把皮草递了过去，接着一头躺回了货仓里。

Natasha接过钱后转身摸了摸小马银白色的鬃毛，接着翻身上了马车，让Wanda躺在自己的大腿上“还很难受吗？”

Wanda闭着眼睛没好气地轻哼着“如果你懂得节制一点的话我就不会这么难受了。”

被堵得哑口无言的Natasha默默闭上嘴巴，转过头去看着路边的风景。

自从二人离开恐怖堡，不知不觉间已经过去一个多月了，她们也沿着国王大道一路走到了河间地一带。

这段时间以来Natasha就像是上了发条的玩具士兵一般缠着Wanda。一开始还好，久而久之Wanda的身体就有些吃不消了，毕竟Omega的体质确实是差一些，加上某人并不节制，导致Wanda这一路上几乎一直是睡过来的。

“这些苹果可怎么办…”Natasha轻轻把玩着Wanda的长发，看着那在阳光下泛着浅棕的发丝滑过自己的指缝“当初不该买这么多的…”

“还能怎么办？”Wanda无奈地叹了口气，这人趁自己睡觉的时候从白港买进了三桶青苹果，然而随着她们不停地向南方进发，那些苹果也在木桶里发了酵。

“当然是拿去酿酒了…”Wanda指了一下路边的旅馆“再怎么说这也是产自高庭的苹果…好好说一下的话他们应该会要的，还有…”

听到那人话语中隐隐的幽怨，Natasha不由得打了个冷颤，她低下头去便对上那人带着愠怒的眼神“下次不准买这么多乱七八糟的东西，我们是要往南方走的，这些东西保存不了太久。”

“哦…”听到对方是在说这件事，红发骑士不由得松了口气“我以后会注意的…”

“还有今晚分床睡。”Wanda气鼓鼓地补充了一句，接着不解气似的抬起手捏住她的脸颊毫不留情地往外拽着“我需要好好休息一下。”

“啊…”Natasha有些遗憾地点点头，等到对方松了手以后默默揉着自己泛红的脸颊“早知道昨天晚上应该多来几次的…”

“…”Wanda听到对方的话不由得红了脸，她有些用力地在Natasha的小腹蹭了蹭“真没想到你居然是这样的…”

看着Wanda可爱的模样，Natasha笑着揉了揉她的脑袋“没办法啊，这就是Alpha的占有欲。”

*

当夜幕降临的时候，Natasha终于在黑水河畔的石堂镇附近找到了一下旅店。

她轻声叫醒了缩在一旁睡得正熟的Wanda，那人轻嘤了一声，揉了揉酸胀的眼睛支起身子，干涩的眼底被她用力揉搓后泛起一股雾气。

Natasha看着她懵懵的样子忍不住笑出声来，接着伸手托着她的腋下，像抱孩子一样带着她下了车。

大脑还没有完全苏醒的Wanda乖巧地躺在她的怀里闭目养神，任由Natasha把一切都打点好，直到身体被放在柔软的床上才睁开了眼。

“Natasha？”Wanda看着走到门口的红发骑士连忙起身叫住她，眼睛也瞪得圆圆的，看上去仿佛一直被抛弃的小狗“你要去哪里…”

“我去弄些吃的，”Natasha连忙坐回床前把她抱进怀里，手轻轻抚摸着她的脊背“你在这里好好休息，我很快就上来了。”

“嗯…”Wanda的手攥紧她腰间的布料，脸轻轻在她的颈窝蹭了蹭“我要吃肉…你快一点回来。”

听到她的话，Natasha不禁哑然失笑“听说这里的老板娘酿的麦酒很不错，你要来点吗？”

Wanda不由得眼睛一亮。

在家的时候Pietro和父亲从来不会让她碰酒精，她也许这次是个好机会“要，多买一点！”

“没看出来呢…”Natasha站起身摸了摸她的脑袋“我以为你不能喝酒…”

“你在小看谁？”Wanda挑眉望着她，摆了摆手“快去快回吧，不要让我等太久。”

*

当Natasha端着餐盘回来的时候，Wanda已经昏昏欲睡了，然而在嗅到那木盘子中被烤的金黄酥脆的猪肉后，她便立刻从枕头上弹了起来，冲着餐盘直流口水。

Natasha把餐盘放在床前的小木桌上推到Wanda面前，拿起盘子旁边的小刀为她切肉“老板娘买走了我们所有的苹果，我给她便宜了一点，她就送给了我们一大桶麦酒…”

“嗯嗯，真是个好人呢…”Wanda的注意力已经完全被猪肉吸引，那被烤得松脆的皮在刀子下噼啪作响，滚烫的油汁流下来，她已经好久没有见过这么美丽的景象了。

Natasha轻笑一声把盘子递过去，顺便为二人斟满了麦酒，相比于Wanda，她倒是更想尝一尝这酒的味道。

麦酒是褐色，充满发酵的味道，非常浓，浓到几乎能咀嚼，不过的确香醇之极。Natasha哼着小曲从盐碟里捏出一把盐撒在猪肉片上，Wanda则艰难地保持着淑女的样子解决着自己盘子里的食物，那杯酒却放在一边一点也没有动。

“你不是要尝尝这酒吗？”Natasha细细咀嚼着，歪头撑着下巴笑看着Wanda，那人用小手绢轻轻擦去嘴角的油渍抬起头疑惑地望着她。

“酒，很好喝。”Natasha用叉子指了指她手边的杯子，Wanda愣了一下，低头看着那褐色的液体，手缓缓地伸过去把它拿了起来。

Natasha跟她碰了个杯“明天就要进入西境了，今天喝点酒可以睡得好一些。”

Wanda默默把杯子放到嘴边，眼睛抬起来看向坐在对面的Natasha，上唇轻轻撅起来触碰了一下那发酵的液体，苦涩的味道立刻蔓延了整个口腔，呛得她差点咳嗽出来。

红发骑士确并没有注意到她的反常，只是站起身拉开了腰带“我先去洗澡了，你喝完酒先等一下再去洗吧。”

“……好…”


	22. 第二十一章

*

“洗个澡真舒服，你也快点…Wanda？”看着空空如也的床铺，Natasha不由得放下了手上的毛巾声音也拔高了起来“Wanda？”

“唔～”被叫到名字的人从绒布窗帘里探出头来，迷离的眼神在Natasha的身上不停地游移，嘴角还带着一丝淡笑“你洗完啦？”

“你在那里做什么？”红发骑士不由得松了口气，走到床前抬腿跪坐上去，伸手拉着Wanda的手臂把她从窗帘里拉了出来，掌心所接触的肌肤覆着一层薄汗，还有些发烫

“你…”

当那人的身体彻底暴露在视线中的时候，Natasha只觉得一阵口干舌燥“你怎么不穿衣服？”

“热…”Wanda一边笑着，一边用力地扯开了Natasha堪堪蔽体的浴衣，浑身瘫软地扑倒在她身上“好舒服…”

Natasha洗过澡后冰凉的皮肤舒缓了身上的燥热，于是她开始用力地抱紧了对方，身体紧紧贴在她身上不肯下来。

“你把那些都喝完了？！”Natasha看着桌子上东倒西歪的酒桶不由得抚额“那酒度数可不低的，我去打点水来帮你擦一下。”

“好呀～”Wanda嘻嘻笑着，听话地放开了她，双腿分开跪坐在床上，手臂垂在两边抬头看着她“你快一点哦…”

Natasha看着她胸前挺立起来的红果，艰难地吞咽了一下，接着摇摇头迫使自己冷静一点，转过身去快速冲进了浴室。

当Natasha再次出来的时候，Wanda正背对着她跪趴在床上不知道在做什么。当她听到骑士的动静后便慢慢转过头来，湿漉漉的视线越过纤细的肩膀看向呆立在床前的Alpha

“Nat～”她轻笑着挺起腰，洁白的臀部冲着Natasha摇晃了两下“过来…”

Natasha攥紧手中柔软的毛巾，咬了咬下唇“你这样下去会感冒的，先休息好吗？”

“怎么？”Wanda嘟着嘴转过身来，跪在床上双手搭在Natasha的肩头“前几天不是要不够嘛…今天怎么突然怂了？”

“我怕你明天说我趁人之危，”Natasha用毛巾轻轻擦拭着她的胸口“你不是说今晚要分床睡的吗…唔！”

下身被对方突然抓住，Natasha痛呼一声抬起头对上Wanda的眼睛，那不知死活的Omega脸上露出一抹猖狂的笑意，被烛火染上琥珀色的眸子写满了疯狂“做完以后你可以回那张床上睡啊～”

Natasha眯起眼睛，却见Wanda低下了头，腰间的带子被拉开，那根不知道在何时挺立起来的腺体正在空气中颤抖着，还不等Natasha说什么，Wanda便用指腹轻轻擦拭了一下端头，一条银丝在顶端和Wanda的手指间拉开。

Wanda揶揄地看了她一眼，臀部缓缓坐回了自己的小腿上。她认真地观赏着Natasha的腺体，那浅粉色的粗长微微翘起一个完美的弧度，上面细小的开口细微地收缩着，整个柱体在她的掌心慢慢升温。

“Wan…Wanda…”Natasha倒吸一口凉气，她只觉得自己的脸颊正在燃烧，被对方牢牢抓住的腺体也在不自觉地跳动，她想要伸手去挡，却又无法动弹，好像全身都被定格了一样。

“Nat～你这里好漂亮啊…”

Wanda凑过去，用脸颊在腺体的侧面轻轻磨蹭，长长的睫毛不时地扫过端头的凹槽。Natasha咬紧嘴唇，艰难地忍住溢到口边的呻吟。早已冷却的毛巾无声地掉落在脚边的地毯上，而那被酒精侵蚀掉所有理智的Omega也在这一刻张开了嘴。

“唔！”

Natasha只觉得双腿一阵发软，她连忙用双手撑住Wanda的肩膀稳住身体，臀部的肌肉也在瞬间收紧。

Wanda恍若未闻一般含吮着她的顶端，用自己柔软的舌尖滑过敏感的小孔，接着侧过头去亲吻腺体的侧面，她甚至故意冲着那腺体喷吐热气，接着又追加一个吻，很快，Natasha便承受不住似地弯下了腰。

“这么快就不行了？”Wanda抬起头舔了一下她的乳尖“是我的嘴比下面还要舒服吗？”

“你真的是…唔…”Natasha撑着她的肩膀想要起身，那人却立刻把她推到了床上，手掌还不轻不重地拍了一下她的翘臀。

“等…”感觉到那人的吻顺着腺体滑落下去，Natasha连忙回过头去，却听到那人惊喜的声音“Nat！这个是…”

“不要碰那里！”Natasha用力摇晃着身体想要逃脱她的桎梏，可那醉酒的Omega力气却微微用力捏紧了她的腺体，手指也滑过她腺体下面的小口“原来Alpha也有这个～”

Natasha闭上眼把脸埋进床铺，刚开始她还是很兴奋的，可现在她只想逃。

那紧致的雌穴被轻轻揉搓，酥麻的感觉逐渐蔓延上来，Wanda凑上前，用舌尖轻轻挑开那两片小小的，紧闭的花瓣，紧握着腺体的手还在不停地上下撸动。

很快的，Natasha的腰便塌了下去，小腹紧紧贴在床面上。此刻她只觉得自己好像一个发情的Omega一样瘫软着身体趴在床上任由对方采撷，这样的认知让她的身体不由得更加敏感起来。

感觉到身下的人在发抖，Wanda手上的动作也温柔起来，指尖还不停地戳弄她敏感的顶端，在意识到她的小花瓣逐渐张开后便将舌头浅浅地刺了进去。

“嗯…Wanda…”

Natasha黏腻的，令人面红耳赤的呻吟声从紧闭的口中释放出来，Wanda鼓励似地亲吻了她的臀瓣，手指轻轻地探入了一个指节，难以言喻的湿滑立刻紧紧包裹住了她。

“啊…”

Natasha仰起头来，眼底也蒸腾起一股雾气，那隐藏在腿心的秘密之地在对方的进攻下逐渐拓开，轻微的撕裂感和刺痛让她立刻红了眼眶，晶莹的泪珠几乎下一秒就要滚落下来，可她却咬牙忍耐着。她是骑士，骑士才不会喊痛。

感觉到对方的腺体瞬间软了下来，Wanda连忙抽出了手，把那默默忍受着的Alpha翻了过来。

热烈的吻驱走了刚刚的不适感，Natasha眯着眼睛张开口任由对方刚刚还在欺负自己的小舌探了进来，那双还有些湿漉漉的手在她的胸口摆弄，指腹按压着她坚挺的乳尖不停拨弄，很快，那炙热发烫的腺体便再次顶上了Wanda的小腹。

唇舌辗转来到Natasha精致的锁骨，她细细描摹着骑士柔软肌肤下的骨骼，用自己挺立的乳尖在对方的肋下滑动，用小腹的线条去摩擦她腺体的端头，直到黏滑的腺液把那里变得湿润不堪。

恍惚中，Natasha只觉得那人的吻一路向下，紧接着，她敏感的顶端便再次回到了那湿热柔软的口腔。

口中的空气随着吞咽被榨走，上颚挤压着充满弹性的腺体，舌头还不怀好意地在上面扫动，很快，身下的红发Alpha便呜咽着按住了她的头顶“不要了…啊…放开…”

Wanda笑着摇头，嘴唇微微张开上下套弄着，手指趁这个时候再次回到了她的花穴，Natasha捂住嘴巴，身体不受控制地向上弓起。

她敏感的甬道用力地挤压着Wanda的手指，她甚至还能感觉到对方的骨节剐蹭过自己柔软的肉壁。那根纤长的手指死死抵了进来，唇舌还在不停安抚着她的腺体，Natasha只觉得自己的身体几乎要失去控制，痛苦与快乐交织着几乎将她的理智彻底摧毁。

“唔啊…Wanda…慢…慢点…”

那根手指在她适应后便加大了力度，每次都退到穴口，接着又重重顶进花心，只是几次下来，Natasha便感觉自己体内早已退化的生殖腔被缓缓打开了，而那人却不肯放慢速度，甚至含着她腺体的小口也逐渐吸紧。

“不…不行…”Natasha只觉得自己几乎要哭出来，她挣扎着按住Wanda的头顶无力地推搡着，身体在被不停充满的同时又在被榨干，从没感受过的快感让她受不住似的求饶起来“不…不要Wanda…求求你…啊…”

Wanda松开她的腺体，满含情欲的眸子紧紧撰住她，埋在她体内的手指毫不留情地继续贯穿着“看着我…Nat…你的Omega在艹你呢…”

「为什么没有人告诉我她喝了酒会变成这样？」

Natasha羞赫地闭上眼睛，呻吟声却不停地破口而出，经历过Wanda口腔的洗礼的腺体精神饱满地在空气中抖动，乳白色的腺液缓缓从小口中吐露出来。

还有她可怜的花穴，那两片粉嫩的花瓣已经被摩擦到充血变红，蜜液不停地被对方的手指带出来，滴落在床单上，很快便洇湿了一大片。

“也许今晚我得和你一起去另外那张床上睡了呢～”Wanda用她那张人畜无害的脸说着恶魔般的话语，低下头用牙齿轻轻厮磨着她的端头“你看上去很舒服呢Nat～屁股晃得好快，这么喜欢我要你吗？”

Natasha此刻才意识到，不知什么时候开始，她的腰臀竟然在不知廉耻地晃动迎合着对方的给予，那紧绷的腹肌线条沾满了自己亮晶晶的腺液，甚至还有一条银丝在顶端和小腹之间晃动。

“哈啊…”

Natasha抬起手抓住头顶的枕头，整个身体向上弓起，腰肢也离开了床铺，从没体验过的快感席卷而来，她的Omega则在她耳边轻声细语着“不要忍着，Nat，我想看你…”

“不…不要了…啊！”Natasha只觉得对方的手指狠狠撞击到自己的花心，接着腔口便在一瞬间打开，粘稠的透明花液从Wanda的手指与肉壁间的缝隙喷涌而出，而前面的腺体也剧烈抖动起来，温热的乳白色腺液也在瞬间喷射出来。

脑中出现了短暂的空白，Natasha仰躺在床上双腿大开，整个人不受控制地抽搐着，脸上被不知道是泪水还是汗水彻底打湿，她无力地张开嘴贪婪地呼吸着不知何时变得炙热的空气，眼前的景象逐渐清晰起来。

嘴唇上传来一阵湿热的触感，Natasha睁开眼，便看到那人居高临下地望着自己，脸上还沾着乳白的液体。

只见那醉醺醺的Omega冲着她狡黠一笑，用指节擦去自己脸颊上的狼藉，粉嫩的嘴唇轻轻张开“来满足我吧…Natasha…”

贴在嘴唇的湿润也在同一时刻压了下来。


	23. 第二十二章

*

晨风带着晚夏的闷热吹拂进窗口，绸布窗帘的流苏轻轻扫过搭在薄被上的纤白手臂。

手臂的主人呜咽着转过身放平了身体，满身的酒气随着她的动作蔓延进鼻腔里，瞬间充斥了她沉闷的大脑，紧接着一股强烈的呕吐感便翻涌而来。

撑在额头上的手臂被拉开，隐约感觉到一条冰凉的毛巾贴到了额头上，Wanda挣扎着睁开眼，却在发觉整个空间正在天旋地转后连忙把眼睛闭了回去。

“活该你要喝那么多。”Natasha没好气地捏了捏她汗湿的脸颊“好好躺着不要乱动。”

“嗯…”干涩紧缩的喉咙好不容易才挤出一声回应，Wanda隔着毛巾用力按压着自己的眉心，嘴唇紧紧瘪着，专心压抑着那股反胃的感觉。

看着她难受的样子，Natasha只好无奈地叹了口气，扶着腰转身去为她倒水。

甘甜的蜂蜜水让干涩的喉咙舒服了不少，Wanda闭着眼靠在Natasha身上，眉头紧皱“老天爷，那些麦子酒差点要了我半条命…”

「我才是被要了半条命吧…」Natasha不置可否地撇撇嘴，她抱着Wanda向后靠在床头柔软的羽毛枕上，尽量缓解着从腰间传来的刺痛，手稳稳地端着那杯蜂蜜水喂她喝了下去。

Wanda放松地躺在她身上享受着她的服侍，手肘在蹭过自己不着寸缕的皮肤时却立刻愣住，还没等她睁开沉重的眼睑，昨晚的片段便像走马灯一样闪过她的脑海。

“要不要躺下？”感觉到怀中人的身体突然僵硬，Natasha连忙把被子放到床头的桌子上，低头看向她。

那人双目紧闭着，浓密卷曲的睫毛随着薄薄的眼皮轻轻颤抖，被阳光染上浅金光晕的脸颊也突然漫上一层粉红。

“那个…”干涩的声音从喉咙中不自然地挤压出来“你怎么样…有没有不舒服…”

Wanda的声音越来越小，甚至把脸埋进了Natasha的颈窝，喷吐出来的热气让两个人都是一阵脸红。

原本有些害羞的Natasha在看到Wanda这幅样子后忍不住勾起嘴角“怎么？现在知道自己有多过分了？”

“我…”Wanda睁开眼睛，淡绿色的眸子还泛着一层水汽。她轻轻拉住Natasha胸口的衣服，却从那人领口露出的肌肤上看到了一片青紫色的咬痕，她心疼地用指尖轻轻蹭过那伤口的边缘“…我怎么咬得这么狠…”

“我可是被你吃干抹净了呢…”Natasha轻轻捏了捏她的肩膀，话出口后又不自觉地害羞起来“要不要负责啊？小公主？”

“你明明也…”Wanda的声音越来越小，接着整个人便像一只鸵鸟一样钻进她怀里不肯出来，她可是记得昨晚那人掌握回主动权后有多么过分，现在她身上的钝痛就是证据。

Natasha笑着抱紧她，温热的手掌轻轻在她的后背摩挲“好了好了，今天先不赶路了，你好好休息一下吧。”

“嗯…”Wanda在她怀里点了点头，闭着眼努力压抑着胃里的灼烧，脖颈薄薄的皮肤下肌肉的线条蹦得紧紧的。

知道她很难受，但Natasha确实也没有什么好办法能为她舒缓，于是只能让她躺平在床上“你好好休息，我就在这里陪着你。”红发骑士整理了一下被弄出皱褶的衣服，接着轻轻摸了摸她的额头“老板娘说中午准备了炭烤的羊肉，一会我下去拿，你吃了胃里能好受一些…”

话音未落，Wanda的小脸便突然一阵惨白，只见她猛地推开Natasha，接着手脚并用地爬到床头。Natasha眼疾手快地把一旁的木桶踢了过来。

“呕！”

“Ewww！”

*

君临

“Bolton夫人的信？”Erik有些意外地看了眼站在一旁的Hill，那人点了点头，将手中的羊皮纸递了过来。

Erik与坐在对面的Pietro对视一眼，伸手接过信件，锋利的拆信刀划开了那淡粉色的火漆。

“她说什么？”Pietro揉了揉有些发痛的脑袋，起身走到Erik身边，老首相沉吟片刻，脸上露出一丝不易察觉的微笑“她先Stark一步带兵向君临来了，这女人果然聪明得很。”

“来君临？”Pietro愣了一下，随即看向窗外“她跑来这里做什么？还带着军队…国王要是知道了可不好了。”

“所以她把信寄给了我。”Erik抬起头“这是在提醒我提前做好准备，她应该不会直接到君临来的，至少要到艾林谷和Steve碰个面。”

“多恩真的会撕破脸吗？”Pietro皱眉看着窗外“当年您好不容易才和他们达成了协议…如果真的要打仗的话，Wanda她们一路往南走不是很危险吗？”

“我已经写信给玫瑰家那三姐弟了，”Erik取过羽毛笔蘸了下墨水“如果她们要到学城一定会途径高庭，到那时就可以让那边的人接应一下，只希望她们可以一切顺利…”

*

“为什么倒霉的总是我？”Natasha没好气地蹲在马厩里清理着木桶，口中不停地絮絮叨叨。站在她身后的两匹小银马轻轻蹭着她的脸颊，从鼻孔中喷出的热气将她鬓角的红发微微打湿。

夜幕降临，她身后的小马突然不安地原地踏步起来，马车上的木板也发出了一阵响动，Natasha皱皱眉头，将手中的木桶放在马厩的横木上，猛然转过身来，一道黑影快速地从马车上跳了下来冲进巷子里。

“站住！”Natasha立刻拔剑追了上去，然而对方明显快了她一步，当她冲到巷口时，却只看到一道诡异的黑影顺着墙角窜了上去，几下便消失得无影无踪。

地面上微弱的闪光吸引了Natasha的注意，她低头看去，几颗耀眼的紫色的晶体正躺在青砖上，在阳光下闪着微光。

出于安全的考虑，她从衣服中掏出一块棉布把那些晶体包了起来，接着快步走向了旅馆的大门。

当她看到Wanda依然窝在被窝里轻声哼哼的模样时才松了口气。

“怎么这么慢？”Wanda转过头，看到她脸上的凝重也皱起眉头“怎么了？”

“你看这个。”Natasha伸出手将包裹在棉布中的紫色颗粒交给她，那人沉吟片刻后把那些东西收了起来，接着抬头望着她“看来我们不能在这里久留了，收拾行李立刻上路吧。”

*

二人连夜退了房，沿着玫瑰大道继续往南走。

Wanda靠坐在成堆的货物上，细细检查着骑士捡到的紫色晶体“你不好奇这是什么？”

“不像是什么好东西…”Natasha松开缰绳坐到她身边“我们被盯上了？”

“它在学城里被命名为『扼死者』”

Wanda把那些晶体小心地包裹好收进胸前的袋子里“将它放进酒里溶化后，会使饮者喉部肌肉剧烈缩紧，导致气管阻塞。据说受害者面部往往呈现出与结晶相同的紫色，与噎死的症状如出一辙。”

“看来真的有人想要你的命，不过还好我们的食物当时并不在车上。”

“可是杀了我又有什么意义呢？”Wanda轻轻摇摇头，宿醉的感觉让她忍不住伸手捏了捏眉心“我们已经离开了权力的中心，一直往南走的话又会妨碍到谁呢…”

“不管怎么样，我们都应该加快步伐了。”

“也许我们可以依附一下附近的贵族们。”Wanda支着头看向马车外一望无垠的田野“也许我们可以沿着黄金大道一路到达兰尼斯港，那个新上任的西境守护者在上位的时候仰仗了我父亲，所以应该会愿意保护我们到南方的。”

“兰尼斯特啊…”


	24. 第二十三章

*

凯岩城

这是一座高大宏伟的岩石城堡，位于维斯特洛大陆西部的海岸，俯视着兰尼斯港与日落之海。它是西境的首府，兰尼斯特家族的统治所在。

“伯爵大人…”

新任西境守护的护卫队队长Gerold恭敬地站在英雄之殿前，望着大殿中央的女人。

那女人十分高挑，金黄色的长卷发慵懒地披在肩头，她身着雕工繁复的黄金铠甲，暗红色的长披风上用金线绣着一只威风凛凛的怒吼雄狮。

Gerold的声音显然是打断了她的思绪，这让她有些不悦地皱皱眉转过身来。一双琥珀色带着金黄的眸子直直地望着对方，右手的小臂轻轻搭在腰间的瓦雷利亚钢剑上“怎么了？这时候跑来找我？”

“有贵客…”

*

“哇…”Natasha仰头看着面前巨大的城堡，说是城堡，不如说它是一块坐落于日落之海上的岩石。太阳自岩石的顶端落下，让那座城堡看上去仿佛一只正在休息的狮子。

“比恐怖堡气派多了吧。”Wanda坐在马车的货舱里，仰望着那座巨石城堡“这可是七国上下最大，最富有，最容易防御的城堡之一。”

“凯岩城从未陷落…”Natasha轻声回应着，眼睛却直直地盯着那海上巨石。

深邃的夜空将夕阳炙热的橙色余晖印上海面，染上香槟色的船帆整齐地在港口排列，远处的天际已经有几颗繁星闪烁，带着海盐味道的微风轻轻吹拂过二人的脸庞。

“世界真的好大…”Natasha站在车前张开手拥抱那风，闭着眼睛让潮湿的水汽打湿自己的红发。

不知不觉中，Wanda望着她的背影竟是不由得出了神。

那人红铜色的长发在落日中泛着耀眼的光，纤细的腰身与修长的双臂让她看上去仿佛一只振翅欲飞的天鹅，又像天边升起的那一轮茭白的明月。

那一刻，她觉得眼前的人好像并不属于她。

Natasha本该如此自由，天大地大，她只一人仗剑就可以闯出一片属于自己的天地。

可她呢？

就在Wanda胡思乱想的时候，Natasha突然回过头来，眼中的欣喜与小公主那双翡翠眸中的不安猝不及防地撞到一起。

两匹银白色骏马继续向凯岩城的方向前进，年轻的Alpha与Omega一头一尾地在马车上静静对视着。

“还好有你在我身边…”

Natasha五官的线条在暮色中变得柔和起来，橘红色的暮光像是一团炙热的火，闪耀在她冷色调的虹膜上，她像是用尽了这一生的温柔，只把目光聚焦在面前的人身上“未来的美景，我只想与你一起分享…我…我…”

年轻的骑士感觉自己的脸颊有些发烫，她不由自主地想在这美景下给她的Omega许下承诺，却不知道该说些什么。

愈发强烈的心跳声充斥了Wanda耳膜，半晌，她的嘴角划起一丝好看的弧度，接着缓缓冲着Natasha伸出手来。

两具单薄的身体立刻紧紧贴合在一起，Wanda贪婪地呼吸着对方身上淡淡的香味，有些发烫的嘴唇蹭过她脖颈的软肉“你就是我的月光…Natasha…”

“月亮永远只会眷恋大海，我永远只会眷恋你。”

*

“咳…二位好雅兴啊…”

不合时宜的声响吵醒了拥抱在一起的两个人，她们这才发现，马车不知不觉间已经走进了雄狮之口。

Natasha首先回过神来，她不爽地回过头，却惊讶地瞪大了眼睛“你……”

Carol脸上的揶揄在看清对方容貌的瞬间也化作了惊愕，她大张着嘴，戴着白丝手套的手指直直地指着Natasha“是你？”

“怎么？”Wanda顾不上害羞，清澈的眸子疑惑地在二人中间游移“你们认识？”

“我以前在跳蚤窝……”

“哎呀Wanda！”Carol夸张地拔高了声音，修长的手臂将酒红色披风甩在身后，前进两步冲Wanda伸出手去“真的是好久不见了，上次去首相塔也没来得及去见见你，快下来跟我进城堡，我们坐下好好聊聊。”

看着那人跳过自己，直接托着Wanda的肋下把人抱下来，Natasha不爽地跳下车推开她“你别动手动脚的。”

Carol身旁的金发侍卫立刻抽出剑来指向Natasha“不该动手动脚的人是你！”

Natasha不甘示弱地拔剑，眼看二人就要动起手来。

“Gerold…”Carol做了个手势，Gerold立刻收剑入鞘退回她身侧，那双碧绿的眼睛却不甘示弱地瞪着Natasha。

“抱歉我的护卫队队长不太懂规矩，”Carol拍拍手，低头看向Wanda“什么风把你吹到这来了？是那猩红色的彗星吗？”

“与彗星无关…”Wanda勾勾嘴角“说来好笑，在这兵荒马乱的时期我却一心想着去旧镇游学，是不是太不合时宜了？”

“确实好笑，”Carol示意Gerold去牵马，自己则带着二人向城中走去“托国王的福，现在可是天下太平，而且你是公主，你可以做任何想做的事情，而我们嘛，就是尽力满足你的任何要求。”

听到她这官方的回答，Wanda翻了个白眼“做了西境守护连人话都不会说了么？”

“我不懂你的意思。”Carol抿嘴笑着，手指则不动声色地指了指路边的几个乞讨的孩子，接着看向另一边“说起来，你怎么会跟公主认识的？”

一直跟在一旁默不作声的Natasha瞥了她一眼“跟认识你的原因差不多…”

“哎，Wanda，说起来Pietro怎么样了？我听说他撞到头了？”Carol揽过Wanda的肩膀带着她转了个弯“上次走得太匆忙没顾得上去看望你们，真是抱歉。”

“嗯哼，毕竟你那会忙着赶回来继承大城堡嘛，”Wanda皮笑肉不笑地抬头看着她“顾不上朋友也是可以原谅的。”

“……”Carol噤了声，一行人沉默着到了主厅。

“好了，说吧，”

沉重的大门被关上，Carol立刻挥动着披风坐到她的雄狮宝座上，脚踝没有形象地搭在膝盖上晃动两下“跑我这来干什么？”

看着一关上门就原形毕露的金毛狮子，Wanda也不客气地拉着Natasha坐进她身旁的椅子上“你这位置坐得没我想象的稳啊，为什么小小鸟能飞到你的城堡里，你还不敢拿他们怎么样？”

“这不是要问国王大人吗？”Carol摊开手“我刚刚上任不久，手下的这些封臣都还不稳定，还要小心那些小鬼，早知如此还不如不继承这破城堡。”

“他们再不服气，你也是名正言顺的西境守护者，这一点是毋庸置疑的。”

“你是没有见到金牙城的那个死老头，”大金毛重重叹了口气“脾气又硬又倔，自从我上任以来就没给过我好脸色，不过也能理解，唯一的女儿嫁去北境却混得跟他平起平坐，眼下又要听命一个可以做他孙女的女人，不甘心也是正常的。”

“女儿？”Natasha愣了一下，Wanda冲她点点头“嗯，就是她。”接着回过头看向Carol“我无心卷入这些复杂的事情，只是想去旧镇学习，原本不想来打扰你的，可是…”

她一边说着，一边从怀中取出那块包裹着毒药的棉布“有人并不想放过我…”

“『扼死者』？”Carol细细端详了一番那些紫色结晶，接着疑惑地抬头看着Wanda“这可不是一般人能搞来的毒药。”

“是啊…”Wanda点点头“真不知道对我下手到底是什么用意…敌人在暗处，我们两个只身前往学城实在是太过危险，所以想…”

“确实太危险了，”Carol轻捻着胸前的卷发，眉头紧紧皱在一起“可我这里确实抽不开身，如果派人送你们前往我又不放心…”

“我也没有想到你的处境居然这么艰难…”Wanda低下头轻轻叹息“或许我不该在这个时候跑出来…”

“Wanda…”Natasha握住她放在膝头的手微微用力“那是你的梦想不是吗？不要因为环境而妥协，有我一直陪着你呢。”

“你倒是变得能说会道了。”Carol咧着嘴冲Natasha丢去一抹欠揍的微笑“今天也不早了，你们去好好休息一下，办法嘛，总会有的，也不着急这一时半刻。”

“也是，”Wanda点点头“说起来你们到底怎么认识的啊？”

“就是当年在跳蚤窝的时候…”

“哎呀饿了饿了，先吃饭吧！”

“？”


	25. 第二十四章

*  
艾林谷 鹰巢城

“你跑我这来到底是想做什么？”

鹰巢城的城主Steve看着大摇大摆坐在宾客厅的女人皱起眉头“这么多兵马驻扎在我的艾林谷，我不认为国王会不知道。”

“嗯哼～”Scarlett解开领口的扣子，用手轻轻扇着风，并不回答他的话“这里真的是湿热得要命，你天天穿着那身笨重的盔甲不会发霉嘛？”

Steve有些无语地望了眼窗外的飞雪，接着抱起手臂“把你的扣子扣好，Scarlett，你到底有没有一点作为伯爵的觉悟？”

“伯爵就不能觉得热了？”Scarlett像是故意想要激怒他一样，甚至把两条修长的腿也搭在了椅子的扶手上，长长的暗红色天鹅绒裙摆顺着那木质的横梁垂到地面，在离开北境后就换上的薄靴子随着她的动作轻轻晃动。

Steve求救似地看向坐在一旁沉默不语看戏的Elizabeth，那人用指节挡在嘴角掩住微笑，接着站起身走到女爵身边，抓着她的腿放在地上“大人，我们并不想过多地占用艾林谷的资源，这些日子山地的野蛮人暴动频繁，Mommy带兵过来也是想帮助您平定一下…”

“你们想占领野蛮人的部落？！”Steve眉头紧紧地皱了起来，冰蓝色的眼睛写满了不悦“你要知道，我们是有签订盟约的，我不能让你来我的地盘胡作非为…”

“啊真是个老古董！”Scarlett站起身，两步走到Steve面前抬头瞪着他，淡绿色的眼睛也染上了不耐烦“已过去这么多年了怎么还是这么天真？那些连自己名字都写不出来的野人怎么可能乖乖遵守盟约呢？现在除了多恩，整个维斯特洛大陆乱成一团，你不觉得是有人在操纵吗？”

“你是说…”

看着Steve脸上的松动，Scarlett叹了口气，撩动着披风转身回到座位上“本来不想把这事说的这么明白，可惜你这个榆木脑袋太不开窍了，给我上一杯好酒，我们从头说起…”

*  
兰尼斯港

“所以这么多年来你一直没改掉这臭毛病？”

Natasha后背靠在马车上远远地望着在港口的商铺采购的Wanda，头也不回地冲刚从一栋豪华旅店里溜达出来的Carol说着“怪不得你的封臣们都这么不服气。”

“我当然是比不过你了～”Carol把披在肩头的金色腰带拽下来系回腰间，随手整理了一下胸前大敞着的领口“如果拥有了公主，谁还会往窑子跑？”

“我那时候是岁数太小，糊里糊涂地就被你拽过去了好吧？”Natasha听着她不正经的话不由黑了脸“而且不要拿她和那些人比…”

“这就开始护着她了？”Carol歪着身子把手臂撑在Natasha的肩膀上“说起来真的不需要我护送你们到高庭嘛？”

“你这边这么多事情要处理，我们怎么能继续麻烦你呢？”看着买好东西向这边走来的Wanda，Natasha勾起嘴角牵过了缰绳，抬头看向Carol“而且像你这样不正经的领主，要是跟我们一起走了，凯岩城怕是会立刻乱成一团吧？”

“谢谢你的认可。”Carol翻了个白眼直起身子“西境到高庭这段路虽然不是很远，但是距离多恩也近得很，我还是推荐你们走水路直接到学城会比较安全。”

“没办法，Wanda晕船。”Natasha耸耸肩，结果Wanda递过来的木桶，转身放进了马车的货仓里。

“是啊，坐大船还不如直接杀了我。”Wanda撇着嘴看了眼不远处的几艘帆船“而且到高庭这一路也有不少忠实的贵族，如果真的有危险的话我们可以去寻求庇护。”

“哈！”Carol夸张地长大了嘴“小公主，你真的有够天真的，那些贵族只不过是迫于铁王座的压力罢了，真的到了危机时刻说不准就把你拱手交给敌人了呢。”

“可我有Nat呢，”Wanda笑了笑靠在Natasha身上“我有英勇的骑士保护我，没问题的。”

Carol无语地摊开手“现实可不比歌谣啊小公主，再英勇的骑士也有无能为力的时候…”

“如果真的到了那个地步，死在一起也是个不错的结局呢。”Wanda耸耸肩，抬头在Natasha的脸侧落下一吻便跑去整理马车上的货物了。

Natasha无奈地叹了口气回过头，却对上Carol那双写满不解和惊讶的眼睛。

“干嘛？”

“……你到底给她吃了什么东西…”Carol拍拍红发骑士的肩膀“还是说她中了什么邪…”

“如果你一直逛窑子，自然是不会懂。”Natasha勾勾嘴角“虽然她说得有点太夸张了，但是事实确实如此。”

“…”Carol张了张嘴，却没有再说什么，只是耸耸肩跟着Natasha走到马车旁，看着二人坐到驾驶座上“路上保重公主殿下，下次见面的时候希望可以看到属于你的学士项链。”

“我会努力的。”

*

“不卖不卖，这些琥珀甜酒可是今早刚刚从兰尼斯港进到的，连木桶上都雕刻着镀金狮头，你说的这个价格简直是在侮辱我的酒……”

“那就留着你的镀金木桶吧，我只买酒还不行吗？”

趴在Natasha腿上用毛毯蒙着头休息的Wanda被对方的声音吵得清醒过来，不满地翻了个身想要继续睡觉，然而那人却隔着毯子轻轻摸了摸她的脑袋后拔高了声音

“不可能！这都是配套的，如果你不想交易就不要浪费我的时间了……”

Wanda皱皱眉，搭在Natasha腰间的手微微用力拽了拽她的衣服，然而沉迷讨价还价的骑士却并没有理会她，只是继续和马车下的老人争吵着。

“你不要得寸进尺！我们这些普通人买这些镶金的破玩意做什么？”

被吵到有些不耐烦的Wanda有些生气地把手伸进了对方的衣服里，略显冰凉的手揉捏着她腹部的肌理，Natasha却只是愣了一下，放在她脑袋上的手掌轻轻拍了拍，接着捧起酒桶

“这可是要进供到红堡的好酒，如果你…唔！”

Natasha的身体猛地颤抖了一下，脸颊也肉眼可见地红了起来，她有些不敢置信地看了眼大腿，声音也跟着颤抖了起来

“你…你不买的话…就…唔…就算了…”

“再便宜一点好吗？”

听到Natasha强作镇定的声音，Wanda好笑地含住那愈发肿胀的肉刃，握着根部的手也上下撸动起来。

“我…我不卖了！”

难以忍受的Natasha顾不上继续争论，连忙甩动了一下马缰，驱驶着两匹小银马快速地向前奔去。

“呜呜！”

突然的颠簸让Wanda失去了平衡，口中的腺体被送进更深处，呛得她连忙抬起头来。冷洌的空气立刻从毛毯的缝隙吹了进来，看着周遭熙熙攘攘的人群，Natasha立刻压着Wanda的脑袋把她按了回去，手中的缰绳也挥动得愈发用力。

“哈啊…”

不知跑了多久，马车才终于停了下来，那根腺体猛然涨大，汹涌的热液直接浇灌进了Wanda的喉咙，她剧烈地咳嗽着从毛毯中挣脱出来，红着脸愠怒地看向此刻瘫软在座位里的红发骑士。

“你突然搞什么啊Wanda…”Natasha红着眼眶，翠绿的眸子还泛着一层水雾，看上去倒像是被欺负了似的“差点就被人看到了。”

“咳咳！”想要回嘴的Wanda被喉咙中残留的浊液呛得咳嗽不止，手却不满地在Natasha肩膀不轻不重地捶了一下“还不是你…吵我休息…咳咳…”

“这一路乱跑都偏离了原来的路线了…”骑士叹了口气把Wanda揽进怀里，轻轻拍打着她的后背“酒店也错过了，看来今晚只能睡在野外了…”

“NO！！”


	26. 第二十五章

旧镇位于维斯特洛西南角，在蜜酒河注入低语湾与日落之海的入海口处。

Wanda与Natasha坐着马车沿着日落之海一路南行，大概走了一周多的时间到达了这里，虽然没有听取Carol的意见坐船而来，却也并没有耽搁太多的时间。

老远就看到了位于城市中心高耸的参天塔，那里是海塔尔家族（Hightower）的主城，烟灰底色的旗帜上燃烧着烽火的阶梯状白塔正是参天塔的缩影。

“我们下一步要做什么？直接去学城吗？”

Natasha用手肘推了推坐在一旁大张着嘴巴的Wanda，从一进入旧镇开始，那人便一直是这副震惊的模样，嘴巴到现在都没有合上，俨然一副没见过世面的样子。

“啊…那个，我们应该先去找一下海塔尔大人，”被推得回过神来的Wanda揉了揉眼睛，她的眼角竟然还有些泛红，澄澈的大眼睛也泛着水光，Natasha不由得怀疑这人如果进入了学城会不会当场大哭起来。

“到公爵那里打个招呼之后给父亲写封信，之后就可以进学城学习了，大概…”Wanda的声音听上去带着一丝压抑不住的兴奋，连末尾的音调也微微上挑“我们来得太突然，不知道会不会打扰到公爵阁下。”

Natasha曾经听Eros爵士说起过，位于旧镇的海塔尔家族住在高耸入云的大城堡上，他们是维斯特洛大陆最古老骄傲的几大家族之一，早在坦格利安家族骑着龙跨海而来之前，他们便是旧镇的主人，也正是他们投资建成了学城，而现如今的学城守护者，海塔尔家的Charles伯爵，已经有数十年都没有出过参天塔了。

“听说站在那座塔上能看到长城呢，”Natasha看着地面上参天塔长长的倒影不由得感叹起来“这么厉害的家族居然还只是封臣而已，不知道高庭的提利尔家族都是些什么样的大人物呢…”

“呃…”Wanda撇撇嘴“听Pietro说那三姐弟都不怎么正常…最小的那个几个月前还失踪了，剩下的姐弟俩甚至都没有去找他…”

“公主殿下…”

正在二人闲聊的空档，一名身披烟灰色甲胄的骑士骑着白马向她们款款而来，在他的身后还跟着一支看上去装备精良的队伍，他银灰色的斗篷上画着两种家族的纹章，由一道黑线划分开来，一面是属于旧镇海塔尔家族的白塔，一面则是属于亮水城佛罗伦家族的红金狐狸。

“在下是旧镇守备队的队长Axell Florent，公爵大人派我来护送您和您的骑士。”

Axell摘下头顶繁重的头盔，棕褐色的短发胡乱的卷曲着，嘴唇上和下巴上还遍布着胡渣，那双佛罗伦家族标志性的招风耳还被头盔压得有些泛红，虽然整体看上去有些颓废，但那双炯炯有神的蓝眼睛却让他看上去很是可靠。

“公爵大人怎么知道我们会来？”

“前些天刚刚收到了来自凯岩城的信，Carol大人说您没有走水路，所以公爵大人就早早派我们在城门前等候了。”

“真的是辛苦你了。”

“您见外了。”

*

旧镇作为海运陆路贸易中心，街道上本应该车水马龙，此刻却都门窗紧闭，甚至连最让Wanda魂牵梦萦的繁星圣堂前也没有了来朝拜的信徒，整个城镇没有了昔日的繁华，显得异常空旷。

“这是怎么回事…”Wanda有些疑惑地看向Axell，那人却摇了摇头“等见到公爵大人，他会向您解释清楚的。”

整支队伍浩浩荡荡来到了参天塔前，Natasha仰头看向那仿佛无边无际的塔顶，隐隐约约还能看到那上面熊熊燃烧的烽火，好像一颗闪耀的星星在半空中闪烁。

将行李与马车交给侍从后，Wanda便走到低语湾周围的栏杆前，就在泛着波光的湖面上，参天塔上的烽火漂浮在夜晚氤氲的水汽之中，仿佛一轮朦胧的橙月。

在Axell爵士的带领下，二人走进了高塔下由黑石打造的基座，乘坐木质的箱型直梯，终于进入了高塔的顶端。

“欢迎来到旧镇，公主殿下。”

二人刚刚迈进大厅，便传来了一个苍老却中气十足的声音。她们闻声抬头望去，那个高塔守护者正端坐在大厅中央，他的头发全部被剃光，苍白的胡子被整理得整整齐齐，一双青灰色的眼睛柔和地望着她们，那把祖传的瓦雷利亚钢剑『警觉』则悬挂在他的身后。

“公爵阁下，”Wanda走上前去，那老人却冲着Axell摆了摆手示意他退下，接着又指指二人身边的橡木椅子“我知道你有很多疑问，不如先坐下再听我慢慢说。”

“是的，”Wanda拉着Natasha坐了下来，接着抬起头看向那和蔼的老人“请问旧镇的人都去哪里了？这么繁华的港口怎么会只有守备队在巡逻呢？”

“其实这件事是在三天前发生的，几个来自多恩的游客身上披着厚重的披风冲进了港口，我的守备队长很快便将他们制服了，当他拉开那些披风后才发现他们的身上布满了黑灰色的斑点…”

“灰磷病…”

Wanda惊愕地接了下去，老伯爵点了点头，在看到一脸不解的Natasha后便耐心地解释道“这是一种能致死的疾病，很容易在孩童中传播，患者的皮肤会产生硬化，到最后会遍布全身痛苦地死去。”

“难道就没有可以治疗的方法吗？”听到Charles的解释，Natasha的身上不由得一阵恶寒。

“听说用石灰和芥末制作的膏药配合温水服用可以抑制这种病的蔓延，但并不能根治…”

Wanda不由得有些庆幸老伯爵派人将她们直接送来参天塔，虽说那些多恩人已经被抓到了，但旧镇的客流量相当庞大，或许之前就已经有患者混进来却还没有被发现，然而就在这时，她却像是突然想起什么似地抬头望向老伯爵“等一下…多恩人？”

“是的，多恩人。”Charles叹了口气“我已经写信到铁王座了，这件事发生得太过蹊跷，虽然我已经通知所有平民关门闭户，但我也很难保证这病不会扩散……听说东境和北境都有些不太平，现在我只能尽自己所能把病情控制在旧镇，南境实在不能再给铁王座添乱了…”

“那些病人现在都在哪里？”

“已经送去学城，由那里的学士们治疗了，公主殿下还是离那里远些比较好。”

“这…”Wanda不由得犯了难“我此行的目的就是到学城学习…这一路上已经花费了大半年的时间，如果拿不到学士链条我是不会离开的，也许…也许我去了那里可以帮得上忙呢，请您送我过去吧。”

“……原来如此，”Charles轻笑着点点头“想不到公主殿下居然会这样执着，这样吧，您既然已经来到这里，不如先休息一下，明天我会派我的侍卫护送您前往学城的。”


	27. 第二十六章

*冰与火之歌au  
*女王红O x 骑士寡A  
*OOC预警   
*脑洞来源于冰火的番外篇  
*私设女性可以做骑士和御林铁卫

*

入夜后微凉的海风吹进半开的窗户，鱼梁木窗沿与石砖碰撞的声响吵醒了浅眠的Natasha。

虽说她从小便跟着Eros爵士风餐露宿，但那毕竟是在北方，从来没有深入南境腹地的她果然还是无法适应这里的潮湿，甚至连床铺上都布满了湿气，贴在皮肤上让人异常难受。

相反，Wanda却很适应这里的气候，毕竟她在分化之前一直住在龙石岛上，早就习惯了这充满海盐味的潮湿空气，更何况搭建参天塔与她家的主城石鼓楼都是用黑石制成，熟悉的感觉让她像是回了家一样安心。

看着卧在自己怀中睡得香甜的Wanda，红发骑士轻轻叹了口气，环在对方腰间的手臂也缓缓收紧，高挺的鼻梁蹭过她泛着潮气的发间，贪婪地呼吸着她身上的味道。

“Nat…”不堪其扰的Wanda摸了摸Natasha光滑的脊背，闭着眼睛轻声哼哼着“睡不着吗？”

“嗯…”Natasha低头亲吻着她的额头，手也逐渐不老实起来“这里太潮了…”

“别乱动…”感觉到胸口的敏感被轻轻捏住揉搓，Wanda闭着眼仰起头，鼻尖蹭过Natasha脖子上柔软的皮肤，双手抵在她的肩头推拒着“明天还有事呢…”

“我睡不着～”Natasha低头埋进Wanda的胸口，嘴唇在那逐渐肿胀的红果上轻轻厮磨。

“嗯…”Wanda喘息着睁开眼，借着月色看向胸口的那团红发，柔软的指腹贴进对方带着些许潮湿的发间“可是我很困了…”

“你休息就好，交给我…”Natasha的动作愈发过分，带着薄茧的掌心顺着Wanda的腰线缓缓滑落，贴合着她臀部逐渐升温的肌肤，一下一下地揉捏起来。

「你这样要我怎么休息？」

Wanda无奈地抱紧Natasha的脑袋，身体也下意识地将自己送进对方的口中，原本交叠在一起的大腿也缠上了她的腰肢。

早已湿润的花瓣直接贴上了那炙热的腺体，Wanda轻嘤一声低下头去，嘴唇贴在Natasha的头顶“你快点…”

“一会不要求我慢点哦…”

“唔…闭…闭嘴…”

*

当Wanda恢复意识的时候天边已经泛起了白，Alpha粗重的喘息带着潮湿喷洒在她的颈窝，卡在她体内的结也消退下去，隐约能感觉到一股热流顺着她的腿间涌到了床上。

“Wanda…”Natasha慵懒沙哑的声线震动着她的耳膜，敏感的神经刺激着她的身体又是一阵紧缩，残留的热液再次被挤压了出来。

“嗯哼～”Wanda歪过头看向她，恢复清明的虹膜泛着水光，瞳孔在接触到晨光后微微收缩起来。

“你拿到学士链条以后要做什么？”Natasha闭着眼用鼻尖轻轻蹭着她的耳廓，环抱着她的双手也收紧起来。

情欲散去后带来的空虚总会让人难以抑制地胡思乱想，Wanda了然地勾起嘴角“陪着你继续游历啊…”

看着Natasha在抬起头的那一刻突然亮起来的眼睛，Wanda揉了揉她覆着薄汗的后背，另一只手拉起被单将两个人盖了起来“因为我已经离不开你了…”

“我也是…”Natasha有些不好意思地低下头去亲吻着Wanda起伏的胸口“说起来…红堡里举办的比武大会是什么样的啊？”

听到那人生硬地转移了话题，Wanda也并没有点破，只是顺着她的话头接了下去“和一般的比武大会没什么太大的区别，只不过胜利者可以得到一顶冠冕。”

“冠冕？”Natasha皱皱眉，侧着脑袋躺在Wanda的胸口上，手指将那再次挺立起来的红果拨弄得东倒西歪“那东西有什么用？不如给我几百个金龙来得实在。”

“那是象征爱与美的冠冕…”Wanda伸手按住Natasha的手背，接着捧着她的脸让她抬起头来，柔和的绿眼睛被朝阳染上一抹浅金“胜利的骑士可以将它赠予一位在场的淑女，那是很多女孩子梦寐以求的荣誉。”

“你希望得到那个荣誉吗？”

沐浴在晨光下的Wanda美得有些不真实，她红褐色的长发凌乱地散落在枕间，脸颊上的潮红让她看上去好像一颗饱满的水蜜桃，Natasha只觉得自己腿间的炙热好像在慢慢苏醒过来。

“我？”Wanda笑着摇了摇头，手肘支撑着上半身轻轻抬起，水润的唇瓣在Natasha的嘴角蹭过“重要的是谁能带给我那样的荣誉～”

“Wanda…”

重新复苏的坚硬滑过光滑的花核，惹得那柔媚的Omega发出一声轻喘，柔软湿润的花瓣包裹住她的端头，内里隐约的收缩在做着无声的邀请。

“我会为你赢下每一场战斗，因为只有你才能配得上爱与美的桂冠…”

紧致的身体被逐渐拓开，Wanda的双腿不自觉地攀上Alpha有力的腰肢，脚跟也微微用力抵在她的臀瓣，只希望她能用力地将自己贯穿。

房门却在这时被叩响

“公主殿下…公爵大人请您到会客厅。”

Natasha小声咒骂了一句，正要从Wanda体内退出来，那Omega却立刻抱紧了她，抵在她身后的脚也微微用力，迫使她将那根炙热彻底顶了进去。

“哈啊…”Wanda畅快地扬起头低吟着，嘴角还带着坏笑。

“公主殿下？”门外的声音还在继续。

“知道了，你先下去吧，我们随后就到。”

Natasha着急地回应了一句，抱着Wanda从床上坐了起来。

“好的。”

门外的脚步声渐行渐远，Natasha仰头看着跪坐在自己大腿上笑得妩媚的女人，手不轻不重地在她的臀侧拍了一巴掌。

“快一点…公爵可还在等着呢。”Wanda半阖着眼睑，双手托起Natasha的双乳，拇指在上面来回按揉着，跪在床垫上的膝盖也微微用力，带动着身体上下起伏。

“嘶…不要夹…”感觉到包裹着自己的肉壁突然收紧，Natasha有些惊慌地掐住Wanda的腰肢，在看到对方脸上的坏笑后又用力顶了顶“你今晚别想睡了。”

“唔…我很期待了…”

*

二人到达会客厅的时候Wanda的腰已经酸到连呼吸都有些困难，她皱着眉用手肘顶了一下红发骑士肋下的软肉，那人却一脸无辜地捂着被撞痛的地方，瘪着嘴小声狡辩着“明明是你…”

“闭嘴…”Wanda做了个深呼吸，她的大腿都在发颤，腿心胀胀得发痛，好像Natasha还在她体内似的，回头看向那人一副没事人的样子，Wanda忍不住又是一阵恼火。

“二位休息得还好吗？”Charles的声音突然响起，吓得大眼瞪小眼的两个人一激灵。

“公爵大人…你…”在看到老人的时候，二人不由得愣住了。

Hightower大人此刻正坐在一架木质的轮椅中向二人管管驶来，那双沧桑却有力的手转动着轮子，嘎吱嘎吱的声响回荡在大厅里。

“今天早上有信鸦从艾林谷飞来，看上面的纹章应该是Bolton夫人寄来的，”Charles抬起手，将一卷贴着淡粉色火漆的羊皮纸递了过去“学城那边我已经派人打好了招呼，二位随时可以上路。”

“谢谢大人。”Wanda接过信件点了点头，随手拆开了上面的火漆。

是Elizabeth的笔迹，那上面整整齐齐地写着女爵和她到达东境后已经与艾林谷的Steve会面，并且时刻准备进入君临帮助国王守卫红堡。

后面的几句话的墨水被晕开，像是被什么东西擦过，接下来几行龙飞凤舞的文字一看就是出自Scarlett的手笔，Wanda看完后脸颊立刻红了起来，一双绿眼睛像是野火一般写满了羞愤。

Natasha和Charles对视了一眼，疑惑地从Wanda手中拿过羊皮纸，在看到上面的文字后也黑了脸：

『小公主，在享受您的“驭龙号角”的同时可不要忘记喝月茶哦～』

*月茶是一种用来避孕及堕胎的草药茶，被七大王国与长城外的居民所使用。


	28. 第二十七章

*  
在Wanda还住在龙石岛的时候，比起温暖舒适的羽毛床，她更喜欢坐在窗边的石头座椅上，用稚嫩的小手轻轻摩挲着把手上的石像鬼，眼睛直勾勾地望着窗外的风景。

她喜欢看着远方钻石形窗棂里的烛光一一点亮，照遍塔楼与厅堂；喜欢看到Addam爵士带领着守备队浩浩荡荡穿过校场；然而她更期望看到的则是那艘属于她父亲的，挂着红龙黑帆的大船跨海归来。

“我的小Wanda，乖乖等我回来哦。”

她记起父亲临走时的样子，宽厚的手掌捧着她的后背，带着胡渣的下巴蹭过她的额头。那头银白发灰的短发在阳光下泛着耀眼的香槟色，让Wanda不由得眯起眼睛，她听到自己带着哭腔的声音

“可以带上我吗？求求你不要把我留在这里…”

首相大人握着她的手，让人安心的热度传递过来“我会尽快回来的，Wanda是大姑娘了，不可以哭鼻子。”

Wanda从来都乖乖听话，有时坐在城垛上，有时坐在塔楼里，如果他没有准时回来，她便会和Pietro一起到城墙上终日守望，直到见到Erik公爵那艘挂着龙帆的大船停靠在港口，二人便欢呼着从城墙上跑下来飞奔出去。

“你有没有乖乖等我啊？”当他弯腰把她抱起来的时候一定会这样问“有没有啊？小Wanda？”

他笑起来，明媚的阳光将他的脸庞照亮，紧接着那张脸上的血色渐渐褪去，蓝到发紫的眼睛也黯淡下来，从那空洞的眼窝中滚落，环抱着Wanda的双手也失了力气，只剩森森白骨硬硬地硌在她的身上。

*

睁开眼的时候，Wanda惊觉自己的脸上已经变得潮湿一片，甚至染透了Natasha胸口的衣服。

鼻尖的酸楚还在刺激着她脆弱的泪腺，因为刚刚睡醒而紧缩着的喉咙不停地发出低低的悲鸣，她胡乱地擦去脸上的泪痕，失魂落魄地从床上爬了起来。

Natasha被她的动静惊醒，一睁开眼便看到枕边的人跌跌撞撞地下床冲向书桌，还在颤抖的手快速点亮了油灯。

“Wanda？”Natasha连忙跟了过去，却见那人手中紧紧攥着一只羽毛笔，颤抖地想要拧开墨水瓶上面的青铜盖子，她看上去太过焦急，甚至没有意识到那尖锐的笔尖已经戳进了自己的手腕的皮肤里。

“你怎么了？做噩梦了吗？”Natasha小心地握住她的手，把羽毛笔抽出来放在了桌案上，那片在油灯下泛着蜜色的肌肤赫然出现一点黑色的印记。

Wanda摇摇头，撑起手臂挣脱了Natasha的怀抱，她随手抓过一张羊皮纸展开，重新捡起了那支笔“我没事的Nat，你快去睡吧，没事的…”

“到底怎么了？”Natasha松开抓着她的手，转而轻轻抚摸她的后背“可以告诉我吗？” 

Wanda张了张嘴，却没有说什么，那双雾气迷蒙的绿眼睛也逐渐恢复清明，她像是想到什么似的，脸颊肉眼可见地红了起来，接着放开了那支笔，转过身把脸埋进了Natasha的肚子上。

Natasha有些疑惑地单膝跪地，双手捧起Wanda的脸仰头望着她“你还好吗？”

“嗯…”Wanda不好意思地移开视线，屁股也从座椅上滑了下来，整个人钻进Natasha的怀中，滚烫的脸颊蹭过她的脖子“…我…我可能是想家了…”

Natasha无奈地笑笑，盖在她背上的手掌上下滑动了两下“这是很正常的事啊，不要哭了…”

“嗯…”Wanda轻轻点着头，把脸上还没干的泪痕蹭到了Natasha的肩膀上“只是一个梦而已…我已经没事了…”

“今天已经太晚了，明天再写信好吗？”感觉到那人攥在自己衣袖上的手还在轻轻颤抖，Natasha担心地捧起她的脸，看到那湿漉漉的眼睛又是一阵心疼。

“好…”Wanda挤出一丝笑容，被Natasha拉着站起身来。

带着湿气的被窝早已变得冰凉，Natasha哆嗦着从后面把Wanda抱进怀里，温热的身体紧紧贴在她的背后，让人莫名地踏实。Wanda将身体缩进Natasha的胸前，缓缓阖上眼睑，一边努力地把刚才的梦抛到脑后，一边盼望着太阳快些升起。

*

学城坐落于蜜酒河边，塔楼穹屋皆有石拱桥相连，而住宅厅舍就建在桥上。二人在简单地吃过一些早餐后便跟着一位学士进入了学城。

正门的两侧放置着高大的绿色斯芬克斯雕像，其中一个有一张男性的面孔，另一个则是女性的。Wanda在君临居住的首相塔门前就有着这样的两座雕像，只是比这里的要小不少。

没有时间过多地驻足观赏，二人便被带到了总管阁前的储藏室。那几个得了灰鳞病的多恩人暂时被安顿在这里，被传染的人们则被隔离在储藏室旁的休息室中。

“这段时间确实有些人手不够，”带领她们的学士叹了口气推开了门，语气无奈又带着些许厌恶“连这样的人都被放出来照顾病患。”

二人顺着他的目光看去，只见高大的拱窗前正站着一个黑发男人，他身材高挑纤瘦，微卷的中长发披散在肩头。一件暗绿色镶着金丝玫瑰的天鹅绒斗篷将他的身体包裹起来，隐约能看到一点点苍白的肌肤——Wanda怀疑他除了这件斗篷以外什么都没穿。

那男人显然是已经注意到了她们，那双湖蓝色的眼睛透过额前凌乱的发丝静静地凝视片刻，接着又像是懒得理她们一样回过头去，拿起了窗台上的水晶杯，二人这才发现他纤细的手腕上竟然还挂着一副重铁镣铐。

“Loki，你太失礼了，这位可是公主殿下！”学士皱着眉关上储藏室的大门，接着回过头看着Wanda“您确定要在这里和他共事吗？他的脑子不正常…”

“我看失礼的是你吧？”Loki勾起嘴角看了眼那个学士，薄薄的嘴唇抿了抿杯子里的金色葡萄酒“而且她既然做了学士，就应该已经摒弃了过去的头衔了吧？居然还在那里献殷勤，学士的脸都被你丢光了。”

“公主殿下可还没有立誓呢，”学士不甘示弱地瞪着他“你说话小心点！”

“呵…”Loki冷笑一声不再理他，只是默默喝着酒。

“没关系的…”Wanda轻轻摇摇头，放在身侧的手悄悄握住了一旁的Natasha“既然总管会让他来照顾病人，一定是因为他有过人之处，我会从学徒做起，跟着他好好学习的。”

“公主殿下这样说的话我也不好再说些什么了，”学士轻轻叹了口气，抬起头警告似地看了眼Loki“我还有事，就先离开了，您遇到什么麻烦尽管来找我，但凡您在学城一天，我都不会让您受到任何委屈。”

“太感谢了。”Wanda目送着学士离开，接着转过头来看向Loki。

鱼梁木大门重重地嵌进门框里，发出一声巨响。从进屋以后便站在一旁默不作声的Natasha在此刻突然眯起眼睛，按在剑柄上的手猛地用力，刀锋划过刀鞘的声响在空旷的房间里尤其刺耳。

Loki投降似地将双手伸到脸侧，晃动了一下手中泛着幽蓝光泽的小匕首，手腕上沉重的锁链叮当作响。他的目光越过Natasha，直勾勾地盯着Wanda，脸上还带着一抹玩味的笑意“试试看吗？”


	29. 第二十八章

不等Wanda回答，Natasha便上前一步将她整个人都挡在身后，用充满警告意味的眼神死死地盯着面前诡异的男人。

Loki收回视线，将目光聚焦在Natasha的身上，嘴角玩味的笑意更甚。

“别开玩笑，Loki，”Wanda从Natasha身后绕了过来，伸手搭上她绷紧的手腕摇了摇头，接着走到Loki面前“说起来我只听说你失踪了，原来是跑到学城来了吗？”

“哦…您居然还记得我…那还真是荣幸呢…”Loki收回笑意，转而换上一副没了兴趣的模样收起匕首，向后重新靠坐在窗沿上“说起来您大老远从君临跑到这里做什么？”

“我自然有我的目的，”Wanda勾起嘴角“倒是你，为什么这副打扮？这镣铐又是怎么回事？”

“…这里的学士太迂腐了，”Loki翻了个白眼，转身又拿起酒杯，手上的铁镣随着他的动作叮当作响“我不过是安安份份地做自己的研究罢了…”

话音未落，躺在病床上的多恩人突然挣扎着嚎叫起来，结满石块的手掌抓向Wanda的手臂，Natasha眼疾手快地把Wanda拉进怀里，手中的利刃和岩石交错，碰撞出星星点点的火花。

“离他们远点，公主殿下，”Loki坐起身走上前，将那人的病床拖开，顺手丢给Wanda一本小册子“如果您是来帮忙的，至少要先对这种病有个了解，我可不想再多一个病号。”

*  
艾琳谷

“感冒了？！”

用了大约半个月的时间长途跋涉而来的北境守护者Tony Stark一边把身上厚重的皮草随手塞进侍从Peter的怀里，一边像看傻子似的看着靠在床头黑着脸的Scarlett“你在北境生活了快要二十年，来一趟南方居然感冒了？？”

“堂堂Stark家族的大家长，这样大摇大摆地闯进淑女的寝室里，真是够可笑呢。”

Scarlett冷笑着看向他“难道不知道什么叫礼貌吗？”

“淑女？”Stark夸张地张大了嘴左右张望着“在哪呢？”

“你给我滚！”

“你们两个都给我安静！”站在一边的Steve也忍无可忍地加入了争吵，Elizabeth摇了摇头，和Peter对视了一眼，二人默契地一同退出了房间。

“女爵还是那么有精神呢。”听着屋子里不停拔高音量的争吵声，Peter忍不住轻笑出声。

“Stark大人不也是？”Elizabeth无奈地叹了口气“这两个人每次见面都要这样大吵一架…”

“这也是没办法的事，说起来你看上去过得不错嘛，长高了好多。”Peter伸手在Elizabeth的头顶比划了一下“我从恐怖堡离开的时候你才到我的胸口呢。”

“毕竟已经过去五六年了呢…”Elizabeth背着手靠到身后的雪白栏杆上，歪着头上下打量着Peter，碧绿的翡翠眸在看到他手腕处露出的绷带时微微颤抖了一下“这是怎么搞的？看来你们这一路上遇到了什么有意思的事了呢。”

“哎…”Peter拉开羊羔皮制成的衣袖，带着血迹的绷带一路从他的手腕蔓延到了手肘“其实…”

*

“好了好了，不难为你了，”

再不知道第几回合的吵架再次被女爵的咳嗽声打断后，Tony彻底失去了兴致“我还是更喜欢那个一口气能骂出十句不重复的脏话的Scarlett。”

站在一旁沉默不语的Steve此刻却轻轻点了点头表示认可。

“去你们的…”女爵翻了个白眼不再看他们，拉起被子正要钻回温暖的被窝，Tony却迈着大步走到床边。

“我在路上抓了几个‘付铁钱’的家伙，现在被关在天牢里，你要不要去热热身？”

“…我更喜欢欣赏猎物绝望的样子…”Scarlett怔了半晌，接着漫不经心地看向窗外不知何时又开始飘落的飞雪，眼中闪过一丝狠栗，嘴角勾起一抹愉悦的笑意“先让他们在天牢休息个几天，再由我来好好招待他们吧。”

*  
旧镇

由于实在帮不上什么忙，Wanda与Natasha意料之中地被Loki推搡着赶出了储藏室。

像是看出了二人满脸的不甘心，Loki只好随手拿过一张小纸条，并在上写下了几种香精的名字，一脸郑重地拜托她们从港口帮忙带回来。

虽然不知道Loki要这些东西做什么，但从他的身上并没有闻到什么香料的味道，显然，这些东西并不是他要留着自己用的。

由于突如其来的可怕瘟疫，街道上没有了往日的繁华，但蜜酒河畔的港口上却依然热闹，毕竟这里是七国最为重要的港口，海运陆路的贸易中心。

城市里星罗密布的运河伴随着鹅卵青石的大小街道让二人不由得放慢了脚步，在走过一条悠长的胡同时，一辆雕刻着精致花纹的巨大马车挡在了路中央，几个工人在那车后面大声吆喝着。

Wanda回头和Natasha对视一眼，侧过身将后背紧贴在古旧的石砖墙壁上，沿着那窄窄的过道蹭了出去。那些工人正从马车上往下搬运着巨大的陶罐，浓烈的酒味从罐口溢出来弥漫在空气里，只是这样，Natasha都不由得有些上头。

“是琥珀酒。”Natasha记得这个味道，在很久以前，Eros爵士曾在比武大会上赢过一瓶，当时那老头好像是得了什么稀罕的宝贝似的，每天都要来回摩挲瓶身，然后细细品尝。

她记得在那之后的一个月间，几乎每天晚上都可以闻到那香醇的味道，那味道就那样深深印进她的脑海，挥之不去。

香料店在不远处，二人一进屋，浓郁的香气便冲散了口鼻中的酒精味，Natasha从怀中取出纸条递给老板后便跟在Wanda身边看着她摆弄那些装在水晶瓶子里的香料。

不知道是不是心理作用，Natasha只觉得身上莫名地有些燥热，呼吸也在不知不觉中加重了不少。

“这是前段时间刚从峡海对岸进口过来的高级香料，”将她们需要的香料打包好的店主不知什么时候已经溜达到了Wanda的身边，他抚摸着自己长到胸前的红棕色大胡子，一双浅褐色的小眼睛里闪烁着得意的光芒“这可是难得的好东西，不但香气持久，还有催情的作用…”

“这味道也太浓了…”Wanda皱着眉盖上了盖子，嗓音在不知不觉间也变得黏腻不少。

看着那人变得潮湿的眼睛，Natasha心中暗道不好，于是连忙谢过店主拿了货，便拉着Wanda快步离开了商店。

Wanda任由她拉着，低着头沉默不语，然而刚刚走出巷子，她便像一只早已埋伏好的猫一般将Natasha一把推到了石砖墙上。

“Wanda…”

剩下的话语被那人堵回了回去，Natasha只觉得原本就在发烧的双颊此刻变得滚烫至极，所有的感官都凝聚在了Wanda的身上，她的味道比刚刚那浓郁的蜜酒和催情香都要香醇。

“唔…”也许是吻得太过用力，Wanda不由得发出几声黏腻的轻喘，在二人肺中的空气告急的前夕，Wanda终于向后仰头，结束了这个突然的吻。

Natasha低喘着看向Wanda，凌乱呼吸逐渐平静下来，眼前刚刚还强势的Omega此刻羞红了脸，一头扑进了她的怀中。

骑士敞开的领口处裸露的肌肤甚至能感受到从她脸颊上传来的热度，Natasha有些好笑地摸了摸她的后背“干什么一副受了欺负的样子？”

“没有…”Wanda的声音闷闷地从胸口传来“都怪那破香料…害得我身上好难受…”

“现在还难受吗？”Natasha有些担心地捧起她的脸，却立刻被那双写满欲望的绿眼睛撰走了魂魄。

“难受…”Wanda哭腔说着，八字眉紧紧地皱在一起，攀在Natasha腰侧的手也愈发不老实起来“Nat…Nat…”

“看来我们要找个地方解决一下了呢…”

“嗯…”


End file.
